Traditions Zénithiennes
by Memori Plume
Summary: Pour venir au secours de l'une des leurs, les Winx vont se retrouver embarquées dans une histoire au cœur même de Zénith où, entre traditions et modernité, elles vont devoir se battre plus que jamais pour ce en quoi elles croient.
1. Formelles retrouvailles

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Me voici de nouveau active sur fanfiction avec une nouvelle histoire ! Ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver ici. Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais plus rien poster. D'ailleurs, vous ne me remettez peut-être pas mais j'avais écrit quelques fanfics à l'époque... Que je n'ai jamais fini et que j'ai donc effacé entre temps. _

_Alors, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a poussé à réécrire sur les Winx. J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a un petit temps et j'étais partie du principe que je ne la ferais pas lire, que c'était juste pour me détendre. _

_Mais, voilà, j'ai eu la soudaine envie de la mettre en ligne... Curieuse, je dois l'avouer, de savoir ce que des personnes extérieures pouvaient en penser. _

_Alors, je vais vous parler de cette fanfiction plus en détails : _

_Il faut déjà que vous sachiez que j'aborde, dans cette nouvelle histoire, des sujets réels qui me tiennent à coeur mais que je ne dévoilerais dans l'immédiat. Je crois, en effet, que c'était un moyen pour moi d'évacuer quelques ressentis. _

_Dans tout les cas, vous aurez droit, à la fin de chaque chapitre, à un petit blaba de ma part pour vous expliquez certaines choses concernant ce dernier. Ça ira de la signification du titre à ce qui m'a inspiré lors de son écriture. Ce ne sera pas toujours très intéressant mais j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de lire tout ça._

_Concernant le rythme de parution sachez déjà que j'ai 4 chapitres d'avance (ce qui est énorme pour moi). Je ne compte pas avancer à l'aveuglette comme avec mes anciennes fanfictions. Il y a aura au moins **une mise à jour par mois.** Quand je serais certaine d'avoir assez d'avance, le rythme sera plus soutenu. _

_Voilà, c'est un peu près tout pour l'instant. Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre. _

_**/!\ Cette fanfiction se déroule après les événements de la saison 3 /!\**_

**_/!\ L'image choisie pour cette fanfic (tout comme celle de ma pp) est une création de Yuumei dont j'adore particulièrement l'univers. Elle ne m'appartient donc pas. Je vous conseille d'aller voir son profil DeviantArt /!\_**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- _Bloom ? _S'exclama Stella en entrant en trombe dans la chambre que partageait la princesse de domino avec la fée de la nature. _Tu n'aurais pas vu ma robe ?_

_\- Laquelle ? _Répondit-elle en sortant sa tête de l'armoire.

\- _Celle qu'on a acheté hier à Magix. Je ne sais plus du tout où je l'ai mise ! C'est une catastrophe !_

La fée de la flamme du dragon ne put retenir un petit sourire face à l'agitation que provoquait son amie pour un simple vêtement. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle comprenait bien sa réaction. Ce soir avait lieu le bal parents/élèves des trois écoles de Magix. Un événement qui revenait tout les deux ans et qui, suite à la menace de Darkar, avait été annulé pour être reporté à cette année. La menace de Valtor ayant été écarté, l'année reprenait son cours et cette fête était l'occasion, en plus de se retrouver en famille, de fêter cette nouvelle ère de paix qui se présentait.

Pour Stella, chacun de ces événements était l'occasion de retrouver ses deux parents réunis et elle tenait à ce que tout soit parfait de sa tenue au bon déroulement de la soirée, rien ne devait aller de travers et ça Bloom était bien placée pour le savoir puisque sa meilleure amie lui en parlait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

\- _Ne panique pas Stella. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, je vais t'aider à chercher. _

-_J'ai fouillé dans toutes mes armoires ! Impossible de la trouver. Elle n'est nul part dans ma chambre !_

Tout en disant cela, elle s'effondra sur le lit de Flora ce qui fit décoller cette dernière de ses cahiers.

Assise à son bureau, elle se tourna pour faire face à son amie qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-_ Tu l'as peut-être mise ailleurs ?_

_\- Hum, je ne vois pas vraiment où j'aurais pu la mettre d'autre … En fait, pourquoi tu travailles Flo ? C'est férié cette semaine, tu as oublié ?_

La fée de la nature soupira en fermant ses cours.

\- _Non, je n'ai pas oublié mais je m'avance. Notre prochaine session d'examen est le mois prochain et je n'ai pas eu de très bons points ces derniers temps. Je veux être sûre d'être prête._

_\- Ohlalala, comment peut-on en venir à étudier pendant un jour de congé ? _Répondit la princesse de Solaria en se frottant le visage pour mieux réfléchir à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver sa robe.

\- _Sans vouloir te vexer Stella, tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur elle. Tes notes ne brillent pas par leurs excellences._

_-Pitié, _s'exclama t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, _on ne peut pas oublier les cours deux minutes ? Déjà que je suis sûre que mes parents vont aussi… Oh mais ça y est ! _

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et se précipita hors de la chambre. Bloom et Flora échangèrent un regard, un peu consternées :

\- _Tu as compris quelque chose ?_

La douce fée secoua la tête.

Soudainement, deux nouvelles voix se firent entendre dans le dortoir :

_\- Stella !_

\- _Hum, incident diplomatique en vue… _Marmonna Flora en rouvrant ses cours pour relire certaines de ses notes. _Tu ferais mieux de voir ce qui se passe avant que Stella ne dérange leurs affaires sinon ça risque de barder. _

_\- T'inquiète pas, j'y vais. Continue d'étudier, _dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

Lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux roux débarqua dans la pièce, elle fût étonnée d'y trouver du calme. D'habitude, lorsque Stella débarquait dans la chambre de Tecna et Musa, elle commettait une maladresse qui les mettaient toutes les deux hors d'elles. Il faut dire que les deux fées avaient parfaitement divisé leur chambre afin que chacune puisse organiser et ranger sa partie comme elle l'entendait sans se soucier de l'autre. Tecna ne supportait pas que ses affaires soient dérangées de manière trop illogique tandis que Musa ne supportait pas qu'on dérange son « bordel ». Voici un point sur lequel les deux amies, fortement différentes, s'accordait : Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à leurs affaires.

\- _Je l'ai retrouvé Bloom ! _S'exclama Stella, le sourire aux lèvres, en tendant vers elle la précieuse robe.

Suite au regard interrogatif que Bloom lui lança, Tecna se permit de mettre les choses au clair.

-_ Stella avait amené la robe ici hier. Elle n'avait plus de place dans sa garde robe et elle avait peur de l'abîmer. Je l'ai donc rangé dans mon armoire avec une protection spéciale contre tout danger extérieur._

_\- __Elle avait simplement oublié qu'elle l'avait mise ici, _rigola Musa avant de redevenir sérieuse, _Par contre Stella, n'entre plus sans prévenir s'il te plaît. Tu sais bien qu'on a horreur de ça..._

D'après ce que pouvait constater Bloom, les deux fées étaient, elles aussi, entrain de réviser leurs cours et ce malgré l'événement qui se préparait. Ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Stella à qui vient soudainement une idée :

-_Dites les filles, au lieu de vous tue__r__ à la tâche, ça ne vous tenterais pas de sortir faire une promenade ? Ce n'est __pas bon de trop travailler__._

_\- Désolée Stella, mais je ne peux pas, je préfère m'avancer. _Répondit la fée de la technologie en allant se rasseoir à son bureau.

\- _J'ai parfois dur à te suivre Tec… D'entre nous, tu es celle qui a, de loin, les meilleures notes et tu es aussi celle qui travaille le plus._

-_ Si j'ai de bonnes notes c'est justement parce que je travaille beaucoup Stella. Désolée de te décevoir mais __je ne suis pas intelligent__e__ au point d'obtenir de bons résultats sans rien faire. _Répondit-elle en souriant.

Alors que la princesse de Solaria s'apprêtait à répondre, Bloom décida qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre fin à la conversation. Tout doucement, elle poussa son amie vers la sortie en lui proposant de travailler, elles aussi, en duo pendant une heure ou deux avant de se préparer à l'arrivée de leurs familles.

Dans un premier temps, fort peu emballée, Stella finit par accepter à la condition que tout le groupe se retrouve aux environs de 18h, dans sa chambre, pour mettre la touche finale à leurs tenues.

* * *

Quelques heures étaient donc passées. Heures pendant lesquelles les Winx avaient étudié assidûment afin d'avoir l'esprit en paix lors de la soirée qui s'annonçait.

Elles étaient maintenant toutes réunies dans la chambre de Stella, comme convenu, afin de mettre la touche finale à leurs tenues mais aussi pour d'autres raisons plus croustillantes (selon certaines) :

\- _Alors Layla ? Comment était ton rendez-vous avec Nabu ? Que __s__'est-il passé ? Je veux tout savoir !_

\- _Voyons Stella, il ne s'est rien passé, _répondit-elle en rougissant doucement, _nous voulions juste passer un peu de temps seuls avant de voir nos parents ce soir. C'est tout._

_\- __Ohlalala, tu rougis. Il s'est passé des choses !_

Chacune des six filles avaient déjà enfilés leurs tenues pour le bal. A l'exception de Tecna, toutes portaient une robe : celle de Stella était longue et dorée avec de manches qui s'arrêtaient au niveau des coudes. Musa, quand à elle, portait une robe bustier rouge longue à l'arrière et courte à l'avant.

Bloom avait porté son choix sur une magnifique robe bleu électrique sur laquelle était cousue des ornements bleu roi sur le buste et le bas avec des manches tombantes. Layla portait une robe longue de couleur océan avec des ornements argentés. La fée de nature s'était laissée séduire par une robe en dentelle rose avec des petites roses cousue autour de la taille.

La tenue de Tecna n'avait rien à voir avec celle de ses amies. Elle portait un top bleu électrique avec, par dessus, une sorte de gilet noir fermé par une perle de couleur rose. Le bas était composé d'une jupe (bleu électrique elle aussi) longue avec une ceinture noire (composée de trois grandes perles roses) ouverte sur une autre tirant sur un bleu plus foncé. Elle portait comme accessoires des bracelets noirs avec des trois perles roses et portait aux pieds des sandales spartiates brunes.

\- _J'arriverais bien à te tire les vers du nez un jour Layla, crois moi. Bon, les filles. _S'exclama Stella en scannant ses amies de son regard aiguisée. _Laissez moi voir si vos tenues conviennent ! Hummm, attends voir Bloom._

La jeune femme s'approcha de son amie et descendit un peu plus ses manches.

\- _Voilàààà, c'est parfait ! Oh attends Flora, il y a beaucoup trop de fleurs autour de ta taille. Voilà ce que je te propose : on peut en enlever certaines et en mettre dans tes cheveux. Ça arrangera aussi la question de la coiffure. Tu ne vas pas laisser tes cheveux lâchés comme ça ? Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_

_\- Je te fais entièrement confiance Stella. _Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_\- Génial ! Sinon… Hum… Layla, tout me semble parfait ...On devrait revoir un peu ta coiffure Musa, je sais que tu n'as pas encore trop l'habitude avec tes cheveux longs mais je peux t'assurer que l'on peut en faire quelque chose de magnifique. C'est juste une question d'habitude. Après, Tecna …_

La principale concernée la devança :

_\- Je sais Stella, tu ne l'aimes pas._

_\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Elle est pas si mal cette tenue...A quelques détails près... Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment adapté pour un bal, tu ne crois pas ?_

_\- Je m'en doute, _soupira t-elle, _mais ce n'est pas moi __qui l'ai choisi__e__…_

Après quelques regards confus de la part de ses amies, Tecna s'expliqua :

-_ Oui, enfin, ce que je porte est une tenue plutôt « traditionnelle » de Zénith._

Layla, assez étonnée, leva un sourcil :

_\- C'est assez difficile à croire venant d'un domaine aussi avancé qu'il y existe des tenues aussi… Sobres, si tu me passes l'expression._

_\- Oui, _ré-enchérit Flora, _à vrai dire. J'aurais pensé que les tenues de Zénith auraient été … De couleurs plus vives avec des motifs technologiques…_

_\- De base, Zénith n'est pas une planète axée sur la technomagie. Comme toutes les autres planètes de la dimension magique, elle a dû se développer petit à petit mais si nous portons encore des habits traditionnels de temps à autre c'est parce que nous nous sommes développés très tard. Il y a peine un siècle, Zénith était encore une planète dont l'économie entière ne reposait que sur les récoltes des paysans. Ce n'est qu'en découvrant différents minéraux rares dans ses sols qu'elle s'est mise à faire du commerce. Son économie s'est ainsi fondée sur les exportations avec les autres planètes ce qui nous a permis de nous investir dans tout ce qui était technologique. Puisque notre développement est encore récent, nous vivons encore, en partie, entre tradition et modernité._

_\- Wouah, il faudrait vraiment que nous allions visiter Zénith un jour._ S'exclama Bloom.

\- _Cela ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as décidé de porter cette tenue Tec. _Insista Musa.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que Tecna semblait un peu préoccupée. Cela n'avait pas échappé à la fée de la musique qui était persuadée que le bal qui approchait n'était pas totalement étranger à cela.

Ces soupçons se confirmaient avec la tenue que son amie portait à la place de la robe dont elle lui avait parler quelques semaines plus tôt et elle était impatiente de savoir ce qui la préoccupait.

La fée de la technologie s'éloigna un peu en soupirant :

\- _D'accord, à vrai dire, mes parents vont venir ce soir et c'est eux qui tiennent à ce que je porte cette tenue._

\- _Sérieusement ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Tec ? _Réagit Musa au quart de tour.

_\- Si je ne me trompe pas, on a jamais vu tes parents… Que ce soit à la cérémonie de la rentré__e__, à la fête de fin d'année, aux réunions parents/profs, … _, pensa Bloom à haute voix, t_u nous as toujours dit__ qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu se libérer._

_\- Oui, ils sont très pris par leur travail… _Marmonna Tecna.

\- _Et, __que__ font-__ils__ comme métier ? _Demanda Layla.

-_ Ils dirigent une grande entreprise spécialisée dans la création d'objets technomagique. Mon petit ordinateur portable ainsi que mon téléphone viennent de là. _

Flora se leva pour faire un petit câlin à son amie. Elle sentait que la fée de la technologie appréhendait de revoir ses parents pour une raison quelconque.

\- _Merci Flora. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va. C'est juste que je ne vois les vois pas vraiment, même en vacances, alors passer toute la soirée avec eux m'angoisse un peu…_

_\- Et tu comptes leur présenter Timmy ? _ Demanda Stella avec un petit sourire.

\- _Alors là non ! Surtout pas, ils ne savent même pas que je fréquente quelqu'un. Et je n'ai pas envie de les mettre au courant, du moins, __pas__ dans l'immédiat. _S'exclama t-elle en secouant la tête avec énergie.

\- _Tu ne passeras pas ta soirée avec Timmy alors ? _Demanda Layla, assez perplexe.

Pour toute réponse, Tecna haussa les épaules. En vérité, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait gérer cette soirée. Elle était déjà étonnée d'y voir débarquer ses parents qui n'étaient, habituellement, pas très événements « mondains », sauf si cela avait, bien entendu, un lien avec les affaires. De part l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue, elle savait très bien ce que ses parents penseraient de Timmy ou encore de ses amis. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas faire en sorte que les filles ne rencontrent pas ses parents. Les probabilités qu'ils ne se croisent pas dans la salle de bal d'Alféa étaient inférieures à 10 %. Par contre, lorsqu'ils se rendront à Magix, dans la grande bâtisse qui avait été loué pour l'occasion, il y aurait énormément de monde (les élèves des trois écoles ainsi que leurs parents, sans compter les profs), les calculs qu'elle avait fait allaient en sa faveur. De plus, Timmy n'ignorait pas que les parents de Tecna seraient un peu réticent à le rencontrer (du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait raconté) donc elle espérait qu'il éviterait de venir la voir si jamais il l'apercevait lors de la soirée.

\- _Ohlalala ! Déjà 18h30 ! Les filles, nos parents arrivent dans une demi__e__-heure : Attaquons-nous à ses cheveux ! _ Déclara Stella en s'approchant de la fée de la nature, _nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps !_

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard, toutes les étudiantes d'Alféa se trouvaient dans la salle de bal de l'école. Chacune s'était mise sur son trente et un pour accueillir leurs familles. La majeure partie d'entre elles avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Tecna faisait partie des rares qui semblait appréhender les retrouvailles qui se profilaient.

Musa, ayant remarqué son angoisse posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- _Arrête de t'angoisser, ça va bien se passer. Au fond, ce sont tes parents. Qu'est ce qui pourrait aller de travers ?_

_\- On voit que tu ne les connais pas, _répondit la fée aux cheveux magenta en se recoiffant un peu, _mes parents ne sont pas, ce qu'on pourrait appeler, des gens très chaleureux !_

_\- Eh ben, je vais te dire, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer ! Je pourrais enfin m'en faire une idée par moi-même._

_\- Hum… Musa, ne soit pas trop vexée si mes parents te répondent froidement. Ils ne voient pas grand intérêt aux relations sociales sauf si elles peuvent leurs être utile au sein de leur milieu professionnel._

La fée de la musique, quoi qu'un peu étonnée par les dires de son amie, hocha la tête en lui assurant qu'il n'y aurait aucun souci. De son regard bleufoncé, elle balaya la salle dans laquelle les familles commençaient à rentrer. Elle finit par apercevoir celui qu'elle cherchait. Un homme de petite taille, cheveux gris, le crâne partiellement dégarni mais avec un air fort sympathique.  
Abandonnant son amie, elle se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu ! Certes, il y avait eu les appels vidéos mais ça n'égalait en rien le fait de se retrouver en face et de pouvoir se serrer fort dans les bras.

Au fur et à mesure que la foule entrait, les fées se dispersaient pour sauter au cou de leurs parents. Tout cela se faisait dans un joyeux désordre qui fit sourire les professeurs ainsi que madame Faragonda. Même Griselda ne pu retenir un léger mouvement des lèvres avant de reprendre son sérieux et de demander aux étudiantes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin un peu de tenue même si elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Tecna, quand à elle, restait adossée près d'une colonne cherchant assez distraitement ses parents du regard.

\- _Ne serais ce pas nous que tu cherches ?_

Surprise, la fée de la technologie sursauta légèrement. Deux personnes lui faisaient maintenant face : un homme plutôt grand, d'une carrure imposante avec des cheveux noirs, une légère barbe et des lunettes de forme rectangulaire à travers lesquelles on pouvait voir ses yeux bleue foncés. Il portait un trois pièces noir. Rien ne laissait croire qu'il venait de Zénith à l'inverse de la femme qui l'accompagnait. Cette dernière portait une robe tombant jusqu'au sol de couleur mauve foncé traversée d'imitations de circuit électrique de couleur verte et bleue. De part la couleur de ses cheveux, aussi magenta que ceux de Tecna, et sa peau pâle, on pouvait assez aisément deviner qu'elle faisait partie de la même famille que la fée de la technologie. Elle était le portrait quasiment craché de sa fille avec les cheveux plus longs et les émotions en moins. Car le visage de la mère de Tecna était fermé, glacial, sévère et ne laissait transparaître aucune joie au fait d'être présente.

Le père de Tecna, quand à lui, grimaçait légèrement :

\- _Tu ne nous as p__as __vu arriver ? Ma pauvre fille, cette école t'engourdit l'esprit… D'ailleurs, un bâtiment rose, quel manque de goût …_

\- _Bonsoir maman, bonsoir papa, _les salua Tecna avec un sourire forcé, _J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. _

* * *

_C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre et l'instant blabla de l'auteur. _

_Alors, j'ai essayé ici d'être fidèle aux caractères d'origine des personnages. Dans mes précédentes fanfictions, je faisais un peu n'importe comment... Du moins, c'est comme ça que je le ressens maintenant. Je prends aussi beaucoup plus mon temps pour vous mettre en situation. D'ailleurs, on ne se mettra pas en route pour Zénith tout de suite (désolée). _

_Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, l'action se déroule entre la fin de la saison 3 et "Le secret d'un royaume perdu" ainsi il y aura des références aux saisons précédentes et au film... D'une certaine manière... Vous verrez bien._

_Je tiens à dire que, même si cette fanfiction parlera de Tecna (fatalement puis moi j'adore cette fée donc c'est normal), je ne resterais pas fixer sur elle non plus. Chaque personnage aura son importance et son instant de gloire (normalement). J'ai envie que vous puissiez apprécier l'histoire peu importe vos préférences. _

_Des infos plus spécifiques sur ce chapitre maintenant. Ça risque d'être assez court. Il me semblait assez logique de mettre des examens en milieu d'année à nos six fées. Déjà, parce que je suis belge et que, dans mon système scolaire, on a des examens en décembre et en juin mais aussi parce que, dans la saison 1, les Winx passent des évaluations avant leurs premières vacances de l'année. Je suis aussi partie du principe que nous n'étions qu'à la moitié de l'année étant donné que Valtor a commencé à sévir peu après la rentrée dans la saison 3. _

_"Formelles retrouvailles", je trouve que c'est un bon titre... Ca fait près de 4 mois que nos fées sont en internat puis c'est un bal... et, comme vous pouvez le constater, les parents de Tecna ne sont pas chaleureux pour un sou contrairement à ceux qu'on découvre dans la saison 5 (ça casse complétement le mythe de notre fée un peu froide... )._

_Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. _

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des retours positifs ou négatifs, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (Non ce n'est pas du masochisme, tant que c'est constructif, moi j'aime la critique)._

_A bientôt pour la suite et merci d'avoir lu , _

_Memori Plume_

* * *

**Updated 12/08/19**

**Hey, a little message for readers who do not speak French. I use google translate, sorry for mistakes. Today, I noticed that I had almost 100 readings for this first chapter. Thank you so much. Do not hesitate to give me your opinion (positive or negative) in English or Dutch.****Thank you for reading. **

** Hallo allemaal, een klein berichtje voor lezers die geen Frans spreken. Deel uw mening (positief of negatief) in het Engels of Nederlands. Dankjewel voor de bijna 100 lezingen voor mijn eertse ****hoofdstuk. Bedankt voor het lezen.**

**Memori Plume**


	2. Fin de soirée

_Coucou tout le monde, _

_Comme promis, voici le second chapitre. _

_J'ai failli l'oublier, je dois vous l'avouer et pour cause, je suis tombée malade de façon assez soudaine. Je vous illustre ça avec quelques mots : vous êtes dans votre lit, il est minuit et vous êtes très enthousiaste car,le lendemain, vous avez une activité très importante à vos yeux nécessitant votre voix (j'aime étaler ma vie mais je ne dirais pas plus). Ainsi, vous cherchez à vous endormir même si vous avez un peu de mal (normal, vous avez passé une superbe journée, une superbe soirée et les suivantes s'annoncent tout aussi bonnes). Bref, tout est parfait, après beaucoup de retournements côté gauche, côté droit dans votre lit, vous finissez par plonger dans un léger sommeil. Et PAF, à trois heures du mat, vous vous réveillez, gêné par votre gorge qui est légèrement douloureuse et sèche. Vous allez boire de l'eau, ça ne passe pas. Au bout d'un temps, vous vous mettez à râler à haute voix mais il n'y a qu'un mince filet de son et de souffle sortant de votre bouche. Et oui, vous voilà sur la route de l'aphonie ! Votre précieuse activité tombe donc à l'eau et, pour couronner le tout, sachez que vous avez un oral le jour qui suit... Un oral que vous avez préparé et que vous aviez hâte de passer ... Et dont vous ne pouvez être dispensé sans avoir automatiquement un zéro... _

_Vu que j'ai comme consigne de ne pas solliciter ma voix aujourd'hui (histoire d'en avoir un peu pour demain) ben je compense par l'écrit. Faut dire que, quand je suis bien à l'aise, je suis une vraie pipelette !_

_Enfin donc, nous parlerons plus en détail de ce chapitre à sa fin, en espérant que ça vous conviens. _

_J'ai été très surprise du nombre de lectures qu'il y a eu pour le premier chapitre. Bon, ça n'a rien de faramineux mais les fanfictions en français sont généralement moins lues que celles en anglais donc ... _

_Merci, thank you, dankjewel, gracias_

_Et, très bonne lecture de ce chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire !_

* * *

\- _Ah, les filles, j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie ! _S'exclama Stella en déboulant dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec ses amies.

Les quatre jeunes femmes qui s'y trouvait ne purent retenir un sourire en voyant leur amie s'effondrer sur l'un des canapé au côté de Layla.

\- _Mes parents étaient tout les deux là. Nous avons passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter sans que je ne les vois se disputer une seule fois ! Je leur ai présenté Brandon et ils ont eu l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas réveiller mieux !_

La princesse de Solaria s'étira de tout son long tout en baillant. Autant la soirée avait été une réussite, autant elle l'avait énormément fatiguée. Elle pourrait aller se coucher, il était déjà près d'une heure du matin et l'ensemble des élèves devaient s'en doute déjà être dans leurs lits mais elle ne souhaitait pas mettre fin tout de suite à ce si bon moment. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse et apaisée, elle aimerait tant que ce sentiment dure tout sa vie. A défaut de réaliser son souhait, elle voulait au moins faire durer le plaisir en se remémorant les bons moments de la fête avec ses amies. Et pour conclure ce bal de la meilleure façon possible, elle avait une idée qui, elle le savait, ferait plaisir aux autres.

\- _Dites, les filles, étant donné que demain nous n'avons pas cours, que diriez vous d'une petite soirée pyjama ?_

_\- Pourquoi pas ? _Répondit Bloom visiblement enthousiaste, o_n pourrait dormir dans le salon !_

Flora se mêla alors à la conversation, se proposant pour préparer quelques infusions. Layla se mit à penser aux affaires qu'elle devrait prendre dans sa propre chambre en espérant que sa colocataire ne soit pas encore couchée.

\- _Quelqu'un sait où est Tecna ?_

Cette question était sortie toute seule de la bouche de la fée de la musique. Elle était arrivée avec Layla bien avant les autres. Elles s'étaient tout de suite installées sur l'un des canapés pour bavarder. S'en était suivi l'arrivée de Flora et Bloom pour finir par celle de Stella mais pas une trace de la jeune femme aux cheveux magentas. Pour toute réponse, ses amies haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Bloom se souvient l'avoir aperçu au loin avec ses parents avant qu'elle ne monte avec les siens dans le vaisseau qui devait les conduire à la salle de bal de Magix.

\- _Maintenant que tu le dis… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que nous avons quitté Alféa pour nous rendre à l'emplacement de la fête._

_\- Peut-être qu'elle est encore avec ses parents ? Après tout, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Ils ont peut-être voulu passer du temps ensemble un peu à l'écart. _Suggéra la fée de la nature avec un ton rassurant.

Aux suites de cette déclaration, un regard s'échangea entre Layla et Musa. L'allusion aux parents de leur amie avait fait ressurgir dans leurs mémoires un léger incident qui s'était produit au début de la soirée et dont elles avaient parlé avant l'arrivé des autres. Cet échange muet n'échappa pas à la princesse de Solaria qui s'empressa de leur demander de quoi il en retournait.

\- _Il ne s'est rien produit de grave Stella, rassure toi… C'est juste que… Les parents de Tecna ne sont clairement pas ce qu'on pourraient appeler des plus chaleureux…_

Et Musa fit le conte de ce qu'il s'était passé quelque heures plus tôt au reste de ses amies.

Cela s'était passé au tout début de la soirée. Elle avait laissé Tecna seule pour se précipiter dans les bras de son père puis, naturellement, ils s'étaient mis à parler des divers événements qui avaient marqué l'année, déjà bien entamée.

De fil en aiguille, ils avaient fini par se mettre à parler du terrible épisode d'Oméga. Un souvenir que le père de Musa savait encore douloureux pour sa fille. Fragilisée par la perte de sa mère, jadis, il avait bien cru qu'elle ne se relèverait pas de ce second coup du sort que lui imposait la vie.

Fort heureusement, cette sombre histoire avait prit une tournure qui pourrait être enviée par de nombreux contes de fées.

Néanmoins, il sentait que son enfant était encore rongée par la culpabilité de n'avoir pu éviter à son amie les souffrances qui lui ont été imposé au cours de l'obtention de son enchantix et les séquelles qui en découlaient certainement.

Même si Musa avait toujours refusé de lui donner de plus amples détails, il savait que la rescapée de la dimension glacée avait été marquer par son séjour sur Oméga et qu'elle en subissait aujourd'hui les conséquences.

Il n'aimait pas voir sa fille tant se torturer à ce sujet. Il s'était trouvé dans un état un peu près similaire des années auparavant. A l'époque, dans une situation de grande précarité, il n'avait pu soigner celle qu'il aimait de la maladie qui la rongeait. Dans les mois ayant suivit son décès, il n'eut de cesse de s'interroger sur la responsabilité qu'il avait dans sa mort. Il avait pris si longtemps à son reconstruire… Il ne voulait pas voir leur enfant succomber à la culpabilité et, ainsi, mourir à petit feu. Il voulait la voir heureuse, ELLE voudrait la voir heureuse comme n'importe quel parent souhaitant le bonheur de son enfant.

\- _Musa, je sais à quoi tu penses mais, sache une chose, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. On ne peut pas changer le passé, seulement s'y accommoder. Aujourd'hui, ton amie est là, en sécurité et bien vivante ! Tu ne pourras jamais lui retiré tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Cela fait partie d'elle désormais. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est être là pour elle : l'accompagner, l'aider à apprendre à vivre avec ses douleurs comme tu as, toi-même, appris à le faire par le passé. __M__ais n'hésite pas, toi non plus, à parler et à soulager ta peine. Tu t'es trouvée de formidables amies pour ça. _

La fée de la musique s'empressa de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ce que son père venait de lui dire lui allait droit au coeur.

\- _Je peux te faire part de quelque chose ?_

_\- Bien sûr. _

\- Lorsque Tecna_ a disparu, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas pris(e) assez le temps de la connaître et qu'elle avait plus d'importance à mes yeux que je ne le pensais. A l'époque, je pensais que l'amitié que j'avais avec les autres prendrait fin en même temps nos études car, à part le fait que nous partagions le même dortoir et que nous entendions juste bien, rien de plus ne nous liait. Ou, alors, qu'on finirait par être de vieilles connaissances s'envoyant de temps à autres un message pour « prendre des nouvelles », « savoir ce qu'on devient » sans se soucier réellement de la réponse.__Quand Layla s'est jointe au groupe, j'étais folle de joie ! Nous avions tellement de points communs et, de ce fait, j'étais persuadée qu'elle serait la seule véritable amitié, tenant sur la durée, que j'aurais dans cette école. Mais… Quand Tecna s'est sacrifiée… Je… J'ai compris qu'une véritable amitié ne nécessitait pas spécifiquement que des points communs. _

Son père sourit :

\- _Chaque amitié est différente Musa et chacune de tes amies t'apportera quelque chose que jamais personne d'autre ne pourra t'offrir._

_\- Oui…_ répondit-elle, _c'est bien vrai… En fait, papa, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ! Viens, je vais faire les présentations ! _

Sans lui lancer le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Musa empoigna le bras de son père et se dirigea vers son amie qui, entre temps, semblait avoir été rejointe par deux personnes qui, elle le devina, devaient être ses parents.

\- _Tecna !_ S'exclama t-elle en arrivant près de la jeune femme aux cheveux magentas, _je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te présenter mon père comme il se doit donc… Papa, je te présente mon amie et colocataire : Tecna. Tec,je te présente mon père __Ho-boé._

_\- __Enchantée mademoiselle, ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, _réagit spontanément Ho-boé en lui tendant une main que Tecna s'empressa de serrer en retour.

\- _Moi de même monsieur._

Le père de Tecna ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard interrogatif à sa fille à travers ses lunettes. Pris de court, il ne sût pas comment réagir à cette irruption aussi soudaine qu'imprévue dans la conversation qu'il était entrain de mener avec sa famille. Sa femme, quand à elle, ne prit pas de gants et n'hésita pas à se racler la gorge assez bruyamment pour rappeler sa fille à l'ordre.

Remarquant l'évident désagrément que causait la présence de Musa et son père à ses parents, Tecna tenta, tant bien que mal, de faire comprendre à son amie, à travers quelques gestes et regards insistants, qu'ils feraient mieux de prendre congé pour l'instant.

Visiblement, elle devait encore améliore son langage non-verbal car la fée de la musique ne semblait pas du tout se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle elle la mettait.

\- _Vous êtes les parents de Tecna ? Je suis ravie de vous rencontrez ! _Dit-elle en tendant sa main avec un grand sourire.

« _Tel père, telle fille... » _Ne pût s'empêcher de penser la fée de la technologie.

Les parents de cette dernière, quant à eux, considérèrent cette main tendue avec un dédain certain. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à leurs inactions, Musa ramena doucement son bras près de son corps. Assez gênée, elle chercha à croiser le regard de son amie afin d'y trouver un peu de soutien mais celle-ci semblait être ailleurs comme absorbée par l'architecture de la salle de bal d'Alféa qu'elle connaissait pourtant comme sa poche.

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, la mère de Tecna finit par rompre le silence qui régnait en faisant claquer sa langue d'un petit coup sec (un vilain tic qui traduisait, chez elle, une contrariété certaine) avant de s'adresser à sa progéniture.

\- _Peut-on savoir qui sont ses deux personnes ?_

\- _Je vous présente Musa, ma colocataire depuis mon arrivée à Alféa et son père._

_\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance monsieur et madame Anderson. On m'a dit le plus grand bien de votre _fille. Finit par dire Ho-boé, peu à son aise.

\- _Je suis Terence Anderson et voici ma femme Terr__a. Si vous nous le permettez, nous aimerions nous entretenir en privé avec notre fille. Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vu._

En disant cela, le père de Tecna s'était rapproché de sa fille. Saisissant au bond cette opportunité de pouvoir échapper à cette pénible conversation, Ho-Boé attrape la sienne, l'entraînant dans une toute autre direction.

\- _Oh, naturellement, cela va de soi. Allons-y Musa , j'aimerais pouvoir saluer ta directrice avant que nous partions pour Magix._

_\- Mais… _Protesta la fée de la musique qui ne souhaitait pas laisser son amie seule.

\- _Oui, vous ferez mieux d'y aller tout de suite si vous voulez avoir une chance de lui parler ce soir. Vous la trouverez certainement dans la cour. Elle doit vérifier certains détails concernant le transport avec Griselda. Elles font toujours comme ça. _Ajouta sa colocataire avec un sourire à son intention qui se voulait rassurant.

C'est la dernière fois qu'elle vit Tecna de la soirée.

\- _Ouh, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir été là, _dit Stella, _ça avait l'air d'être bien embarrassant._

_\- Oh que oui, _soupira la fée de la musique,_ j'espère que je ne revivrais pas ça de sitôt _

La fée de la flamme du dragon, silencieuse jusque là, prit alors la parole :

\- _En soit, ce sont les parents de Tecna… Je ne suis pas très étonnée qu'ils se soient comportés ainsi._

\- _On peut savoir ce que tu sous-entends par là ?_

Dans un premier temps, déconcertée par le ton froid et sec de la princesse d'Andros, Bloom ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne pensait pas à mal mais la façon dont elle avait formulé sa phrase pouvait prêter à confusion. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne réfléchissait plus trop avant de parler et devenait plus impulsive. Flora, toujours très attentive, avait remarqué ce changement d'attitude chez sa colocataire et elle était un peu près sûre que cette dernière était préoccupé par quelque chose. Elle se jura intérieurement de l'interroger à ce sujet dès qu'elle le pourrait.

\- _Excuse-moi Layla, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire… _Balbutia t-elle, visiblement gênée, _c'est juste que, lorsque nous avions rencontré Tecna, elle agissait aussi comme ça et…_

_\- Je ne pense pas que la comparaison soit possible…Tec était peut-être distante à l'époque mais elle était quand même plus polie que ce qui lui sert de parents…_

\- _MUSA ! _La réprimanda sévèrement la fée de la nature, _tu ne devrais pas parler d'eux ainsi. Puis, je pense que Bloom voulait entendre par là q__u'elle s'était fait une image de ses parents à partir du comportement que Tecna avait pu avoir avant que nous ne la connaissions mieux._

Bloom acquiesça énergiquement, bien heureuse que son amie ait pu trouver les mots qu'il faut à sa place.

-_ Quoi qu'il en soit, _poursuivit Flora, _je pense que, à l'instar de Tec, nous ne devrions pas juger ses parents trop vite. Si nous l'avions fait avec elle, jamais nous n'aurions pu connaître la fée attachante qu'elle est et, surtout, le Winx club tel quel n'aurait jamais existé !_

_\- Bien parlée Flo ! Et si, en attendant que notre geek préférée n'arrive, on préparait ce qu'il fallait pour cette soirée pyjama ?_

La proposition de la fée de Solaria reçue un très bon accueil et, presque en un seul mouvement, chacune se leva pour gagner sa chambre afin d'y prendre quelques affaires.

\- _Musa, je pourrais t'emprunter un pyjama ? Je crains que Fred ne soit déjà endormie et je n'aimerais pas la réveiller. La dernière fois, je me suis prise un oreiller dans la figure. J'ai été tellement surprise que j'en suis tombée à la renverse !_

La fée de la musique ne put s'empêcher de rire de cette anecdote. Il faut dire que la colocataire de Layla n'est pas quelqu'un de tendre surtout quand il s'agit de dormir. Rien de plus étonnant : Pour la fée des rêves, le sommeil est ce qu'il y a de plus sacré !

C'était dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas être logé dans leur dortoir. Griselda avait catégoriquement refusé que l'on rajoute un lit pour elle. Mais, cela se comprenait, si elle se mettait à faire une exception, toutes les étudiantes iraient de leurs petites exigences.

Enfin, cela ne les empêchait pas, de temps à autre, de contourner le règlement en invitant leur amie à rester dormir sur leur canapé. Il était déjà arrivé à Tecna d'y dormir aussi pour que Layla puisse prendre son lit mais cela restait occasionnel.

C'est donc avec moins d'inquiétude et le sourire aux lèvres que les deux fées se dirigèrent vers la chambre pour se changer et déplacer les matelas qui s'y trouvaient vers la salle commune avant d'y poursuivre leur soirée.

Mais, alors qu'elles s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans la pièce, Musa se stoppa net et si soudainement que Layla lui rentra dedans.

\- _Oh pardon… Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes d'un seul coup ? _Demanda cette dernière.

Pour tout réponse, son amie se décala doucement pour lui laisser la possibilité de voir l'intérieur de sa chambre tout en lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de ne pas faire de bruit.

La fée des fluides fût toute aussi surprise que son accompagnatrice d'y voir Tecna affalée de tout son long sur son bureau.

En s'approchant, elles constatèrent, non sans étonnement, que la jeune femme, déjà en pyjama, s'était endormie sur son livre des enchantements.

Avec beaucoup de douceur, Musa la secoua pour tenter de la sortir de son sommeil qui semblait déjà bien profond.

Après quelques instants, sa colocataire finit par ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

\- _Hey Tec, dormir assisse, c'est pas vraiment la meilleure des positions… _Plaisanta Layla avec un sourire bienveillant.

-_ Hum ? Les filles ? Qu'est ce que… Quelle heure est-il ? _

-_ Je dirais un peu près une heure et demie du matin… Ça fait longtemps que tu es rent__r__ée ? _La questionna la femme aux cheveux bleues.

Pour toute réponse, la passionnée de technologie fit reculer sa chaise et s'étira bruyamment. Puis, elle se frotta les yeux afin de se réveiller en marmonnant entre ses dents :

\- _Hum…__ Plusieurs heures… Je voulais réviser mais je me suis endormie…_

A cette réponse, la princesse d'Andros ne put se retenir de la sermonner. Les études, c'est important mais pas au point de se priver des trop rares occasions de détente proposées par l'école… Surtout en présence des parents.

\- _A dire vrai, _répondit Tecna, _mes parents sont partis peu après le départ des vaisseaux pour Magix. J'ai demandé à Griselda si je pouvais rester à Alféa. _

Musa et Layla échangèrent un regard triste. Elles comprenaient maintenant pourquoi Tecna s'était isolée dans ses révisions plutôt que des les rejoindre. C'était sa façon à elle de réagir face à une contrariété : se donner à fond dans le travail.

Ce n'était, bien évidemment, pas un comportement qu'elles encourageaient. Si elles avaient su, elles seraient allées la chercher pour l'emmener de force avec elles.

\- _On s'apprêtait à faire une soirée pyjama. Tu veux participer ? _Demanda Layla pour changer de sujet.

La fée de la technologie hocha doucement la tête. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Malgré la soirée nettement discutable qu'elle venait de passer, elle avait envie de savoir comment s'était déroulé celle des autres. Visiblement satisfaite de cette réponse, la fée métisse prit, comme prévu, un pyjama dans l'armoire de son amie et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Cela n'avait rien d'anodin. Elle souhaitait laisser un peu les deux jeunes femmes seule à seule sachant très bien que Tecna avait plus facile à confier ses sentiments à sa camarade de chambre et que, à ce moment-ci, elle en avait sûrement grand besoin.

C'est aussi ce que Musa pensait mais, à son grand étonnement, la demoiselle aux cheveux magentas se contenta simplement de s'excuser pour le comportement que ses parents avaient eu vis-à-vis de son père et elle quelques heures auparavant.

\- _Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… Tu m'avais prévenue… Puis, je n'aurais pas dû débarquer à l'improviste comme ça. Ce n'était pas très polie._

Connaissant bien son amie, la fée de la musique sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui en parler. Du moins, pas volontairement et cela la dérangeait. Elle n'aimait pas lui tirer les vers du nez et, pour peu que ce soit quelque chose d'important, il était d'autant plus dur de la faire parler. Il était toujours difficile de savoir si ce qui tracassait la jeune femme était si important que ça. Tecna avait une conception très différente des choses : une simple phrase malencontreuse pouvait être la source de bien des tourments alors qu'une guerre pouvait être, à ses yeux, une expérience des plus enrichissante. *

C'est pour ça que Musa tentait de lui apprendre à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait mais ce n'était pas encore une chose naturelle pour elle. Elle s'apprêtait donc à lui forcer un peu la main pour lui faire dire ce qu'elle se retenait d'avouer lorsque Stella débarqua dans la pièce.

On n'attendait plus qu'elles pour commencer. Elles se rendirent donc dans « le salon ». Mais, avant de commencer la soirée, la princesse de Solaria prit un peu à part la fée de la musique :

\- _Layla m'a dit pour les parents de Tecna. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle n'y pense plus. _

* * *

***Saison 1, guerre de fin de saison, Tecna parle des événements avec d'autres élèves et elle est très enthousiaste alors qu'eux sont angoissés.**

_Alors, vous avez apprécié ?_

_Bon, il est vrai que ce chapitre n'est pas du tout riche d'action mais, comme dit dans le premier chapitre, je souhaite bien poser le décor. Nous n'irons pas sur Zénith très très très vite (je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà précisé) mais bon. _

_Je n'ai pas du tout changé le nom de famille de Tecna donc dans QDS et dans TZ, elle portera le nom "Anderson" que je trouve que ça lui va bien. Beaucoup l'appelle "Tecna Logiqua" dans les fanfics mais je trouve ça un peu gros... Musa Mélodie revient souvent aussi. Pas d'accord non plus. _

_Enfin, sinon, que voulais-je dire ? Ah oui, je dois reconnaître que je suis assez redondante sur la façon dont Musa parler de notre fée de la technologie à la fin de ce chapitre. Dans le troisième de QDS, elle pense un peu la même chose. Il est vrai qu'écrire (ou réécrire) deux histoires de front causant du même personnages... On peut se répéter mais c'est ainsi que j'imagine le caractère de ses deux personnages et je n'arrive donc plus à m'en dissocier. N'ayez nulles craintes néanmoins, les histoires ne se ressembleront pas mais elles peuvent avoir des similitudes au niveau des réactions des persos face à certaines situations. _

_Alors, Frédérique, c'est la colocataire de Layla et on l'a voit une fois dans la saison 2 (épisode 15 quand Layla danse devant Musa en s'imaginant sur scène). Je pense bien que c'est sur le blog Skyrock de WOF que je l'ai découverte. En réalité, je ne sais absolument rien sur cette fée mais j'ai trouvé que Frédérique serait un bon prénom pour elle. Ensuite, je trouvais drôle qu'il y ait une fée de sommeil à Alféa puis... Piff étant la mini-fée du sommeil, on peut dire que notre fée des fluides ne peut que s'entendre avec elle. De plus, je voyais mal Layla s'entendre avec une personne ayant à la fois une folle énergie, un fort tempérament et une personnalité affirmée. A mes yeux, Fred serait plutôt quelqu'un de flegmatique, garçon manqué. Enfin, bref, je me perds dans mes explications moi XD_

_Sinon, le père de Musa s'appelle bien Ho-Boé (merci au blog de WOF compilant toutes ses infos si précieuses sur les personnages). _

_Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Comme d'hab, les dates des mises à jours sont sur mon profil donc n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil. _

_Sur ce, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à la prochaine, _

_Memori Plume_


	3. Doux réveil

Il était au environ de six heure du matin sur la planète de Magix. L'obscurité laissait doucement place au jour et les premiers rayons du soleil levant s'amusèrent à taquiner les silhouettes des six fées encore endormies à travers les fenêtres dépourvus de rideau de la pièce.

Cela faisait un peu près deux heures qu'elles s'étaient endormies et la plupart d'entre elles ne risquaient pas de se réveiller de sitôt : les émotions de la veille et le stress des dernières semaines accumulés avaient sur elles l'effet d'un puissant somnifère.

Seule Tecna semblait échapper à la règle et n'avait de cesse de se tourner et se retourner dans le canapé dans l'espoir de se rendormir. En vain, les rayons de ce coquin d'astre l'avait tiré des bras de morphée dans lequel elle s'était rapidement blottie. La fée avait toujours été très sensible à la lumière. En effet, elle était originaire d'une grande métropole Zénithienne spécialisée dans la robotique. Celle ci s'était développée, en toute logique, dans une zone climatique favorable au développement des droïdes, androïdes, … à savoir : une zone froide limitant le risque de surchauffe. Ainsi, il y faisait constamment froid et sombre : un temps hivernal permanent en somme qui ne permettait donc pas de faire bronzette.

Les premières semaines qu'elle avait passé sur Magix, Tecna avait porté des lentilles spéciales permettant à ses yeux de s'adapter progressivement à cette forte luminosité tout en les protégeant efficacement. Avec le temps, elle avait réussi à se faire à cette lumière trop accrue à son goût mais une chose à laquelle elle n'arrivait, au grand jamais, à se faire était bien le levé de soleil qu'elle jugeait beaucoup trop brutal. De ce fait, et ce depuis trois ans, elle était toujours debout à l'aube. Un comble quand l'on pense que, sur Zénith, elle restait au lit jusqu'en début d'après-midi.

« _Bon ben, je crois bien que je n'ai plus le choix… Je ne pourrais plus me rendormir. » _Pensa la fée de la technologie en se redressant dans le canapé.

Avec l'esprit encore quelque embrumé par le manque de sommeil, elle contempla ses amies qui, encore profondément endormies, étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce commune de leur dortoir.

Elle sourit en se remémorant les bons moments qu'elles avaient passé ensemble quelques heures plus tôt. Emballées dans des couvertures avec, en main, une bonne petite boisson bien chaude, elles avaient discuté durant plusieurs heures de choses et d'autres. Il y avait eu de nombreux fous rires qui réussirent à faire oublier à Tecna la soirée assez moyenne qu'elle avait passé la veille qu'aucune de ses amies n'avaient eu la décence d'évoquer et elle leur en était plus que reconnaissante.

Au bout d'un moment, un détail frappa la fée de la technologie. La couche de Layla était vide. Elle s'était déjà levée.

\- _Bizarre … _Pensa t-elle tout en se levant pour aller se faire un thé.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit, debout, sur le balcon. Elle s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre tout en évitant d'écraser les endormies qui parsemaient, de façon disparate, le sol.

\- _Hey Layla, déjà debout ?_

La fée des fluides, accoudée à la rambarde, se retourna légèrement tout en lui offrant un large sourire. Puis, elle porta à ses lèvres la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle avait à la main, en bu une gorgée et lui répondit, non sans une certaine pointe d'ironie :

_\- Finement observée Tec ! On ne peut rien te cacher à toi._

Voyant son amie tiquer un peu, elle s'empressa de lui préciser :

\- _C'est du second degré._

_\- Je sais ce qu'est le second degré. Merci._

_\- Oui mais on est bien d'accord que tu as parfois dur à le repérer._

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme aux cheveux magentas s'accouda, elle aussi, au côté de son amie et se mit à contempler la fin du lever du soleil.

Layla, quant à elle, continua de sirota son petit chocolat puis poursuivit :

\- _Je me suis levée tôt pour aller courir. Je le fais chaque matin mais je dois aller chercher ma tenue dans ma chambre. Fred dort sûrement, j'ai un peu peur de la réveiller._

_\- Je peux t'en prêter une si tu veux…_

\- _Sérieusement ? _S'exclama t-elle avec soulagement, _merci Tecna ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'angoisse de la réveiller ! Elle est pire que les Trix quand on __perturbe son sommeil._

La fée de la technologie rigola légèrement à l'allusion tout en essayant de se figurer Frédérique entrain d'attaquer la jeune métisse. Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de parler à la fée rêves : elle se trouvait dans l'année inférieure à la leur et passer plus de temps à dormir et sortir qu'étudier ce qui faisait qu'elles n'avaient pas spécifiquement d'atomes crochus. Néanmoins, même si ses réactions, que beaucoup jugeaient disproportionnés, étaient sujet à plaisanteries, Tecna avait parfaitement à les comprendre. Le sommeil était, pour Fred, la façon la plus naturelle d'accéder çà la source même de sa magie. Comme elle avec la technologie. Elle réagissait un peu pareillement lorsqu'on tentait de la décoller de ses écrans et autres gadgets… De manière plus moindre, bien évidemment.

Mais, la source du pouvoir de Layla était naturelle, omniprésente dans la vie de tout les jours, à l'inverse de la sienne ou de celle de sa colocataire. Ainsi, la jeune femme aux cheveux magentas comprenait pourquoi elle et les autres avaient parfois du mal à se figurer que certaines fées aient besoin de se connecter ainsi à leur source magique plus matérielle, superficielle, …

« _Voici un élément de cours sur les bases de la magie qu'il aurait été intéressant d'approfondir en première année. Je devrais le suggérer au professeur Adastrus. »_pensa t-elle avant de se tourner vers Layla.

_\- Bon, suis moi, on va essayer de te trouver ce qu'il faut._

Les deux fées repartirent dans le dortoir et tentèrent de le traverser le plus discrètement possible tout en évitant, une nouvelle fois, les corps endormis de leurs amies.

Une fois dans sa chambre, la citoyenne de Zénith ouvrit son armoire et désigna l'endroit où ses quelques vêtements de sports, parfaitement pliés, étaient rangés.

\- _Prends ce que tu veux !_

Layla ne se fit pas prier. Elle trouva rapidement son bonheur. Les tenues de sports de Tecna étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sommaires et cela la rassurait. Habituellement, elle se fichait bien de ce qu'elle portait pour courir mais elle avait du mal avec la mode Zénithienne qu'elle jugeait un peu trop… Etrange.

Donc, sans trop de gêne, après avoir fait son choix, elle commença à se changer tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux magentas, plus pudique, s'installa à son bureau et plongea la tête dans ses bouquins.

Histoire de la magie, métamorphoses, potions, sortilèges et maléfices, … Tant d'ouvrages et tant de choses à retenir pour les examens marquant la moitié de l'année.

Elle ne put retenir un soupir. Tecna avait beau ne pas rencontrer de soucis quant à la bonne compréhension et à la mémorisation de ses cours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir stressée et oppressée par le temps qui passait et la rapprochait doucement mais sûrement de cette étape fatidique de sa scolarité.

\- _Tec ? _Dit une voix qui l'a tira instantanément de ses ruminations.

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Je suis prête, je vais aller courir. Si ça te dis, tu peux venir avec moi._

La banalité de la question prêtait à sourire mais un combat intérieur fit rapidement rage chez la fée de la technologie. Elle était très tentée de suivre son amie : courir lui permettrait de faire le vide dans sa tête chose dont elle aurait bien besoin mais, en même temps, il lui semblait plus judicieux de rester ici à étudier dans le calme.

Courir ou travailler ? Se détendre ou étudier ?

Voici une question qu'elle détestait se poser.

\- _Vas-y sans moi, _commença t-elle en se retournant vers son interlocutrice, _je vais…_

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase… Ni se retenir de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. En face d'elle se trouvait Layla dans une tenue de sport des plus étonnantes : elle portait son jogging, ses baskets et le haut de pyjama de Musa ! Le mélange était cocasse !

Pas peu fière de l'effet qu'elle produisait, la jeune femme métissée prit la parole, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- _Ton t-shirt est trop serré pour moi. Je préfère garder le haut de Musa pour courir, j'y suis bien à l'aise._

_\- Et… Tu ne préfères pas lui prendre… Directement un surv'…Puisque tu es là ? _Articula laborieusement Tecna.

Alors qu'elle tentait de calmer son fou rire, Layla contempla le coin de chambre de la citoyenne de Mélodie. C'était d'un bordel sans nom. Un véritable contraste avec la partie dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait beau ne pas être une maniaque de l'ordre, elle n'était pas fada de la politique zéro rangement de Musa. D'ailleurs, à vue d'oeil, il ne semblait n'y avoir aucun survêt un temps soit peu propre à enfiler. Puis, fouiller dans ce capharnaüm risquait de prendre du temps avec la garantie certaines de râleries de la part de qui vous savez parce qu'on avait osé toucher à ses affaires.

Et, il faut dire ce qu'il est, la princesse d'Andros, aujourd'hui, avait la pure flemme de gérer tout ça.

\- _Non, aujourd'hui, je préfère éviter tout incident d'ordre diplomatique. _Dit-elle en cherchant à caricaturer son père

Au lieu de se calmer, le rire de son amie ne fit que redoubler au suite de cette imitation ce qui fait sourire la fée des fluides. C'était bon de voir Tecna de si bonne humeur, elle qui avait l'air si préoccupée il y a quelques heures de cela.

\- _Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Donc, tu ne viens pas ?_

_\- Non, _répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux magentas en reprenant son sérieux, _je vais étudier un peu en attendant que les autres ne se réveillent._

\- _Tu es trop sérieuse… _Soupira Layla. _Enfin… Tu as raison, profites du calme ! On se revoit au petit-déj._

La fée de la technologie, plutôt soulagée qu'elle ne lui fasse pas la leçon, lui fit un petit sourire et, tout en se replongeant dans ses cours, lui souhaita un bon jogging.

Mais, alors qu'elle pensait avoir le champ libre pendant au moins une bonne heure, elle entendit du remue-ménage dans la salle commune.

\- _Layla, bordel, c'était ma main ça !_

_\- Oups, désolée Bloom, je ne t'avais pas vu…_

Tecna poussa un profond soupir. Quand la terrienne était réveillée, c'était pour de bon. Elle ne se rendormirait pas. Son heure studieuse semblait compromise.

En effet, peu après, la jeune femme à la chevelure rousse vint toquer à sa porte dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de compagnie mettant définitivement fin à son projet.

De son côté et le sourire aux lèvres, la princesse d'Andros descendait les escaliers, heureuse de savoir que les deux fées se tiendraient compagnie pendant qu'elle courait. Étudier dès le matin, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que l'univers s'opposerait à cette idée. Elle n'avait fait que lui donner un léger coup de main.

* * *

_Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre de TZ pour le 18 juillet !_

_Court, je vous l'accorde. Pour l'heure, c'est le seul à faire cette longueur. Lorsque je l'ai écris, j'ai hésité à le poursuivre au delà du départ de Layla mais je me suis rapidement dit qu'il était parfait comme ça. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je pose encore le décor, je prends mon temps. J'aime travailler sur les relations des personnages. Ainsi, j'ai eu envie de consacrer un ptit bout de cette histoire à Tecna et Layla. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire sur ses deux personnages. Quand j'étais petite, je dois reconnaitre que l'arrivée de Layla dans la série m'avait un peu.. énervée ? Il n'y avait déjà pas grand chose sur notre fée de la technologie alors qu'une nouvelle se mette à lui piquer le peu d'écran qu'on lui accordait ! Enfin, j'étais petite aussi, ne me juger pas ! _

_Enfin, Layla qui fait exprès de réveiller Bloom pour ne pas laisser Tecna toute seule et l'empêcher de réviser... N'est y pas beau ? Ces deux fées ne se jetteront jamais dans les bras l'une de l'autre, ce n'est pas dans leurs caractère mais elles ont toutes deux leurs façons bien à elles de se prouver leur affection. _

_Je crains que cette petite note soit bourrée de fautes en plus d'être confuse. J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour cela. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre tout en légèreté vous aura plu ! J'ai hâte de poster le 4 et le 5 (que j'affectionne particulièrement)_

_A la prochaine, _

_Memori Plume_


	4. Dissemblance d'errements

_**Examens de la mi-année : jour 1**_

Ce matin-là, Tecna eut beaucoup de mal à s'extirper de son lit. D'ailleurs, elle eut l'impression, dès son réveil, de tout vivre comme dans une bulle, une dimension, une réalité parallèle comme si elle était présente sans l'être. Tout les bruits semblaient atténués, les gens, son environnement, tout lui paraissait flou. Les seules choses qui lui semblaient clairement perceptible étaient les battements affolés de son coeur, reflet parfait, s'il en est, de son stress et seul indicateur sûr du fait qu'elle était toujours bien vivante ainsi que sa respiration : saccadée du moins quand personne ne faisait attention à elle.

De l'extérieur, tout allait bien pour elle. Elle semblait détendue, un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire mais qui s'en souciais? Tout le monde savait que la peau de Zénithiens était plus clair que la normale. Personne ne s'en inquiétait.

Elle ne mangea rien au petit-déjeune ce matin-là, Là encore, rien d'extraordinaire. Elle n'était pas très gourmande. Néanmoins, elle avait mangé, malgré son estomac noué, un bout de la pomme que Flora lui avait tendu à l'une des pauses. Malgré le fait qu'elle failli la rendre quelques instants plus tard, Tecna avait été touché par cette intention.

Ce matin-là marquait le début des deux semaines d'évaluation de la mi-année que les élèves allait devoir subir.

La première semaine, les épreuves théoriques où les divers examens se voyaient fortement condensés.

La seconde, les épreuves pratiques, beaucoup plus souple au niveau des horaires mais particulièrement éreintantes physiquement.

Tecna avait tant étudié qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà subit les épreuves pratiques. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout restait à faire

Elle avait été bien tenté de prendre une potion énergisante mais, à Alféa, l'usage de potions et de sort était strictement interdit dans le cadre des performances scolaires.

Ainsi chaque élève était contrôlée par Ophélia, l'infirmière scolaire, avant d'entrer en classe. Grâce à un scanner techno-magique de poche, cette dernière pouvait détecter très aisément toute trace de sortilège et/ou de décoction magique sur les apprenties fées.

Au vu des nombreux sorts de mémoire et des potions stimulantes existants, il était préférable de prendre ses précautions.

« _Il y a des jours où l'on aimerait bien pouvoir se doper » _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en baillant discrètement alors qu'Avalon distribuait les copies.

_**Examens de la mi-année : Jour 2**_

Assisse contre un arbre au cœur de la forêt, la jeune fée de la nature révisait. Au sein de son milieu naturel, elle se se sentait plus sereine. Un point essentiel, selon ses parents, pour s'assurer une bonne réussite.

A la pensée de ses parents, Flora détacha son attention de ses bouquins, laissant les souvenirs de ses douces années d'enfance l'envahir :

L'odeur des bons petits plats dans la cuisine, les veillées autour du feu le soir, les récoltes de la rosée fraîche le matin, la chasse aux plantes rares, l'entretien de la serre durant lesquelles Miele et elle se faisaient des batailles d'eau...

Et, d'aussi loin qu'elle ne s'en souvienne, jamais l'ombre d'un manuel scolaire dans la clarté de sa journée. Comme tout les enfants de Limphéa, Flora n'était jamais allée à l'école avant ses 15 ans. Sur sa planète, l'instruction commune n'avait pas lieu d'être avant cet âge. Il était seulement demandé aux parents d'apprendre à leurs enfants à lire, écrire et calculer mais, sinon, ils étaient libres d'enseigner ce qu'ils voulaient à leur progéniture. A l'adolescence, on considérait que l'enfant avait assez évolué pour décider s'il voulait ou non faire des études et dans quel domaine.

En arrivant à Alféa, elle dû se plier aux exigences nouvelles que lui imposait les études et la vie en internat : heure de coucher et de réveil imposée, de longues journées de cours, des devoirs à faire, des leçons à étudier et ce avec des limites de temps, …

Elle avait un peu tâtonné le premier trimestre à chercher le juste équilibre entre étude et détente mais elle avait fini par bien s'adapter.

En plus des ses connaissances très étendues sur les plantes, ses parents lui avaient enseigné l'envie d'apprendre et, avec elle, le goût de l'effort et du travail bien fait… Qualités qui, de l'avis de Flora, manquaient cruellement sur certaines planètes où, bien généralement, les enfants étudiaient plus par contraintes que par envie ce qui finissait par les dégoûter profondément des études et leur fermait des portes.

\- _Parfois, cela me manque… _Soupira t-elle en regardant un couple d'oiseaux s'envoler dans le bleu du ciel.

_**Examens de la mi-année : jour 4**_

Bloom, Stella : même pièce. L'une est distraite par ses propres pensées, l'autre n'arrive pas se concentrer. Toutes deux décrochent de leurs cours. C'était l'avant dernier jour des épreuves théoriques et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

En effet, si on y regardait de plus près, la princesse de Solaria, allongée sur le lit de son amie, avait développée une fascination pour sa chevelure dorée et en particulier pour l'une des mèches se situant du côté droit de sa tête qu'elle enroulait et déroulait autour de son index depuis le début de leurs révisions. De temps à autre, elle poussait un long et profond soupir espérant ainsi attirer l'attention de la terrienne afin de lui proposer une quelconque activité.

Il faut dire que, depuis près d'une heure, elle faisait une liste mentale de tout ce qui était plus passionnant que le travail scolaire. Elle commençait par des choses des plus classiques pour elle : faire les boutiques, papoter, voir Brandon, …. puis passait par des occupations un peu moins dans son style : lire un roman, s'occuper des plantes de Flora, faire du sport avec Layla et elle commençait à se conclure de manière assez étrange :

« _ Chevaucher une licorne… Pour cela, il faudrait trouver une licorne… Mais, si je fabrique une corne et que je la pose sur la tête d__'un__ cheval, ça en fait une licorne non ? »_

Stella n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'attrait pour les études. Sur sa planète d'origine, elle avait été scolarisé, dans un premier temps, au palais avec, pour unique présence, celle de son précepteur : un vieil homme aigri. Jusqu'à ses huit ans, elle s'était énormément ennuyée et avait doucement commencer à décrocher. Afin d'éviter que leur fille ne soit dégoûtée des études, ses parents décidèrent de la mettre dans une école sur Callisto. Il n'était pas commun de scolariser les membres de la royauté dans des écoles publiques… Encore moins quand l'école en question se trouvait bien loin de la planète d'origine de ces derniers mais, étant proche de la famille royale de Callisto, Radius et Luna en avait eu d'excellents retours. En effet, la princesse Véranda, la petite dernière d'un an la cadette de Stella, la fréquentait et s'y épanouissait. Si la mère de la fée du soleil y avait vu l'opportunité d'y voir sa fille unique s'épanouir, Radius, quant à lui, espérait bien qu'elle noue des liens avec la royale demoiselle afin de s'assurer l'avenir de ses bonnes relations diplomatiques avec Callisto.

Ainsi, Stella était partie loin de chez elle… A l'époque, ses parents étaient en instance de divorce donc ce n'était pas plus mal. Qui plus est, la méthode d'enseignement lui convenait parfaitement : on y apprenait en s'amusant. Pas de bancs, des groupes d'élèves restreints et des méthodes adaptées à chacun. La princesse de Solaria avait eu d'excellentes notes jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille à Alféa.

C'était pourtant parce qu'elle avait exprimé à ses parents le désir d'y être scolarisée qu'elle avait pu s'y inscrire. Dans l'esprit de Stella, une école de magie était un lieu où l'on apprenait en pratiquant et non dans des bouquins. Ainsi, elle déchanta très rapidement et ce dès les premiers jours… Les méthodes étaient totalement différentes de celles auxquelles elle avait été habitué.

D'ailleurs, l'accident du laboratoire de potions… Ce n'en était pas totalement un. Elle savait pertinemment à l'époque qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mettre autant de réactifs dans sa solution mais elle l'avait quand même fait… Une façon de s'enfuir de cet endroit oppressant à ses yeux…

Par contre, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat… Surtout au niveau capillaire ! L'explosion que son mélange avait provoqué avait non seulement soufflé une partie de la salle de classe mais avait aussi cramé une partie de sa chevelure !

Ce sacrifice capillaire n'avait pas été vain : la jeune fée n'avait pas été autorisé à remettre les pieds à Alféa de toute l'année. Qui plus est, Stella ne comptait plus y retourner du tout mais, après avoir passé une année entière en partie seule avec un nouveau précepteur, elle finit par changer d'avis.

Et, aujourd'hui, elle ne regrettait absolument pas cette décision. Ses notes étaient certes assez moyenne mais elle s'était fait des amis extraordinaires en les personnes des Winx et des spécialistes puis elle avait rencontré Brandon… Plus que jamais : sa vie était à Magix.

D'ailleurs, un nouveau café venait d'ouvrir à Magix. Il était 15h passé, l'heure parfaite pour grignoter quelques gourmandises en terrasse… Surtout avec ce soleil ! C'était décidé, elle allait prendre une pause avec ou sans son amie !

\- _Bloom ?_

L'intéressée sembla ne pas l'entendre. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle semblait ailleurs. Loin de ses cours, de ses examens mais aussi loin de l'ennui que Stella semblait ressentir. Cela n'avait pas échappé à la princesse de Solaria qui avait cherché à savoir ce qui la tracassait. En vain et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! La fée se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Celle ci sursauta.

\- _Stella ! Ça ne va pas de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ?_

_\- Je t'ai appelé, tu n'as pas répondu. Quelque chose te tracasse ?_

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, j_e ne veux pas en parler, _bougonna Bloom.

_« Évidemment » _pensa la blonde en bouillonnant intérieurement. Elle ignorait ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette situation : le fait que son amie ne se confie pas à elle ou le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. S'il elle n'était plus capable de soutirer des informations aux gens, elle perdrait l'un de ses points forts.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à travailler… _soupira la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu , _je ne gère vraiment pas bien cette session…_

_\- __Ça te dirait qu'on aille tester ce nouveau café dans le centre de Magix ? C'est moi qui offre !_

_\- Je ne sais pas trop… On ferait mieux de travailler non ?_

Stella se mise la supplier silencieusement ce qui fit sourire son amie. Elle n'arrivait jamais à résister bien longtemps quand elle faisait ses yeux de chat.

\- _Oh, et puis, au point où on en est… Allons-y ! _Céda t-elle

La princesse de Solaria sauta de joie. Elle était rassurée, son charme naturel agissait encore. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle fera une croix sur l'un de ses meilleurs atouts.

_**Examens de la mi-année, seconde semaine**_

La seconde semaine des examens débutait et, avec elle, les épreuves pratiques : un soulagement pour la plupart des élèves. Éreintante physiquement, elles étaient généralement la bouée de secours permettant de sauver de l'échec les fées à en devenir qui avaient perdu pied lors des examens théoriques.

Second jour de la semaine, de bon matin, toutes les étudiantes étaient réunies dans la cour à attendre l'arrivée de leur directrice et du corps enseignant qui devait leurs donner les noms de leurs adversaires pour l'examen du lendemain.

Les discussions allaient bon train parmi les fées de première année :

\- _Tu penses que tu seras contre qui ?_

_\- Ce sera mon premier combat… Ça me stresse trop._

_\- Moi, je plains les troisièmes qui tomberont sur les Winx._

Les deuxièmes et les troisième années en question étaient beaucoup plus sereines. Deux fois par an, les fées étaient amenées à s'affronter entre elles. Trois duels de prévues pour chacune… Selon la légende, en gagner deux assuraient à coup sûr la moyenne pour …. (j'ai pas toujours d'idées non plus…).

Avec l'expérience, les plus âgées savaient qu'ils ne servaient à rien de paniquer. Les combats étaient évalués par l'intégralité du corps enseignant. Peu importe sur qui elles tomberaient, l'important était de tenir le plus longtemps possible face à son adversaire afin que Griselda, qui enseignait l'autodéfense, puisse leur mettre une note plus ou moins correcte. C'était la plus exigeante, le reste des professeurs n'était, quant à eux, pas très difficile à convaincre.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant de retrouver l'intégralité du Winx club assisse pour certaines, adosser pour d'autres contre les colonnes de l'école entrain de discuter entre elles de ce qu'elles feraient une fois la session terminée.

\- _J'ai hâte de rendre visite à ma tante ! _Dit Musa, _je n'ai pas l'occasion de la voir souvent._

Tecna fit un petit sourire à la jeune femme avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de son téléphone. La tante dont parlait son amie était la sœur de sa mère. Cette dernière avait été longtemps en conflit avec son père suite à son décès. Elle lui reprochait de ne pas s'être occuper assez bien d'elle, de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour éviter l'inévitable. Mais, au fil du temps, ils s'étaient rabibochés… Pour Musa et en souvenir de Wa-Nin.

\- _C'est cool, moi je vais alterner une semaine chez mon père, une semaine chez ma mère. Donc, la première partie des vacances risque d'être très calme._

_\- C'est ta mère qui s'occupe d'organiser des fêtes, c'est ça ? _Demanda Layla.

\- _Yep ! _Répondit la princesse de Solaria, _ils en prennent du temps… Des nouvelles Tecna ?_

La fée de la technologie hocha la tête. Son petit copain venait de lui communiquer le nom de ses adversaires ainsi que ceux de ses amis. D'ordinaire, ce n'était pas permis de laisser filtrer ce genre d'informations donc les cinq fées s'empressèrent de se rapprocher de la jeune femme pour obtenir plus de détails sans que personne ne les entendent.

\- _Timmy et Sky n'affronteront aucun des autres spécialistes. Par contre, Hélia devra se battre contre Riven et Brandon._

La fée de la nature grimaça. Elle savait que son petit copain ne souhaitait absolument pas tomber contre l'un de ses amis.

-_Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai l'impression que les profs de Fontaine-Rouge adorent voir les groupes d'amis se battre entre eux._

_\- Que veux-tu dire par là Musa ? _Demanda Layla.

_\- Une fois les combats de cette session passés, les spécialistes se seront officiellement tous déjà affrontés au moins une fois ! _Répondit Tecna.

\- _Ah bon ?_

_\- __Bien, _dit une voix que les Winx ne connaissaient que trop bien, _merci à toutes pour votre patience._

_Je vais demander aux premières années de suivre le professeur Wizgiz et aux élèves de seconde années de suivre le professeur Avalon afin de prendre connaissance de vos adversaires. _

Alors qu'elles étaient entrain de débattre sur le sadisme des professeurs de Fontaine-Rouge, elles n'avaient pas vu le leurs pénétrer dans la cour, au grand soulagement de l'ensemble des étudiantes.

Suite aux consignes données par la directrice, la cour se vida rapidement ne laissant sur place qu'une trentaine d'étudiantes. Ces dernières (Winx incluses) s'empressèrent de se diriger vers la doyenne qui commença, dans l'ordre alphabétique, à donner à chacune les noms de leurs adversaires.

\- _Maria Ambers affrontera Musa Hope, Flora Jones et Nadie Smith_

_\- Et merde_, soupira la dénommée Maria.

-_Musa et Flora promettent d'être des adversaires coriaces. _Commenta l'une des étudiantes

\- _Eh et moi alors ? Vous ne me considérez même pas comme une menace ?_

Layla ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant l'air faussement outrée de Nadie. Il faut dire que cette dernière n'était pas du tout douée pour les combats. C'est bien simple, depuis son entrée à l'école, elle n'en avait pas reporté un seul ! Malgré tout, la fée du rire le prenait avait beaucoup d'auto-dérision.

-_Quelle déveine, j'aurais voulu avoir ma moyenne moi…_

_\- Ne pars pas défaitiste Maria, Musa et moi ne somme pas imbattables._

L'étudiante fit la moue, peu convaincue par cette affirmation.

-_ Les pouvoirs du son et de la nature sont largement supérieurs au mien… Je pars avec un désavantage. En plus, je n'ai pas encore mon Enchantix…_

\- _Au moins, tu n'es pas tombée sur Bloom, _lui répondit une fée aux cheveux rouges.

La principale intéressée décida de ne pas réagir. Ce genre de remarque était courante. Objectivement, son pouvoir était le plus puissant de tous et elle le maîtrisait très bien ce qui faisait d'elle une adversaire de taille et invaincue depuis deux ans. Même si cela avait quelque chose de flatteur, ce statut de fée parfaite que lui imposait les autres élèves lui pesait. Elle ne se sentait pas plus exceptionnelles que d'autres.

_\- Mesdemoiselles, un peu de silence je vous prie. Alors, Tecna Anderson affrontera Amaryl Tyler, Bloom Peters et Frédérique Stone._

_\- __Ah ben tu vois, ça c'est __ce__ qui s'appelle ne pas avoir de bol ! _

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde, _

_Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente entre la sortie du chapitre 3 et 4. Pour tout vous dire, je souhaitais absolument conserver mes deux chapitres d'avances sur la publication et le sixième chapitre (qui aura pour nom duels et étincelles) s'avère être plus long que ses prédécesseurs. La raison étant que je souhaitais absolument y placé certains événements et que je voulais les décrire de façon convenable et sans précipitation. Il me reste, encore, à cette heure-ci, une ou deux pages à écrire pour le finir mais ça ira assez vite à mon avis. _

_Alors, le titre de ce chapitre, j'ai galéré à le trouver... Eh oui, de base, je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais le nommer. Finalement, j'ai fait des recherches ci et là, lu des définitions de mots et trouvé des synonymes afin d'arriver à ce résultat : __**"Dissemblance d'errements"**_

_Clairement, ce titre doit vous paraître perturbant. Moi-même, je n'ai jamais employé une seule fois ses deux mots avant aujourd'hui et j'espère l'avoir enfin fait correctement. Alors, il faut savoir que la dissemblance, cela signifie un manque de ressemblance et errements c'est égal à une manière d'agir habituelle et considérée comme blâmable. Je me suis dit que j'allais vous expliquer les raisons pour laquelle ce titre me plaisait (hormis de par le fait que, à l'oreille, il sonne vachement bien) mais je trouve sympathique l'idée que vous cherchiez par vous même le rapport entre le contenu et ses deux mots. _

_Je vous confirmer à tous que notre planète Zénith chérie d'amour entrera en scène dans le chapitre 7, que le chapitre 5 causera d'un personnage autre que Tecna et que le chapitre 6 est vraiment trop cool à mes yeux ! _

_A tout bientôt pour la suite et bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui reprennent le chemin de l'école (chouette de parler d'examens à cette période de l'année, j'ai peut-être pas choisi mon moment moi... ). _

_Merci d'avoir lu, _

_Memori Plume_


	5. Les ombres du passé

_Bien le bonjour tout le monde,_

_Longue période sans mise à jour hein ? _

_On en reparle à la fin ! Ce chapitre traitera de Bloom. Le titre est un petit clin d'oeil à TecZénith qui écrivait, à une époque, "Les terreurs du passé".  
_

_On se retrouve après la dernière ligne. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cette nuit là, Bloom n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle se sentait plus que tracassée et envahit par des questions sans réponses.

Lors de l'un des nombreux affrontements qu'elle eut avec Valtor, ce dernier lui avait parlé de ses parents. Sous-entendant qu'il les avait connu et, pire encore, qu'il avait causé leurs pertes.

Pendant une longue période, elle avait tenté de mettre de côté les brides de conversations qu'ils avaient eu, persuadée qu'une telle affirmation, venant du sorcier, ne pouvait être que fausse. Il avait cherché à la déstabiliser afin de mieux la détruire et rien d'autre.

Mais, une fois la dimension magique débarrassée de la menace que représentait le sorcier, le doute s'était mis, tel un serpent, à s'insinuer dans son esprit et à y répandre petit à petit son venin. Comment pouvait-elle être certaine ou non de la véracité de ses propos ?

Elle aurait pu solliciter l'aide de Faragonda afin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire mais elle ne souhaitait plus s'appuyer sur les informations que la doyenne lui fournissait au compte-gouttes. Surtout que, avec les nombreux événements qui s'étaient produits depuis qu'elle lui avait relaté l'histoire de la compagnie de la lumière et celle de la disparition de ses parents, Bloom ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver incohérente. Ses parents biologiques avaient affronté Valtor : c'était un fait mais… y avaient-ils vraiment laissé leurs vies ?

Tout en se retournant une énième fois dans son lit, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Il y aura bientôt une dizaine de jour, c'était son anniversaire. A cause des examens, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le célébrer… C'était peut-être tant mieux car, cette année, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle en savait si peu sur son passé et même si Mike et Vanessa étaient des parents géniaux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de fêter son jour de naissance avec eux plutôt qu'avec sa véritable famille.

« _Bon, tant pis, j'y vais ! »_

Prudemment et silencieusement, Bloom s'extirpa de son lit. Un pas après l'autre, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Flora, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et saisit son téléphone histoire de pouvoir s'éclairer une fois sortie de la chambre. Elle préférait éviter d'utiliser la lumière dans la pièce histoire de ne pas réveiller l'une des plantes de sa colocataire sensible à la luminosité et surtout hurlante comme pas deux. Alors, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle chercha à atteindre la porte le plus discrètement possible. Ce n'était chose aisée surtout quand l'un des ses pieds nus se posa sur un petit quelque chose de légèrement en sautillant sur un pied, les larmes aux yeux, la fée jura silencieusement.

« _Bordel, ça fait tellement mal ! C'est presque aussi douloureux que de marcher sur un lego ! »_

Malgré cette péripétie (sponsorisée par Lego, soutien de vos douleurs plantaires depuis je ne sais plus combien d'années), Bloom finit par réussir à s'extirper de la chambre. Dans la salle commune, à la lumière de son téléphone, elle trouva ses chaussures qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler puis partie dans les couloirs de l'école.

« _Direction : la bibliothèque ! »_

Bloom marcha d'un pas déterminée sans craindre de se faire repérer à cause de la lampe de son téléphone allumée. L'une des nombreuses choses qui l'avait marqué en arrivant à Alféa, c'était l'absence de surveillance au sein de l'école une fois la nuit tombée. En effet, le bâtiment étant protégé par un dôme magique, nul crainte pour le corps enseignant d'une quelconque visite de courtoisie par des gens peu recommandables ni de fugues et escapades du côté des élèves. Ainsi, toutes les portes étaient rarement fermées et l'ensemble des professeurs pouvait s'accorder un repos bien mérité.

Nulle crainte non plus que les élèves n'emploient leurs pouvoirs au beau milieu de la nuit. La mise en place du dôme induisait un territoire restreint dans lequel l'énergie magique circulait extrêmement vite. Le corps enseignant y était particulièrement sensible au point de s'en retrouver tirer du sommeil. Ainsi, très peu d'étudiantes ne tentaient quoi que ce soit.

En conclusion, les habitants de cette dimension n'étaient pas préparés à une intervention à la terrienne à savoir sans magie, à l'ancienne.

Au début, Bloom avait trouvé ça dingue mais, avec le temps, elle avait apprit à en tirer avantage. Par exemple, en se rendant dans le laboratoire de potions pour y piquer quelques ingrédients çi et là pour un devoir. C'était tellement plus simple, économique et pratique que d'aller en chercher dans la banlieue de la ville de Magix ou dans le fin fond de la forêt. Il lui suffisait juste d'ouvrir la porte et de se servir. Et si, parfois, le prof de potion remarquait qu'il avait moins de graine de laurier rouge, il pensait qu'il avait juste était distrait.

Ah, il était clair que cette faiblesse d'esprit lui avait très souvent sauvé la mise. Et, cette nuit, elle voulait encore exploiter cette faiblesse pour s'introduire dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'y avait plus fait de recherches sur sa famille depuis deux ans à l'époque où elle s'interrogeait sur la présence de Daphné dans ses rêves.

Alors qu'elle se replongeait doucement dans les souvenirs de sa première année d'étudiante à Alféa, Bloom atteignit la porte imposante de la bibliothèque de l'école. Avec précaution, elle mit sa main sur la poignée, la fit tourner tout en faisant légèrement peser son poids sur cette dernière afin de l'ouvrir. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Elle s'empressa alors d'entrer et de fermer derrière elle.

Hormis certains recoins illuminés par les rayons de la lune (les fenêtres étant dépourvues de rideaux), la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité… Et elle le restera. La lumière de la bibliothèque était produite magiquement et il serait trop bête de se faire attraper maintenant.

« _Bien, alors maintenant, au boulot. »_

La jeune fée se dirigea, à la lumière de son portable, vers la section consacrée à l'histoire des mondes de la dimension magique d'un pas assuré.

Depuis un moment déjà, elle faisait du repérage dans les rayonnages sans l'aide de l'outil magique de recherche. Elle n'avait plus confiance en Barbathéa. Lorsqu'elle avait fait des recherches sur Daphné, tout les livres la concernant avait disparu dès le lendemain. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter que cela ne se reproduise avec les bouquins traitant de Domino, des trois sorcières ancestrales ou encore de la compagnie de la lumière qui étaient les objets de sa quête nocturne.

Depuis que Valtor avait disparu, elle avait passé la plupart de ses temps libres à flâner dans la bibliothèque afin de repérer plus ou moins où ces derniers se trouvaient. Malheureusement, étant donné que, d'ordinaire, elle n'était pas une habituée des lieux, Barbathéa avait doucement commencé à la surveiller. Ayant peur qu'elle ne prévienne Faragonda et ruine par la même occasion tout ses efforts, Bloom venait de prendre la décision de poursuivre sa recherche de la vérité uniquement la nuit et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne des réponses claires sur le devenir de sa famille biologique et de son royaume.

Ainsi, une fois arrivée dans le rayonnage qui l'intéressait, la fée de la flamme du dragon se mise à chercher les livres l'intéressant. Rapidement, elle mit la main sur un de ceux qu'elle avait repéré en flânant la veille. Un livre sur l'origine des différents royaumes qui composent la dimension magique. C'était un bon début ! Elle le cala sous son bras et décida de se diriger vers le côté gauche de l'étagère là où devait, logiquement,se trouver les bouquins dont le titre commençait par les premières lettres de l'alphabet. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se mit à déchanter. En effet, au début du rayonnage : pas de livres commençant par « A », « B » ou même « D » ! Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le système de classement de la dimension magique différait de celui qu'elle connaissait !

« _C'est pas possible ? Comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte ? __»_

Lui revient alors le jour de sa punition où, avec les Winx, elles avaient dû ranger plusieurs centaines de livres dans leurs rayonnages. C'était Musa, Flora et Tecna qui s'en étaient, en grande majorité, chargés étant donné que Layla et Stella avait cherche à lui enseigner le protocole à suivre pour la grande fête organisée au palais d'Eraklyon.

« _Mais quel karma de merde ! »_

De rage, elle balança l'unique livre en sa possession le plus loin possible ! Elle aurait dû aider les filles au lieu de se préparer pour ce stupide bal qui, en plus de cela, avait été d'un désastre sans nom ! Chercher à l'aveuglette dans une si grande bibliothèque était inutile ! On était déjà à la moitié de l'année scolaire ! Sans compter, les vacances. Le temps lui manquait.

« _Bon, calme toi, s'énerver comme ça, c'est pas un bon plan. »_

Bloom tenta d'apaiser sa respiration, saccadée par la soudaine rage qui était montée en elle et parviens, finalement, à la maîtriser au bout de quelques secondes. Puis, doucement, elle se dirigea vers le livre qu'elle avait lancé afin de le ramasser. Rapidement, elle l'examina. A son grand soulagement, elle constata qu'il n'avait pas été abîmé dans sa chute. De ce fait, elle entreprit de le lire en dépit de la grande déception qui la consumait. Peut-être y trouverait-elle les informations intéressantes pour lesquelles elle était venue ici au beau milieu de la nuit…

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé et, après un solide déjeuner, l'ensemble des étudiantes d'Alféa s'était retrouvée dans la cour, prêtes à embarquer dans les vaisseaux qui devaient les amener à Fontaine-Rouge, là où se déroulerait leurs duels.

\- _Alors Tecna ? Tu te sens prête ? _Demanda Stella à son amie qui était occupée à pianoter sur son ordinateur de poche.

La principale intéressée ne répondit pas, visiblement absorbée par ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

\- _Tec ? Ouhouuuuu ?_

Un peu agacée d'être ignorer ainsi, la princesse de Solaria arracha brusquement, des mains de la jeune femme, le petit appareil technologique et le brandit bien en l'air pour que Tecna, plus petite qu'elle, ne puisse l'attraper.

\- _Stella ! _

_\- Excuse moi mais je t'ai posé une question. J'aimerais que tu y répondes. __Ça__ ne se fait pas d'ignorer les gens comme ça._

_\- Tu m'as posé une question ? _Demanda t-elle visiblement surprise.

La fée du soleil et de la lune soupira tout en baissant le bras pour rendre son ordinateur à Tecna. Elle remarqua au passage qu'elle était entrain de discuter avec une certaine Iris. Ce prénom ne lui disait et, curieuse d'en apprendre plus, elle tenta de lire les messages échangés entre les deux jeunes femmes. C'était sans compter sur Tecna qui, se rendant compte de l'indiscrétion dont la blonde faisait preuve, s'empressa de récupérer son appareil.

\- _Et ça ne se fait pas __non plus__ de lire les conversations des autres Stella ! C'est privé !_

_\- Qui est Iris ?_

_\- Une amie._

_\- Tu as d'autres amis ?_

Musa, qui venait d'arriver, s'empressa de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- _Aïe, je voulais dire que… Je suis surprise parce que tu n'en a__s__ jamais parlé. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu étais quelqu'un d'asocial._

_\- T'inquiètes pas, j'avais compris. _

Soudainement, le téléphone de la fée de la technologie se mit à sonner et cette dernière, après s'être excuser, s'éloigna de ses amies pour prendre l'appel.

\- _Musa, je sais que je ne dis parfois pas les choses comme il faut mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire mal._

_\- Désolée, je ne pensais pas que mon coup était aussi fort… Je dois avoir pris du muscle à force de m'entraîner avec Layla, _répondit elle en rigolant légèrement.

\- _Oui, je confirme. _

_\- Tecna a tout un groupe d'amis sur Zénith, _renchérit la fée de la musique.

\- _Ah bon ? Comment tu sais ça ?_

_\- Ben, je lui ai demandé. Tu sais, avec le temps, j'ai commencé à comprendre comment elle fonctionne. Tecna n'est pas du genre à parler d'elle spontanément mais il suffit de discuter avec elle et de creuser un peu pour en savoir plus._

La fée du soleil et de la lune hocha doucement la tête. Il est vrai qu'elle ne prenait jamais vraiment le temps de converser avec son amie. Il faut dire qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment le même caractère et que, malgré le fait que les jeunes femmes s'appréciaient, elles ne ressentaient pas le besoin de passer beaucoup de temps rien que toute les deux.

\- _Je m'excuse encore pour le coup de coude._

_\- T'inquiètes pas, ça va. _Répondit-elle avec un sourire, _tiens, regarde qui voilà !_

Au loin, les deux fées virent Bloom et Flora arriver au pas de courses dans la cour puis se diriger vers elles.

-_ Alors ? On a eu dur à sortir du lit ? _Taquina Stella en s'adressant à la terrienne. _Heureusement que Flora est là !_

La fille aux cheveux roux, essoufflée, bafouilla péniblement quelques excuses. Sa colocataire l'avait réveillé une fois avant le déjeuner et elle s'était rendormie. Il faut dire que, le livre qu'elle avait trouvé cette nuit, elle l'avait épluché de A à Z. Elle n'y avait rien trouvé d'intéressant mais sa lecture avait été passionnante et lui avait ainsi permis de mettre temporairement de côté sa déception. Malheureusement, tout cela lui avait bouffé une bonne partie de ses heures de sommeil. Raison pour laquelle, elle avait replongé dans les bras de Morphée après son premier réveil. Heureusement que Flora était repassée sinon bonjour les problèmes. Ne pas se présenter à l'épreuve du jour lui aurait valu un paquet d'ennui.

\- _Mesdemoiselles, nous allons nous mettre en route pour Fontaine-Rouge. Veuillez monter dans les vaisseaux. _S'exclama mademoiselle Griselda en tapant dans ses mains.

Tecna s'empressa de raccrocher et de rejoindre ses amies très rapidement imitée par Layla qui, jusque là, discutait avec Frédérique. Ensemble, elles montèrent dans l'un des vaisseaux.

C'était parti pour l'un des épreuves les plus attendues de la session.

* * *

_Coucou, voilà la fin de ce cinquième et un peu court chapitre. _

_Celui-ci traite de Bloom et de sa recherche sur son passé. Car, peut-être ai-je omis de le préciser mais cette histoire se déroule entre la fin de la saison 3 et le premier film. _

_Je suis très contente de parler un peu de Bloom. Elle est loin d'être mon perso favori. La série ne fait que broder autour d'elle ne développant jamais assez les autres personnages et cela à le don de m'agacer. En plus, à force de faire ça, les scénaristes détruisent le personnage._

Il me semble que dans les trois premières saison et le premier film, chaque personnage avait sa place, l'histoire était bien construite... Ce qui lui a valu son succès. Désormais, la suite n'a plus aucun sens. Elle détruit tout l'univers qui a été construit (même si toutes les idées ne sont pas à jeter, ça ne colle pas très bien).

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis nostalgique des premières saisons. Chacun y avait son caractère et sa personnalité. Tout n'était pas rose et pailleté et c'était ça qui me plaisait. _

_J'essaie de me focaliser sur ces bons souvenirs pour écrire._

_Je m'excuse du retard. Avec la reprise des cours, mon rythme a changé et je dois m'y habituer. Je suis aussi parfois moins motivée à écrire sur les Winx. Et oui, ça arrive. J'ai tellement d'idées si et là en termes d'histoires perso que je suis parfois prise en deux feux : dois-je avancer dans mes fanfics ou sur des projets originaux ? Pour l'instant, le premier l'emporte en journée, le second en soirée. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Ca me laisse du temps pour chacun. _

_Je ne sais pas, à ce jour, quand sera publié le sixième est déjà écrit. Le septième est bientôt bouclé. Pour bien faire, il faudra attendre que je finisse le huitième mais, si je vois que cela prend trop de temps, je posterais avant. De toute manière, dès que j'aurais une date, je la mettrais sur mon profil. _

_Merci d'avoir lu et pour les nombreuses lectures,_

_Bon courage à tout ceux qui ont des projets qu'il souhaiteraient accomplir. _

_Et à la prochaine, _

_Memori Plume_


	6. Duels et étincelles

Dans l'arène de la prestigieuse école des chevaliers de Fontaine-Rouge, l'ambiance était pour ainsi dire déchaînée. Il faut le dire, en ce jour, se déroulait un spectacle que le public ne pouvait, sous aucune prétexte, manquer d'y assister. Comme chaque année depuis son ouverture il y a déjà plusieurs siècles, l'école ouvrait ses portes aux habitants de Magix, la ville voisine à l'occasion de la tant redoutée, évaluation des duels.

Une bonne manière pour l'établissement d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec les citoyens qui pouvait assister à cet événement gratuitement et le conseil d'administration de la ville qui les finançait en partie.

Depuis une centaine d'année, l'école d'Alféa qui, jusque là, préférait que les duels se déroulent en huit-clos avait, elle aussi, décidé de participer à cette petite mascarade pour jouir de la bonne image que celle-ci procurait Même s'il n'y avait rien à redire sur la qualité de l'enseignement qui y était prodigué, les (trop) nombreuses batailles résultant de sa grande proximité avec Tour-Nuage avait quelque peu ruiné leur image d'établissement respectable… A tel point que la plupart des familles d'influences préféraient placées leurs progénitures à Bêta, principal établissement concurrent de la célèbre école des fées.

L'école de la Tour Nuages, quant à elle , n'avait jamais daigné rendre ses duels accessibles au public et ce pour deux raisons : la première étant vouloir préserver le mystère qui l'entourait et la seconde que, étant subventionnée par des fonds privés, cet établissement n'avait que faire de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer et cela était bien l'une des rares choses que Faragonda et Saladin enviaient à leur collègue, la directrice Griffin qui n''avait jamais vu la couleur d'un quelconque problème financier.

Or donc, l'ambiance battait son plein et ce aussi bien dans les gradins qu'en coulisses où les élèves attendaient le tour de leurs duels. La plupart d'entre eux était, d'ailleurs, rassemblés dans les grandes alcôves leur donnant ainsi une vue plus que satisfaisante sur les combats. Ces derniers alternaient un duel magique entre deux étudiantes d'Alféa puis un, plus classique, entre deux héros de Fontaine-Rouge. Et ce duel, commencé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, avait de quoi tenir en haleine une grande partie du public : il opposait deux jeunes gens que nous ne connaissons que trop bien et les encouragements allaient bon train créant ainsi quelques tensions du côté des supporters.

_\- ALLEZ BRANDON ! TU VAS L'AVOIR !_

La fée de la lune et du soleil trépignait sur place. Elle était nerveuse comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son petit ami se battre et, ne sachant comment contenir cette angoisse, elle hurlait son soutien à l'homme qu'elle aimait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Quitte à se casser la voix.

\- _Stella !_

Même si cette façon de faire était, en somme, tout à fait adorable en temps normal : elle tapait sur les nerfs de sa voisine, Flora, car l'adversaire de l'écuyer du prince d'Eraklion n'était autre qu'Hélia.

Et, malgré le fait que la fée de la nature appréciait de tout coeur Brandon, elle ne pouvait supporter de voir son petit ami perdre. Il s'était tant entraîné pour ses duels et elle savait combien cela lui coûtait. L'homme aux cheveux noirs était un pacifiste dans l'âme ainsi il ne préférait user de la violence qu'en dernier recours et non afin de grappiller des points. Malheureusement pour lui et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne demandait pas l'avis de l'étudiant sur l'enseignement qu'on lui prodiguait. Chacun devait si conformer, qu'on le veille ou non.

_\- Quoi ? J'encourage Brandon : je n'ai pas le droit de le faire?_

_\- Si mais, moi, je suis là pour soutenir Hélia. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je me permets de casser les tympans à tout le monde !_

La princesse de Solaria leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire de plus. Il était rare que Flora, la douce Flora, lui fasse la leçon de manière si… Brutale mais, dans ce genre d'instant, elle se doutait bien qu'elle avait une raison valable. Entre autre, aujourd'hui, ce duel qui, lorsqu'elle reporta son attention complète dessus, prit une tournant assez inattendu.

Hélia avait attrapé, à l'aide de son gant et de ses fils, les bras du chevalier qui lui faisait face et avait entreprit de le faire tourner sur lui même afin que ces derniers ne s'enroulent autour de lui l'empêchant ainsi d'exécuter le moindre mouvement. Puis, en fermant le poing où se trouvait son gants, l'homme serra si fort ses ficelles que Brandon poussa un simili de cri de douleur avant de lâcher son épée et son bouclier. Un décompte se fit entendre dans les hauts parleurs positionner à des endroits stratégiques de l'arène.

\- _10…_

Brandon se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces afin de se libérer.

\- _6_

La foule hurla, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps au spécialiste pour se libérer de ses entraves.

Ayant encore une certaine liberté de mouvement au niveau des jambes, il se laissa tomber par terre.

\- _2_

Il entreprit de ramper jusqu'à son épée sûrement dans l'idée de rompre ses liens à l'aide de la lame. Une idée qui aurait sûrement pu porter ses fruits s'il l'avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt.

_\- 0, victoire d'Hélia _

Le temps était écoulé. Une fois que le verdict fût rendu, le public se mit à applaudir à tout rompre autant le vainqueur que le vaincu et Hélia relâcha sa prise et rendit à Brandon sa liberté de mouvement. Ce dernier entreprit de ramasser son épée. Assis à même le sol, il lui suffit de tendre son bras pour l'attraper

_« J'aurais pu l'atteindre, le combat aurait pu se dérouler différemment. » _ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en constatant le peu de distance qui le séparait de son arme.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Hélia, qui lui rapportait son bouclier, fit la même constatation.

\- _Quelques secondes de plus et tu aurais pu te libérer. J'ai eu de la chance. _Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Brandon la saisit.

\- _J'aurais dû être plus réactif. Félicitations pour ta victoire. C'était un beau combat. _Répondit-il

tout en se relevant avec un sourire.

Les deux spécialistes saluèrent la foule et se dirigèrent vers la sortie laissant place à l'annonce du duel suivant.

Dans les « coulisses », alors que Stella et Flora réconfortait pour l'une et félicitait pour l'autre, leur petit ami respectif, Bloom semblait, quant à elle, perdue dans ses pensées. En cause, le manque de sommeil qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur l'instant présent mais qui, aussi, dévorait ses certitudes. Est ce que ses investigations la mènerait à quelque chose ou tout cela était-il vain, voué à l'échec ? Était-elle réellement capable de déterrer seule une vérité ensevelie depuis près de vingt ans ? La demoiselle se frotta les tempes en soupirant comme pour tenter de dissiper les noires pensées qui prenaient doucement le pas sur sa raison et son bon sens.

Non loin de là, assis à même le sol, un jeune homme roux arborant l'uniforme des chevaliers de l'école était en grande discussion avec Tecna

\- _Plus que quelques heures de travail et on pourra faire un essai._

_\- Désolée Timmy, c'est à cause de moi si on a pris du retard…_

\- _Ne dis pas ça Tec, on sera dans les temps._

\- _On avait prévu de faire le premier essai beaucoup plus tôt… _soupira t-elle en traçant des symboles aléatoire sur le sol avec son doigt.

Même si elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, elle était gênée voire même un peu honteuse et ça, le spécialiste aux cheveux noisettes le remarqua tout de suite. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient tout les deux et près d'un an et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ainsi, au fur et à mesure que leur relation avait évolué, il s'était mis à entrevoir l'insécurité qui berçait la fée et qu'elle cachait, le plus souvent, derrière une façade froide et quelque peu arrogante. Le jeune homme posa sa main droite la joue de sa petite amie et, doucement, força ses yeux sarcelles à croiser son regard noisettes.

-_Ne te sens pas coupable. Je te rappelle qu'on avait pris en compte la période des examens dans notre planning et que nos dates étaient provisoires, idéalisées afin que l'on ne se mette pas la pression. Ne t'inquiète pas Tec, la date limite est encore loin. On a le temps de voir venir._

Tout en disant cela et comme attiré par l'autre, les visages des deux tourtereaux s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre ainsi que leurs lèvres et la fée de la technologie ne put se retenir de laisser un baiser rapide sur celle de son copain. S'ils n'étaient, tout deux, au départ, pas vraiment à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affections en public, le temps passant et la complicité grandissante entre eux, commençaient doucement à faire évoluer leur point de vue respectif sur la question.

\- _Tu as raison, je m'en fais pour rien, _lui répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

\- _Je préfère ça, _dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

Ainsi, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, les deux amants se sentaient comme dans une bulle, un cocon rien qu'à eux, isolés du monde extérieur et de l'ambiance de stress et d'excitation curieuse que provoquait les duels. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Seuls au monde… Ou presque.

Car pour percer une bulle de tranquillité, rien n'était plus efficace que la voix de Stella. En particulier quand celle ci montait dans les aigus :

\- _IIIHHHHHH !_

Les deux génies de la technologie sursautèrent à la fois de surprise et de colère. Colère d'avoir été dérangé dans un tel moment de tranquillité, d'intimité et de sérénité et, cela, la princesse de Solaria s'en aperçut bien assez rapidement.

\- _Oups, excusez moi… C'est juste que vous êtes vraiment adorables tout les deux quand vous vous y mettez ! Je venais… Euh, chercher Tecna._

_\- Me chercher ? Pourquoi ?_

_\- Eh ben, ça fait cinq minutes que ton duel avec Bloom a été annoncé. On vous attends._

La demoiselle à la peau porcelaine jura intérieurement tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte du spécialiste afin de se relever et de prendre la direction de l'arène.

-_ J'arrive tout de suite, _lui cria Timmy alors qu'elle s'éloignait, la fée blonde à ses côtés, _tu vas gérer !_

Tecna ne répondit rien, inquiète de se savoir potentiellement disqualifiée, battue sans avoir pu montrer de quoi elle était capable. On ne plaisantait pas avec les retards lors des épreuves. La ponctualité était une vertu que tout bon élève se devait de respecter. Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide et décidé vers le lieu du face à face, Stella tenta de la rassurer :

\- _Bloom aussi est en retard. Flora est partie la chercher. T'as encore un peu de temps, je ne pense pas que les profs vous disqualifierons toutes les deux pour quelques minutes de retard. D'ailleurs, ça doit les arranger, ça laisse du temps aux spectateurs d__'aller__ se soulager._

Un sourire légèrement amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de la fée de la technologie. Satisfaite, la princesse poursuivit la conversation :

-_ En fait, comment c'est passé ton premier duel ? Avec Amaryl ? J'étais avec Brandon, je n'ai pas pu le voir._

_\- J'ai gagné… Mais c'était dur. Amaryl a toujours été quelqu'un de tenace._

_\- Tu n'as pas __de chance. Tu dois affronter trois fées de niveau enchantix. _

_\- J'ai aussi mon enchantix je te rappelle…_

A cette dernière phrase, Stella se retient d'ajouter que le pouvoir que possédait son amie était loin d'être le plus puissant ni le plus efficace des élèves de leur promotion. Néanmoins, il est vrai que, même si ce dernier faisait pâle figure aux yeux de bien des néophytes, il pouvait surprendre si tant est qu'il soit utilisé avec une certaine intelligence. Le reste de leur petit trajet se termina donc en silence et, une fois qu'elles eurent atteinte les abords de l'arène, elles virent Bloom en faire de même. Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent, se souhaitant à mi-mot bonne chance avant de prendre place l'une en face de l'autre sous les applaudissements du public ravi de voir deux fées du Winx Club s'affronter.

\- _Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, monsieur, enfants de tout âges, que le duel opposant Bloom Peters à Tecna Anderson commence !_

A peine ces derniers mots prononcés, Bloom s'empressa de se transformer à l'inverse de Tecna qui préféra déployer autour d'elle une barrière avant d'invoquer sa forme féerique. Un choix stratégique, la férue de technologie avait remarqué qu'elle prenait en moyenne quelques centièmes de secondes de plus que ses amies à se transformer… Et cela lui avait déjà posé des soucis dans le passé lorsque Icy l'avait congelé à la Tour Nuage.

\- _Boules de feu ! _S'écria la fée de la flamme du dragon en prenant son envol.

Des sphères enflammées jaillirent des mains de la rousse et se heurtèrent au bouclier technomagique de son adversaire qui achevait sa métamorphose. Ce dernier finit par voler en éclat un millième de secondes plus tard projetant, sous le choc, Tecna deux trois mètres plus loin.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, la fée s'envola évitant ainsi une nouvelle salve de la part de Bloom. La femme aux cheveux magentas, sachant qu'elle aurait très peu de chances d'atteindre son adversaire avec une attaque directe, entreprit de la désorienter en volant à toute vitesse et de façon aléatoire et désordonnée.

Et cela fonctionna, à partir de l'instant où Bloom ne vit plus clairement Tecna dans son champ de vision, elle cessa toute attaque, tournant la tête de gauche à droite et de haut en bas afin de retrouver son opposante. Cette dernière finit par s'arrêter derrière elle et se décida à lancer sa première attaque :

\- _Tempête électrique !_

Des éclairs de couleur verte jaillirent de ses mains et allèrent se heurter au dos de la fée de domino qui, plus par l'effet de surprise que par un réel impact du sort, fit une chute de plus de deux mètres de haut avant d'être réceptionné par une sorte de pâte verdâtre. Cette dernière s'enroula rapidement autour d'elle l'empêchant ainsi d'exécuter le moindre mouvement.

« _ Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? _Pensa la fée tout en se débattant.

De son regard bleu, elle vit son amie s'approcher à quelques mètres d'elle. Visiblement, c'était bien elle qui était à l'origine de cette drôle de chose qui la retenait prisonnière. En effet, la fée de la technologie avait les mains lumineuses : signe évident qu'elle était entrain de solliciter ses pouvoirs et, de ce fait, son énergie. Les gouttes de sueurs qu'elle pouvait observer couler sur son front, était la preuve même de sa concentration.

Bloom se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait faisant appel à toutes ses forces ainsi qu'à la puissance de ses ailes mais rien ni fît. Tecna l'avait prise dans ses filets et son emprise sur elle était forte.

« _C'est pas possible ! »_

La fée de la flamme du dragon continua de se débattre alors que, au micro, le décompte de sa défaite s'entamait.

\- _10_

Bloom se débattit encore et encore dans cette drôle de matière verte. Elle l'enroulait, lui collant à la peau et aux ailes. Impossible pour elle de s'échapper ! Elle tenta d'invoquer ses pouvoirs mais n'y arriva pas. Rien ne vient.

\- _7_

La rousse sentit monter en elle une colère noire. Contre elle-même en premier lieu. Elle aurait dû travailler plus, étudier plus, elle s'était trop reposée sur ses lauriers et n'avait pas prise assez de temps pour se préparer. Elle avait surestimer ses chances, sous-estimer ses adversaires ainsi que le niveau de ses examens. Tout était de sa faute.

\- _4 ! _se mit à scander le public en chœur.

Mais non, tout n'était pas entièrement de sa faute mais aussi celle de Faragonda qui ne lui donnait jamais de réponse claire au sujet de ses parents, de Daphnée qui ignorait tout de la mort de ces derniers, de Barbatéa et Griselda qui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil aux ordres de la doyenne et qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à faire disparaître les ouvrages qui pourraient lui être utile… D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce déjà fait ? Peut-être avaient-elles expressément changer les bouquins de place pour l'embrouiller ? Peut-être était-ce un coup monté ? Que personne ne voulait qu'elle apprenne la réelle vérité ?

\- _3 !_

Peut-être que tout le monde était dans le coup ? Ses amis, Mike et Vanessa, Kiko (why not ?), Sky ?

\- _2 !_

Tout le monde était contre elle, personne ne souhaitait l'aider et elle ne saurait jamais la vérité ! La simple évocation de cette idée l'emplit de rage. Alors Bloom hurla sa détresse et, tout en criant, elle se déchargea de tout ce feu intérieur qui semblait la consumer depuis plusieurs semaines.

Une vague de lumière et de chaleur envahie soudainement l'arène éblouissant le public qui, grâce à la grande prudence du corps enseignant, fût protégé du pouvoir immense du feu du dragon par un puissant bouclier magique.

Vidée de son énergie, Bloom tomba à genoux. Plus aucun sort ne la retenait. Et pour cause, Tecna gisait à quelques mètres de là, consciente, les mains sur les yeux entrain de gémir.

La princesse de domino serait bien allée voir comment elle allait mais, alors qu'elle tentait de se lever, elle s'effondra sur le sol à son tour. Ses jambes refusèrent de la porter jusqu'à son amie. Elle vit quelques personnes se précipiter dans l'arène et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

L'infirmerie de Fontaine-Rouge était différente de celle que possédait Alféa. Les infrastructures y étaient plus modernes et les compétences des infirmiers, qui y travaillaient toute l'année, beaucoup plus axées sur les blessures physiques. En effet quasiment chaque jour, les deux hommes et femmes, en permanence en poste, voyaient débarqués des jeunes hommes avec des membres cassés, saignants ou se trouvant brûlés par le feu des dragons qu'ils étaient censés savoir dompté. A chaque jour suffisait son lot de surprises et, en ce jour de compétition, deux infirmières subordonnées de l'école des fées s'étaient jointes à eux afin de gérer les cas potentiels de blessures psychiques et mentales dû à une mauvaise gestion de la magie.

Durant la journée, les six membres de l'équipe médicales avaient vu défilé des cas divers et variés : de la déshydratation importante d'une personne âgée venu assister aux duels à la confusion mentale d'une jeune étudiante victime d'un sort d'oubli un tantinet foiré tout en passant par un fracture ouverte du à une mauvaise chute d'un spécialiste de première année sur son épée (car oui, cela arrive), rien n'avait vraiment pu bien surprendre le corps médical.

Jusqu'à l'explosion violente qu'ils avaient tous entendu retentir au loin et qui s'était soldée par l'arrivée de fées de troisième année. La première, inconsciente et à bout de force, avait prise en charge par les infirmières de son école plus à même de gérer les conséquences d'un dépense soudaine et puissante d'énergie magique. La seconde, avait été laissé au bon soin des permanents de l'école des spécialistes. A première vue, elle souffrait de quelques blessures physiques basiques : brûlures ci et là ainsi que des égratignures. Rien de bien grave. Mais, au vu de la réaction de la demoiselle quant Jason, l'un des infirmiers, lui demanda de retirer ses mains de ses yeux, ce dernier se douta rapidement que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas.

\- _J'ai mal aux yeux… très mal… trop mal aux yeux, _l'entendit-il se justifier tout bas.

Jason tenta de rassurer la jeune femme qui, visiblement, était très paniquée et angoissée parce qui lui arrivait. Il lui parla d'une voix qui se voulait douce et rassurante pendant près de deux minutes et, une fois qu'il la sentit plus calme, lui demanda plus d'amples précisions sur ce qu'il s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt. Il fallut quelques instants à la demoiselle pour lui expliquer qu'elle était entrain d'affronter l'autre fée qui avait été amené avec elle et que cette dernière avait lancé soudainement un sort qui se voulait particulièrement lumineux.

\- _Je viens de Nocturna, sur Zénith… J'ai pas l'habitude des lumières vives comme ça…_

Cette information fit tiquer l'infirmier qui, réclama à l'un de ses collègues le matériel nécessaire afin d'inspecter les yeux de la Zénithienne. Ce dernier lui rappela qu'ils ne possédait malheureusement rien de ce qu'il réclamait ici. Jason saisit alors son téléphone afin de prendre contact avec l'hôpital de Magix situé non loin de là. C'était la première fois qu'il avait a géré un problème relatif à la vue d'une personne aux particularités oculaires et il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de mal la soigner.

\- _Hôpital de Magix, je vous écoute, quelle est votre urgence ?_

_\- Bonjour, Jason Danor, je suis infirmier permanent à l'école de Fontaine-Rouge. J'ai ici une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'année venant de Zénith et qui semble souffrir de problèmes oculaires suite à une surexposition soudaine à la lumière magique._

_\- Avez-vous pu examiner ses pupilles ?_

_\- Non, malheureusement, je ne dispose pas du matériel adéquat pour lui faire passer un examen._

_\- Quelles sont les symptômes ?_

_\- Elle se plaint de douleurs et refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'elle évite à tout prix le contact avec __toute source lumineuses__, _ajouta t-il en voyant Tecna, qui avait déjà les mains sur les yeux, enfoncer sa tête dans le cousin sur laquelle elle reposait.

\- _Pouvez-vous __patienter un instant__ je vous prie ? _

_\- Certainement._

Alors qu'une petite musique d'attente se fît entendre, l'une des infirmières d'Alféa s'approcha de lui.

\- _Jason ? _L'interpella t-elle, t_u es en contact avec l'hôpital de Magix ?_

L'infirmier hocha doucement la tête.

\- _Pourrais-tu demander une ambulance pour la demoiselle qui nous a été conviés ? Elle s'appelle Bloom Peters, elle a 19 ans. J'aimerais qu'elle y passe quelques examens._

_\- Bien certainement mais pour quelle rai-_

_\- Allô ? Monsieur Danor ? Vous êtes toujours là ?_

_\- Oui, oui_

_\- Il serait plus prudent que votre patiente soit transférée ici. Nous vous envoyons une ambulance. Elle sera là dans un quart d'heure._

_\- Bien… Dites moi, votre ambulance pourrait-elle prendre une autre des étudiantes présentes ?_

_\- Cela dépend, quel est le motif ?_

A cette question, l'infirmier interrogea du regard sa collègue qui lui répondit simplement :

_\- Craquage nerveux..._

* * *

_Hey, _

_merci pour votre lecture. Je suis contente de poster enfin ce chapitre. Il est prêt depuis fin août et j'ai pris vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Zénith arrive dans le chapitre 7 qui sortira vers la mi-décembre ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous._

_Memori Plume_


	7. Home sweet home

**Zénith, Nocturna, 17 décembre**

Dans la périphérie de l'une des plus grandes métropoles de Zénith, Nocturna, qui devait son nom à son obscurité permanente, se dressait de grandes et d'immenses tours faites de verres et de métaux symbolisant la réussite et l'ambition tout aussi gigantesque de leurs propriétaires. L'une de celle-ci dominait les autres, non pas par sa hauteur, qui n'excédait pas les 300 mètres, mais de part son extrême modernité et son design avant-gardiste qui reflétait bien la personnalité de ses propriétaires : Terence et Terra Anderson. Un couple redoutable tant dans les affaires que dans leur vie personnelle. Parti de rien, ce duo de choc, à la tête de l'une des compagnies les plus rentables de la galaxie spécialisée dans la production et la diffusion d'appareils techno-magique de pointe, incarnait à la perfection les possibles qu'offrait le Zénith moderne.

Au pied de l'immense tour, une demoiselle aux cheveux châtains courts et aux yeux bleus, contemplait les lettres numériques qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient de manière régulière sur les vitres qui parsemaient l'ensemble de la façade à près d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur.

**A-N-D-E-R-S & C-I-E**

Elle avait beau s'être rendu à plusieures reprises dans ce gratte-ciel auparavant elle ne pouvait quand même s'empêcher de se sentir intimitée. Par contre, elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir si la raison était dû au succès de la famille qui le possédait ou alors à la hauteur à laquelle elle devait se rendre à chaque fois, elle qui avait grandit dans une villa de la banlieue chic de la ville.

« _Bon, reprenons nos esprits » _pensa t-elle en se forçant à diriger son regard vers son téléphone portable.

Elle avait un coup de fil urgent à passer enfin, si elle souhaitait entre sans soucis. Habilement, elle composa un numéro et colla son GSM à son oreille, à l'ancienne. En agissant ainsi, elle remarqua les regards amusés de nombreux passants sur elle. Les plus jeunes, n'hésitaient pas à la montrer du doigt en se moquant d'elle ce qui l'irrita. Certes, de nos jours, la technologie permettait de passer des appels visuels de qualité avec des hologrammes plus vrai que nature et c'était quelque chose qui l'insupportait. Les appels de type « visio », elle n'en passait que chez elle. Pas en pleine rue où tout le monde pouvait voir avec qui elle correspondait. Cela lui semblait plus respectueux pour son interlocuteur mais aussi pour elle qui appréciait conserver un minimum d'intimité durant son coup de fil.

\- _Salut Iris, tu es dans la rue, c'est ça ? _Lui répondit enfin une voix familière

_\- Hey ! Oui, tout à fait !_

_\- Okay, tu peux te rendre dans le hall. Je préviens la réception que tu es là. A tout de suite !_

_\- A tout de suite !_

D'un pas confiant, la dénommée Iris se dirigea vers l'imposant bâtiment qu'était Anders & cie. Les portes automatiques disparurent alors que deux pas la séparaient d'elles et ces dernières réapparurent spontanément deux pas après son passage. Une fois rentrée, un imposant androïde lui barra le passage et, comme à chaque fois que leurs routes se croisaient, le même échange se faisait.

\- _Déclinez votre identité_

_\- Iris Nova, fille du comte Tecnezio._

_\- Le motif de votre venue ?_

_\- Je viens rentre visite à mon amie : Tecna Anderson._

L'androïde la fixa durant de longues secondes ce qui désespéra la jeune femme. Les parents de Tecna avait beau produire et vendre des gadgets de technologie de pointe, ils n'avaient jamais trouvé intérêt à équiper leurs robots d'un semblant d'émotion. Ainsi, celui qui se trouvait en charge de l'accueil (et qui portait le doux nom de « modèle A337 ») se bloquait quelques instants lorsque la raison de la venue de quelqu'un différait d'une visite professionnelle… Puis, ne sachant que faire, A337 mettait automatiquement le visiteur à la porte sauf avis contraire de ses « maîtres ».

\- _A337, laissez Iris monter. Elle vient me voir. _S'exclama une voix féminine teintée de légers grésillements.

L'androïde se retourna pour faire face à une petite coccinelle volante. La demoiselle aux cheveux châtains reconnue rapidement l'invention de son amie. Le robot lui, n'en eut pas besoin, il était programmé pour obéir à ses patrons et à leur famille. Reconnaître la voix lui suffit largement. Il hocha la tête et, tout en s'écartant de la demoiselle afin de lui céder le passage, il lui appela à distance l'ascenseur.

\- _Cinquante-deuxième__ étage_, dit-il en retournant à son poste.

« _ Comme si je l'ignorais »_ pensa très fort la jeune femme en le remerciant chose à laquelle le robot resta insensible.

La politesse n'était pas au programme non plus ici…

Une fois les portes en verres renfermées, la cabine s'éleva filant silencieusement et rapidement vers les hauteurs. Ayant fait ce trajet plusieurs dizaines de fois, la Zénithienne savait que cela ne lui prendrait que quelques secondes avant d'atteindre sa destination alors elle en profita pour admirer le paysage. Depuis le tube transparent dans lequel l'ascenseur circulait, on avait un point de vue unique sur Nocturna. La ville se nommait ainsi de part son obscurité quasie constante. Se situant à proximité de l'un des pôles de la planète : sa nuit était perpétuelle sans pour autant être présente car de faibles rayons de soleil persistaient si et là à travers les nuages. Néanmoins, pour y voir parfaitement claire, la grande métropole était constamment illuminée que ce soit par des néons multicolores, des sources magiques indépendants ou communes, des lampadaires électriques, … D'en bas, l'on pouvait trouver ça superficiel, exagéré mais, de si haut, on voyait les couleurs, les lueurs qui s'entremêlaient pour en former des nouvelles et ça, c'était un spectacle dont Iris ne pouvait se lasser. Alors, elle profitait de ces instants de grâces et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa ville natale.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle fût tirée de sa contemplation par un contact, une main se posant sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer l'ascenseur s'était arrêté. En faisant volte-face, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Tecna qui, nullement étonnée par sa réaction, rigola avant de lui lancer :

\- _Encore entrain de contempler les lumières ?_

Iris sourit, son amie l'avait surprise plus d'une fois à perdre la notion du temps dans cette cabine.

\- _Contente de te revoir aussi… Et, bon anniversaire ! _S'exclama t-elle tout en se jetant dans ses bras.

La demoiselle aux yeux sarcelles s'écarta brusquement, un sourire amusé ornant ses lèvres tandis que son amie, surprise par ce déplacement brusque ainsi que par son propre élan et une légère perte d'équilibre s'effondra tête la première dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

\- _Aïe !_

\- _Tu arrives les bras vides et tu crois que je vais te laisser me câliner… Là, tu rêves !_

Iris, face contre terre, entendit Tecna se déplacer puis deux mains saisirent ses bras.

\- _Allez, avances un peu, l'ascenseur peut pas repartir à cause de toi ! T'es à moitié dedans !_

_\- Eurk, je ne peux pas ! _Répondit-elle d'un ton faussement dramatique alors que son amie l'a tirait sur quelques mètres,_ Ta froideur m'a brisé le coeur, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens ! Je préfère rester ici… Me laisser mourir… Ô, moi qui avait encore de si belles années __à vivre__ ! Qu'ais-je __donc__ fais pour mériter d'être trait__ée__ de la sorte ?_

Au bout de quelques courts instants et jugeant qu'elles étaient enfin assez éloignées des portes de la cabine pour que celles ci se referment, la fée de la technologie lâcha les bras de son amie et décida de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Alors que celle-ci continuait à déblatérer des idioties aux kilomètres, Tecna l'observa. Iris était l'une de ses plus anciennes amies, elles s'étaient rencontrées au jardin d'enfant et dire qu'elles étaient inséparables était un pur mensonge… Du moins, si on en parlait en termes physiques. De part les obligations diplomatiques allant de paire avec le titre de comte du père d'Iris, cette dernière avait beaucoup déménager. Néanmoins, durant toutes ses périodes d'absences, elles avaient énormément communiquer par messages. Il y a près de cinq ans de cela, le comte Tecnezio, a décidé de se stabiliser une bonne fois pour toutes à Nocturna. Tecna et Iris avaient passé l'année de leurs quatorze ans ensemble dans la même école puis se fût à son tour de partir loin d'elle. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas l'occasion de se voir très souvent depuis qu'elle était entrée à Alféa. Les obligations scolaires de l'une et de l'autre ne tombant jamais en même temps, elles avaient difficiles à synchroniser leurs agendas. Qui plus est, les parents de l'étudiante en magie trouvaient toujours de quoi la tenir occupé quand elle rentrait à la maison.

\- _Je suis contente de te revoir. _Finit par dire la demoiselle aux cheveux magentas.

Iris releva la tête, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

\- _Moi aussi ! Euh… Attends, depuis quand tu portes des lunettes ?_

Dans toute son excitation et précipitation, la demoiselle n'avait pas remarqué que Tecna portait une élégante monture légèrement métallisée aux verres ovales. Alors qu'elles se relevèrent toutes les deux, la fée d'Alféa expliqua très rapidement à son amie ce qui lui était arrivée il y a de cela quatre jours.

\- _Oh… Ça… __Pour faire court, Bloom et moi, on s'est battus en duel. Sort lumineux puissant à moins d'un mètre de moi et pupilles de Zénithiens. Ça fait pas vraiment bon mélange. _

_\- Hum __et c'est permanent ? _Demanda t-elle alors qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

\- _C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire mais, selon l'__ophtalmologue que j'ai vu ici sur Zénith__, il y a 85 % de chances que ma vue redevienne normal. Enfin, je devrais juste remettre de façon permanente mes lentilles de protections quand je retournerais à Alféa mais sinon ça devrait aller. Je dois juste reposer mes yeux._

_\- D'où les lunettes, _compléta Iris.

_-Oui, par contre, mes parents ne sont pas du même avis qu'elle. Ils pensent que mes yeux ne guériront pas et mettent la faute sur le dos de l'école. Ils veulent porter plainte. _

\- _Aïe, ils en sont bien capables en plus._

Tout en racontant cela, Tecna sortit deux verres de l'un des nombreux placards qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers l'une des petites alcôves incrustées dans le mur. A première vue, elle semblait plus que quelconque : un simple rectangle profondément creusé mais vide.

\- _On se fait un mélange spécial ?_

Iris leva un pouce en l'air en signe d'acceptation. Tecna approcha du mur et, lorsqu'elle le fit, différentes commandes lumineuses apparurent. La fée de la technologie plaça les deux verres dans le renfoncement et pianota quelques commandes. Dans un petit bruit métallique, une vitre teintée apparut afin de faire de l'alcôve un lieu clos. Dix secondes plus tard, la glace se retira lançant place aux deux verres remplis d'un liquide bleuté dont la jeune femme s'empara avant d'ajouter :

\- _On va sur la terrasse ?_

_\- Yep, _répondit Iris en prenant sa boisson, _en fait… C'est calme ici. Tu es seule ?_

_\- Oui, les autres sont tous sortis et j'ai désactivé les robots. J'avais envie d'être tranquille._

Les amies traversèrent la grande pièce à vivre qui rassemblait le salon et la salle à manger familiale et se dirigèrent vers la grande baie qui, à l'instar de toutes les autres portes et glaces de la tour, s'ouvrirent à l'approche de la fée de la technologie.

La terrasse ressemblait, en vérité, à une grande plate-forme en arc de cercle qui était la seule que possédait la tour et sur laquelle se trouvait quelques plantes ainsi que des chaises, des transats et une table où elles prirent place. Vers la droite, il y avait une passerelle légèrement incliné permettant de rejoindre un balcon qui longeait les différentes chambres de l'étage du dessus possédant chacune des grandes fenêtres coulissantes.

\- _C'est chouette que tu puisses rester dîner. J'aurais voulu que le reste du groupe soit là aussi…_

_\- Tu parles de ton groupe d'amis de Magix ou du nôtre ?_

_\- Les deux … Tu es bien la seule que mes parents me permettent d'inviter… _Marmonna Tecna en buvant son drôle de breuvage.

Quelques secondes ne passèrent avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase et de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur Iris. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se corriger, cette dernière l'interrompit.

\- _T'inquiètes, je ne suis pas vexée. Puis, on ne sait jamais… Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en une soirée..._

_\- Comment ça ?_

Iris lui lança un regard emplit de malice mais, ne jugeant pas utile de poursuivre, elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson, ravie de l'effet qu'avait produit sa petite phrase.

-_ Allez ! Dis moi !_

_\- Je ne te dirais rien… Tant que tu ne me diras pas d'où vient ton collier !_

Au coup de la fée de la technologie pendait un élégant collier qui s'arrêtait au niveau de sa poitrine. La chaîne était en argent et le médaillon qui s'y trouvait avait la forme d'un beau papillon.

_\- Oh, c'est un cadeau…_

_\- De Timmy, j'imagine._

Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

\- _Alors, tu as fêté ton anniversaire à Alféa malgré ton petit incident ?_

La jeune femme secoua la tête visiblement déçue.

\- _Les examens sont censés finir aujourd'hui, je ne devrais pas être là mais, lorsque mes parents ont appris que j'étais à l'hôpital de Magix, ils ont envoyé une navette me chercher sur place dès le lendemain matin. Je suis allée voir ce spécialiste à mon arrivée sur Zénith. J'ai reçu les lunettes ce matin mais, __entre__ temps, je n'ai pas su distinguer grand-chose. Timmy m'a donné son cadeau le soir même de mon admission à l'hôpital. Sûrement pour me remonter le moral…_

A cette dernière phrase, Iris leva un sourcil, intriguée, ce qui n'échappa à la fée qui poursuivit.

\- _Je n'ai pas pu assurer mes deux derniers examens, ni même __pu__ finir celui que j'avais entamé mercredi… __Mes parents n'ont jamais été en accord avec le fait que j'aille étudier à Alféa. J'ai toujours cherché à avoir des bonnes notes de crainte qu'ils… Ne m'obligent à revenir étudier ici. J'ai peur qu'il ne profite de l'occasion pour le faire._

-_ Eh Tec…_

Iris posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- _Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Je suis sûre que tes parents ne te forceront pas à revenir ici. _

\- _Bonsoir toutes les deux ! _S'exclama soudainement une voix féminine juste derrière elles.

Les filles se retournèrent pour faire face à une demoiselle semblable presque en tout point à Tecna : même teint pâle, même coupe, son regard bleuté légèrement plus clair et les cheveux blonds à la limite du blanc à la place du magenta caractéristique de sa sœur.

\- _Valencia ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Bon anniversaire ! _Dit Iris en se levant afin de sauter au cou de la nouvelle venue.

\- _Merci. _Répondit-elle simplement en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- _Eh, _protesta Tecna avec le sourire, _je vais finir par être jalouse moi…_

A cette remarque, la dénommée Valencia se détacha de la demoiselle aux cheveux châtains et se dirigea vers la fée de la technologie.

\- _Comme si j'étais capable d'oublier ma sœur préférée ! Je ne risque pas de te lâcher de tout ton séjour ici !_

Et, comme pour illustrer son propos, la jeune femme l'enroula de ses bras, la saucissonnant et l'empêchant ainsi de bouger au grand damne de sa sœur qui protesta énergiquement.

_\- VAL ! LAISSE MOI PARTIR !_

_\- Jamais, _rigola la principale concernée en resserrant son emprise sur elle.

Amusée par la complicité dont faisait preuve les deux demoiselles, Iris sortit son téléphone afin de filmer une partie de la scène qui se jouait sur ses yeux. Ensuite et sans que les filles Anderson ne s'en rendent compte, elle ouvrit son application de messagerie instantanée et envoya le court film sur une discussion de groupe au nom évocateur : « Mission anniversaire « avec, en commentaire, _les deux stars de la soirée sont en grande forme ! _

Très réactifs, les quelques membres qui étaient connectés n'hésitèrent pas à y aller, eux aussi, de leurs petits commentaires personnels.

**Eva..nescence [19:52]** _Ahahahaha, on va en avoir du pain sur la planche pour les fatiguer ! _

**IA de qualité [19:52] **_Trop mimi 3 _

**TheMASTERofGAMERS [19:53]: **_On se retrouve à quelle heure encore ?_

**_TheMASTERofGAMERS _[19:53] : **_Non pas parce que j'ai oublié mais __parce que__ j'ai hâte de tous vous défoncez lors de notre game session de tout à l'heure ! _

**_Eva..__nescence _[19:53] : **_On va faire semblant de te croire..._

**_OeilDeFaucon _[19:53] : **_22h !_

**Eva..nescence [19:53] : **_… Neutronio ! _

**_TheMASTERofGAMERS _[19:54] : **_EVA ! BORDEL ! ON AVAIT DIT PAS MON PRENOM !_

**Eva..nescence [19:54] : **_Tu m'as provoqué !_

**Eva..nescence [19:54] : **_Personne ne gagne contre moi ! _

_**-**Qu'est ce que tu fais Iris ? _Demandèrent d'une même voix les jumelles.

L'intéressée sursauta. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qui se passait sur son écran qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les deux jeunes femmes, toujours collées serrées, s'approcher d'elle, l'esprit curieux. Prise de panique, elle s'empressa de verrouiller son téléphone tout en balbutiant une vague excuse.

\- _Oh rien, mon père m'avait juste envoyé… Un message… Que je le lisais._

Ses interlocutrices ne semblèrent pas convaincues par son explication mais, heureusement, elle fût sauver par le gong ou, plutôt, par la réalisation soudaine de la blonde de l'heure ainsi que de l'imminente arrivée du reste de la famille pour le repas festif du soir. La dizaine de robots de service dans le grand appartement étaient tous à réactiver et ce avant que les chefs de maison ne franchissent le pas de la porte dans moins de cinq minutes. C'est donc dans un certain vent de panique que les trois demoiselles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

**Zénith, Nocturna, 21h55**

\- _Je n'arrive pas à y croire, _Marmonna Tecna alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elle.

Accompagnée d'Iris, elle sortait fêter dignement son anniversaire avec sa sœur. Une bonne surprise étant donné que leurs parents étaient assez sévères concernant les sorties, en particulier durant l'année scolaire, qui étaient donc très restreintes. Elle l'avait appris lors du dîner organisé pour célébrer leur 19 ans en famille car, hormis ses occasions spéciales, ils dînaient tous séparément, leurs emplois du temps étant peu compatibles. Les parents étaient très pris par la gestion de leur entreprise et les enfants par la vie privée et professionnelle pour Andromeda, la sœur aînée de 24 ans qui avait déjà quitté la maison ou par leurs études pour les jumelles et leur petit frère de douze ans : Lucio.

\- _Ben, c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrements ? Je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir qu'on puisse sortir toutes les trois._

_\- Ce sont nos parents qui t'ont proposé cette sortie ? _Lui demanda Valencia.

_\- Euh, oui, c'est eux qui m'ont contacté._

_\- Ça leur ressemble pas de suggérer ce genre d'idées. _

_\- Oui, ce n'est pas logique_

_\- Ça cache quelque chose, _marmonnèrent-elles exactement en même temps.

Alors que la cabine de l'ascenseur atteignait rez-de-chaussé, Iris médita les soupçons de ses deux amies. Il est vrai que leurs parents n'avaient jamais organisés de goûter ou de fête pour leur anniversaire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, hormis avec elle et sûrement de part la fonction de son père, ils avaient toujours refuser qu'elles ne voient leurs autres amis issus de milieu plus modeste pour certains ou moins bon en cours pour d'autres. Hors, même si elle ne l'avait pas mentionné, ils devaient bien se douter qu'elle allait les inclure dans leur petite sortie. Alors, pourquoi la laisser avoir lieu ? Peut-être avaient-ils, effectivement, une idée derrière la tête mais elle ne voyait pas laquelle, soit devenaient-ils juste et doucement plus coulants ?

Au final, peu lui importait la réponse. Elles souhaitaient juste voir ses amies se détendre et s'amuser, elles qui avaient la fâcheuse habitude de toujours trop réfléchir au pourquoi du comment d'une attitude ou d'une situation. Heureusement, pour leurs changer radicalement les idées, Iris pouvait compter sur la surprise qui les attendait dehors !

En effet, alors qu'elles franchissaient le pas de la porte de la tour Anders, une dizaine de personnes les abordèrent soudainement faisant sursauter Valencia largement plus impressionnable que sa sœur.

\- _SURPRISE ! _S'écrièrent garçons et filles avec un grand sourire.

\- _Mais, qu'est ce que…_

Tecna était ébahie. Tout ses amis de son ancienne école étaient là : Eva, Inès, Neutronio, Lupin, Kumi. Elle constata aussi la présence de Terri, une amie proche de sa sœur. Restait deux, trois personnes qu'elle ne connaissait guère mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Du fait de ses études, elle n'était pas très souvent sur sa planète natale et n'y restait jamais assez longtemps pour faire amplement connaissance avec les amis de sa sœur et l'inverse était vrai aussi. Ainsi, les jeunes restèrent silencieux quelques courts instants qui parurent, pour certains, une éternité. Sur Zénith, les démonstrations d'affections sur la voie publique n'était pas très bien vu mais, en plus, la moitié du groupe ne connaissait pas l'autre. Certes, ils avaient discuté en ligne mais, dans la vraie vie, l'un en face de l'autre, les choses prenaient une perspective un peu différente et fort peu agréable lorsque l'on était pas habitué à ce contraste.

Néanmoins, l'une des filles, au carré plongeant brun et tâches de rousseurs, semblait débordée d'énergie et mit rapidement fin au malaise qui commençait à s'installer en s'écriant :

\- _Est ce que vous êtes prêtes pour une soirée à Gama Game Zone ?_

_\- GAMA GAME ZONE ?! _S'exclamèrent les jumelles les yeux ronds.

Gama Game Zone était un énorme complexe du centre ville de Nocturna. Là bas, c'était le paradis du divertissement de haute technologie. La réalité virtuelle y avait une grande place. La plupart des jeux d'actions, de courses et d'énigmes se déroulaient dans des mondes numériques. Néanmoins, une partie de l'espace était consacrée à des jeux plus traditionnels sur consoles ainsi qu'à des aires de jeux plus classiques. C'était un endroit très apprécié de la jeunesse Zénithienne en général mais en particulier des jumelles qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'y rendre ensemble.

\- _Je crois que ça veut dire oui, _chuchota l'une des amies de Valencia à l'oreille d'une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint mate qui était assise dans un fauteuil flottant à une trentaine de centimètres du sol.

_\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend ? En route !_ S'exclama cette dernière.

\- _Inès a raison, allons-y ! Plus vite on y sera, plus vite je pourrais mettre la pâté à Eva. _Déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux verts fluo

A ces mots, la joyeuse petite bande commença à marcher en direction du centre. Le groupe se scinda doucement en deux. Valencia se mise à marcher un peu plus devant avec ses amis tandis que Tecna était un peu à la traîne avec les siens. Intriguée par les propos de son ami, elle se plaça à côté de lui et l'interpella

_\- Eh Ned, pourquoi Eva en particulier ? Chercherais-tu as mettre fin à notre légendaire rivalité ?_

Le jeune homme sourit. La fée de la technologie et lui s'étaient rencontrés à l'école élémentaire. A l'époque, durant les temps de pauses, les élèves organisaient des mini-tournois de jeux vidéos dans la cour. Rien de bien excitant quand on y pense mais, étant donné que les consoles étaient interdites dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, cela rendait, aux yeux des enfants qu'ils étaient, l'envie d'y participer ou, encore, d'y assister, très attrayante. De part la popularité de ces petites réunions illégales, l'enfant qui remportait la victoire était adulé de chacun jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'emporte. C'est lors de l'une de cette petite réunion illégales qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait battu Tecna, Tecna l'avait battu et ainsi de suite. Ils s'étaient rendus coup pour coup et continuaient encore de le faire aujourd'hui.

-_ Moi ? Non, tu sais bien que jamais je ne pourrais mettre fin à nos combats d'anthologie._

_\- __Et donc ?_

_\- Mais, Eva m'a manqué de respect ! Je me dois de l'humilier comme il se doit._

_\- On parle de moi ? _S'exclama l'intéressée en se plaçant entre les deux amis tout en les enlaçant, _en soit, rien d'étonnant. Je suis parfaite !_

_\- Parfaitement chiante oui, _marmonna le garçon aux cheveux verts.

La demoiselle sourit. Décidément, Ned était toujours aussi susceptible et elle adorait jouer là dessus. De ce fait, elle décida d'enfoncer encore plus le clou.

-_ Voyons, mon cher Neutronio, ce n'est pas ma faute si tes parents ne t'ont pas respecté._

\- QUOI_ ? _S'écria le jeune homme, piqué à vif, _TU VAS VOIR TOI, JE VAIS PAS ATTENDRE QU'ON SOIT ARRIVES A GAMA GAME ZONE POUR TE REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT !_

Sentant qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, Eva, hilare, se mise à courir rapidement poursuivit par sa victime favorite. Tout deux se heurtèrent en partie au groupe de Valencia mais, malgré leur protestations, continuèrent leur folle les voyant s'agiter ainsi, Tecna ne put se retenir de rire. Malgré tout les inquiétudes et incertitudes que cela lui apportait parfois, elle était contente d'être chez elle. Retrouver sa sœur, ses amis, cette ambiance à la fois si similaire et différente de celle d'Alféa, … C'était vraiment génial.

\- _Ils sont incorrigibles ces deux là._

Les yeux de la fée de la technologie se détournèrent de ses amis courant à perte d'haleine pour rencontrer les yeux onyx d'Inès. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il faut dire que, en plus d'être un naturel discret, son fauteuil volant était particulièrement silencieux. Cette dernière avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle était, elle aussi, très amusée par ce qui se passait.

\- _Je te le fais pas dire._

_\- __Ils font encore nous attirer des ennuis. _Soupira Iris en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Les trois demoiselles se remirent en route afin de rejoindre le groupe de Valencia qui était à l'arrêt depuis quelques secondes déjà.

-_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?_

\- _Je crois qu'on est pas prêt d'arriver… _déclara Terri en fixant quelque chose dans le lointain.

La fée de la technologie, intriguée, suivit son regard et aperçut au loin ses deux amis face à deux androïdes de sécurité visiblement mécontents. Il était facile d'en deviner la raison. Sur Zénith, les comportements extravertis sur la voie publique étaient assez mal vus et n'importe quel passant était en droit de quérir l'intervention des autorités afin d'obtenir le calme qu'il jugeait mériter.

Neutronio et Eva s'étaient, à ce niveau, déjà fait remarqué plusieurs fois et ce n'était pas très bon pour eux. Autant dans l'instant présent que sur le long terme. La joyeuse troupe en ayant parfaitement conscience décidèrent d'aller parler aux agents afin de régler au plus vite et à l'amiable cette situation et de se diriger enfin vers leur destination finale : la salle de jeu.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure que Tecna, Valencia et Iris avaient quitté les hauteurs de la tour Anders&Cie. Au cinquante-deuxième étage de celle ci, dans la pièce servant de salle à manger, la table avait été débarrassé, dans la cuisine, aucune vaisselle sale ne traînait et sur le sol ne subsistait pas la moindre petite miette.

Tout cela était normal chez les Anderson et, pour cause, Terra et Terence avaient la crasse en horreur et les performances parfaites de leurs robots à coeur. Ainsi, le travail de ces derniers consistait, en grande majorité, à faire le ménage dans l'ensemble du grand appartement. Ils allaient et venaient donc, matin et soir, tentant de faire régner l'ordre et la propreté tandis leur couple de créateur, une fois rentrés, jugeait si cela était suffisant ou s'ils devaient les reprogrammer.

Une jeune femme aux court cheveux noirs contemplait les allers et venues incessantes de ces êtres de métaux. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le domicile familiale, ce ballet constant lui manquait. Lorsqu'elle était toute petite et qu'elle n'avait encore ni sœurs ni frère a surveillé, elle passait son temps à regarder les robots vagués à leurs tâches cherchant parfois mêmes à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, testant ainsi leurs limites, chose qu'elle n'avait que rarement pu faire avec ses parents la plupart du temps absent.

\- _Androm__e__da ?_

L'intéressée tiqua.

\- _Oui père ?_

L'homme fixait sa fille avec un regard accusateur. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans la lune ? A en juger par son sourcil droit levé, signe généralement significatif, chez lui, de mécontentement, trop à son goût.

\- _Pardon, je pensais à autre chose._

_\- Si nous avons envoyé Lucio dans sa chambre, c'est pour pouvoir te parler en tête à tête. Alors, je te prierais de la garder à disposition._

Elle hocha la tête.

\- _Bien. Nous avons un service à te demander, _poursuivit son père.

Un service ? Voilà qui n'était pas courant. Avec autant de robots serviteurs et d'employés, ils étaient assez rares que ses parents ne sollicitent une quelconque aide extérieure et encore moins qu'ils ne requièrent celle de leurs enfants. Cela devait leurs coûter de lui demander de l'aide.

-_ Nous avons décidé que Tecna ne retournerait pas à Alféa à la rentrée. Toutes les démarches administratives __en ce sens ont déjà été faite__ et ses affaires arriveront à la maison dans quelques jours. _Déballa Terra sans le moindre tact

_\- Puis-je demander pourquoi ? Il me semble qu'elle se débrouille plutôt bien là-bas._

_\- Nous avons nos raisons. _Répondit sa mère

Andromeda, quoi qu'un peu surprise, ne se sentit pas plus outrée que ça par la décision que ses parents avaient prise à l'encontre de sa sœur. Elle avait toujours été la plus intelligente des quatre et, le fait qu'elle aille à Alféa leur avait toujours déplu. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré cette école, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de chercher la petite bête que ce soit au niveau de ses résultats, de son comportement, … Néanmoins, jusque là, Tecna s'était montrée des plus sages… Ou, plutôt, des plus malignes. En tant qu'aînée, elle ne doutait pas que la jeune fille en avait profité pour faire quelques bêtises mais qu'elle ait su parfaitement en camouflé les traces.

Dès qu'Andromeda avait vu sa sœur et s'était vue conter, par un petit frère très enthousiaste, la mésaventure de cette dernière, elle s'était dit que ses parents allaient bondir sur l'occasion… Ses soupçons ont commencé à croître quand elle avait vu les jumelles sortirent avec Iris… Évidemment, c'était pour mieux lui faire passer la pilule une fois qu'ils le lui annonceraient… Ou par culpabilité même si elle croyait moins en cette hypothèse.

Mais, du coup… Quel était son rôle dans tout ça ?

\- _Nous aimerions que, durant la semaine à venir, tu la surveilles._

Génial.. Ils avaient donc définitivement décidé de la garder.

Andromeda la plaignait.

Car, si le couple Anderson avait bien de l'ambition pour chacun de leurs enfants, ils possédaient, pour celle du milieu, des attentes démesurées.

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde, _

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre qui est, pour l'instant, un de mes favoris. La raison étant toute simple : j'ai toujours voulu qu'une fanfic conte le quotidien sur Zénith. Généralement, la plupart d'entre elles que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire ne font qu'effleurer la surface. Je trouve ça dommage. _

_J'ai aussi toujours voulu développer l'environnement familiale de Tecna. Je l'avais souvent imaginé avec une jumelle et une frère plus jeune. Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je trouvais que ça lui allait bien et je suis contente d'avoir pu les introduire tout deux dans cette fanfiction. Ils seront plus amplement développés tout au long de l'histoire. Certains amis de Tecna le seront aussi. Il est a noté que je n'ai pas inventé Iris. Ce personnage apparaît dans l'un des magazines Winx officiel : "La rébellion" ou "la révolte"... Je ne sais plus trop. En tout cas, petite, je l'ai tout de suite trouvé très sympathique et je déplore qu'elle ne soit jamais apparue dans le dessin animé. _

_Si vous avez lu, à l'époque, ma fanfiction "Amitié en péril" vous aurez peut-être reconnu un personnage, Eva, que je voulais absolument ressortir car je l'aime beaucoup. Dans les amis de Tecna, je compte bien vous développer d'autant plus Neutronio (dit Ned) et Inès (qui a été, ici, très discrète). Je ne sais pas encore trop pour les personnages restant. Il est probable qu'ils aient droit à leurs petits moments mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. On verra au feeling._

_Alors, de base, j'avais prévu de mettre cette fanfic à jour le 11 décembre mais, vu que l'action se déroule le 17... Ben voilà. C'était trop tentant. _

_Je suis très investie dans l'écriture de cette histoire pour le moment... De ce fait, j'avance beaucoup moins dans "QDS". Il n'y aura sûrement pas de mise à jour ce mois-ci. _

_Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous passerez de bonnes fêtes ! :) _

_Memori Plume. _


	8. L'évaporée

Lorsque Flora entra dans son dortoir, elle pu constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Aucun cri hystérique ne provenait de la chambre de Stella, aucun tintamarres ni de discussions animées sur le partage de l'espace de vie ne se faisait entendre du côté de la pièce que partage Musa et Tecna ni aucune rousse un brin enthousiaste pour l'accueillir une fois qu'elle rentra dans sa chambre. Oui, Flora était bien la première arrivée. Comme d'habitude.

La fée de la nature se dirigea vers son lit et s'allongea dessus profitant de ces quelques instants de calme avant la tempête. Au delà de ses amies, elle pensait, en ces termes, à la reprise des cours. Tout ce qu'il y avait encore à étudier, les épreuves qui lui restaient à passer pour obtenir son diplôme et, enfin, ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Après Alféa… Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Plus que quelques mois et elle quitterait pour de bon son école et les Winx. Qu'allait-elle faire après ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne souhaitait pas quitter ce petit cocon dans lequel elle avait vécu les trois plus belles années de son existence. Le temps était passé si vite et il filerait encore à tout vitesse maintenant que le cap de la mi-année venait d'être franchit.

La demoiselle aux cheveux châtains se releva. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer et de s'angoisser à ce sujet. Comme lui avait dit sa mère avant son départ pour sa première rentrée à l'école des fées : « _C'est l'instant présent qui compte ma chérie. Profites des années que tu va passer à Alféa et ne pense pas à la suite. Fabriques y tes meilleurs souvenirs. » _C'est ce qu'elle avait fait et elle continuerait à le faire ! Profitez de ces derniers mois du mieux qu'elle pouvait entourée de ceux qu'elle aimait

Pour éviter de replonger dans des idées un peu noires, la douce fée entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Elle saisit sa grande valise, qu'elle trimballait derrière elle depuis sa descente du bus, et la posa sur son lit puis elle l'ouvrit et lança un sort sur son contenu. Ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs et chaque affaire parti se ranger toute seule. Les vêtements se dirigèrent vers la penderie, les manuels scolaires vers le bureau, le nécessaire de toilettes partit de lui même vers la salle de bain et les photos qu'elle avait amené avec elle se déposèrent toutes seules sur la table de chevet. Un curieux petit sac se dirigea vers Flora qui le saisit en plein vol. Nullement étonnée, la demoiselle l'ouvrit et se saisit de ce qu'il contenait : des minis plantes. La fée aimait ramener différentes espèces de végétaux Limphéa ici à Magix. Elle avait dû s'appliquer énormément pour parfaitement gérer le sort de miniaturisation des objets mais ça en fallait la peine : cela lui permettait de se sentir plus chez elle.

Alors que la douce fée de la nature disposait ses plantes ci-et là dans la chambre, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le dortoir suivit d'un énorme bruit qu'elle ne sût identifier. Prise de panique, elle se précipita dans la pièce commune et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une pile de vêtements et de valises éparpillés dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Sous les vêtements, elle distingua une chevelure blonde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- _Stella ! Est ce que tu vas bien ?_

Cette dernière lui répondit par un cri en grande partie étouffé par l'ensemble de tissus qui lui couvrait le visage. Inquiète, Flora entreprit de dégager la blonde de cette avalanche d'habits.

\- _Aaahhhh, de l'air ! _S'exclama Stella lorsque la fée de la nature arriva enfin à distinguer l'entièreté de son visage.

La princesse de Solaria s'empressa de lancer un sort de rangement sur ses vêtements comme Flora l'avait quelques instants plus tôt sur les siens et ceux ci partir tranquillement vers la chambre de la demoiselle. Rapidement, la pièce commune se vida de tout ses nouveaux arrivants et redevenu la pièce inhabitée qu'elle était depuis près de deux semaines.

-_ C'est mieux comme ça._

_\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as trébuché ?_

A cette interrogation, Stella se leva et épousseta la robe qu'elle portait puis alla s'effondrer dans l'un des canapés.

-_ Je reviens de chez ma mère, c'était épuisant ! __J'ai enchaîné bal__s__, réceptions et piques-niques avec des têtes couronnées et d'autres nobles. Maman avait prévu énormément de choses et __beaucoup trop__ de tenues aussi. J'ai ramené toute__s celles __que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de porter là bas. En plus de ce que j'ai __r__apporté de chez mon père. Les valises, même avec un sort de miniaturisation, n'ont pas tenu le coup._

-_ Tu aurais dû miniaturiser les vêtements et laisser la valise comme elle était. _Déclara une voix familière.

Flora se retourna et fit Bloom se tenir sur le pas de la porte, un sac sur le dos et sa valise, bleu, qui pendait à son bras. Kiko, comme à son habitude, se mit à sauter partout, visiblement très heureux d'être de retour. Il semblait plus enthousiaste que sa propriétaire qui, malgré sa petite touche d'humour, avait l'air quelque peu contrarié.

-_ Salut Bloom. _S'exclama la princesse de Solaria à la vue de son amie.

\- _Salut Stella. Je vais défaire ma valise, je reviens._

Sans ajouter un mot, la fée rousse pénétra dans sa chambre sans se retourner ce qui n'échappa à aucune de ses deux amies.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

_\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, _soupira Flora, _elle était déjà comme ça avant le congé._

_\- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Les vacances n'ont pas l'air d'avoir arrangé beaucoup les choses… J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe._

_\- Moi aussi…_

Stella se releva et rectifia les plis qui s'étaient formés sur sa robe avant de déclarer :

\- _Bon, je vais aller voir si mes vêtements se sont correctement rangés. Tu pourrais essayer d'obtenir quelques informations ?_

La fée de la nature hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Elle n'était pas du genre à tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise dans le rôle de l'amie attentive aux problèmes des autres qu'à celle de manipulatrice ou elle ne savait quel autre terme. Si Bloom ne voulait pas parler, elle ne pourrait pas y changer grand-chose et, même si elle lui disait quoi que ce soit, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le répéter à sa blonde amie car la fée de la nature jugeait que chacun avait droit à son petit jardin secret. Si jamais la rousse souhaitait que cela reste privé, cela restera privé.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu entends par : « correctement rangé ? »_

_\- J'entends par là que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le sort parfait pour trier ses vêtements par teinte et coloris. Allez, je compte sur toi !_

Et, sur ses mots, la blonde disparue dans sa chambre. Flora sourit. Elle voyait que la princesse de Solaria s'inquiétait au sujet de Bloom. Beaucoup même. Mais, au fil des ans, elle avait prit conscience que son tempérament, parfois un brin excessif, n'était pas le plus adapté pour pousser les gens à se confier à elle. Ainsi dans ce genre de situation un peu délicat, elle préférait laisser la main à quelqu'un d'autre. Dans le groupe, Flora était généralement celle à qui on se confiait plus aisément

La fée de la nature toqua à la porte de sa propre chambre. Trois petit coups d'affilés, un marque de fabrique en somme car sa colocataire su tout de suite que c'était elle.

\- _Entre Flora. C'est chez toi aussi._

_\- Je sais, _répondit-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce, _mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on partage notre chambre que tu n'as pas le droit d__e vouloir être__ toute seule._

\- _Seul, __j__e l'ai été toute les vacances,_ soupira la fée aux cheveux roux en défaisant sa valise, _enfin, j'avais mes pensées et mes remords qui m'ont accompagnés tout __du__ long._

En disant cela, la demoiselle saisit une pile de vêtement et se dirigea vers son armoire. Flora vient s'asseoir sur le lit de sa colocataire tout en la regardant ranger frénétiquement tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main.

\- _Tu penses à Tecna ?_

La terrienne marqua un temps d'arrêt, une pile de pull dans les bras.

\- _Oui… Un peu… Elle est partie si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser._

Bloom se gifla mentalement. Qu'avait-elle donc à mentir comme ça ? Oui, elle doit le reconnaître, elle n'était pas très fière de ce qu'elle avait fait avant les vacances... Mais, en même temps, l'état de santé de son amie aux cheveux magentas était loin d'être son occupation principale. Elle était toujours obnubilée par tout ses questionnement sur son royaume d'origine. Elle n'en dormait quasiment plus et en devenait de plus en plus irritable. Mike et Vanessa en avaient fait les frais lors de son séjour sur terre. Tout deux avaient été mis au courant de son bref passage à l'hôpital ainsi que du diagnostique qui en avait suivi : un début de dépression nerveuse.

Rien que ça.

Ses parents adoptifs avaient bien cherché à comprendre quelle en était l'origine mais la jeune femme s'était renfermée comme à une huître à chaque question posée. Raisonnables, ils n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus lui notifiant seulement qu'elle pourrait toujours leur parler de ses problèmes lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête. Et, durant toutes ses vacances, ils avaient cherché à la distraire du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient : cinéma, sortie dans des parcs d'attractions, petit voyage, … Ils avaient même inviter des anciens amis de lycée à venir à la maison. Tout leurs efforts furent vain. Au delà du simple fait qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser, aucune de ses activités, qu'elle adorait auparavant, n'avaient trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Maintenant qu'elle vivait la majeure partie de son temps dans une dimension emplie de magie, qu'elle avait vaincu de nombreux ennemis, vécue des aventures qui dépassaient ses rêves les plus fous et nouer un lien très fort avec les filles du Winx Club et les spécialites, tout ce qui faisait sa vie d'avant lui semblait faire pâle figure.

Elle ne savait plus où était sa place. Elle ne se sentait plus terrienne, elle venait de Domino mais, rien ne la reliait à cette planète si ce n'est sa sœur, Daphnée, dont l'esprit ne lui apparaissait que trop rarement à son goût au lac des lucioles. Elle s'y rendait souvent mais ne l'y trouvait que très régulièrement. Daphnée était un esprit, un fantôme qui ne pouvait apparaître que de façon éphémère. Elle ne pouvait compter sur sa présence rassurante.

Elle n'était plus chez elle sur terre.

Domino était une planète morte.

Son enchantix était incomplet.

Elle était incomplète.

\- _Bloom ?_

La douce voix de Flora l'a sortie de ses pensées. Celle-ci la fixait avec curiosité et inquiétude.

\- _Bloom… Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas._

La rousse ne répondit rien et continua à vider nerveusement sa valise.

\- _Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux._

A l'entende de cette phrase, la fée de la flamme du dragon marqua un temps d'arrêt. Nombreux étaient ceux de son entourage qui lui avait proposé de se confier à eux mais aucun ne l'avait fait comme son amie aux cheveux châtains. Dans sa bouche, ces mots étaient emplis d'une telle sincérité qu'ils s'incrustèrent dans les fissures de la carapace qu'elle avait construite ses dernières semaines et commencèrent à la briser de l'intérieur. Bloom sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Flora avait toujours eu cette capacité étonnante de mettre les gens en confiance en leur apportant ce dont ils avaient réellement besoin. Et, ce dont elle avait absolument besoin en cet instant, c'était d'une écoute attentive, une vraie ! Pas un semblant de compréhension et de condescendance mais d'un véritable réconfort qui lui était, en ce jour, absolument nécessaire. Au ton de sa voix, elle avait pu deviner que son amie serait la personne qui la lui fournirait.

\- _D'accord, je vais tout te dire. _Murmura t-elle

Doucement, elle déposa la pile qu'elle avait dans ses bras dans l'armoire qu'elle referma puis vient s'asseoir sur le lit auprès de sa colocataire. En signe de réconfort mais aussi d'encouragement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Mais, alors que la fée de la flamme du dragon s'apprêtait à livrer son lourd fardeau à son amie, une voix grinçante se fit entendre, résonnant sur les murs du dortoir.

\- _MESDEMOISELLES !_

Il ne leur fût que très peu de temps pour la reconnaître. Au bout de trois ans de réprimandes, il aurait été malheur qu'elles ne savent pas identifier la voix de Griselda, la surveillante générale.

\- _Merde. Grinça_ Bloom visiblement déçue de voir cette discussion tuer dans l'oeuf.

Cela n'échappa pas à la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- _Ne t'inquiètes pas. On en reparlera dès qu'elle sera partie. Ou, à n'importe quel autre moment, je serais toujours prête à t'écouter._

_\- MESDEMOISELLES, VEUILLEZ __VENI__R ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! _S'impatienta la surveillante dans la pièce d'à côté.

Bloom hocha doucement la tête et, d'un même mouvement, les deux fées se dirigèrent vers la porte de leur chambre.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouvèrent dans la pièce commune, elles furent surprise de voir qu'une personne, qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien, se tenait aux côtés du redoutable bras droit de la directrice.

\- _Salut les filles !_

_\- Salut Layla. _Lui répondit Flora.

Cette dernière considéra sa valise. S'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que la jeune femme vienne dans leur dortoir, elle était surprise de l'y voir avec toutes ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de passer par sa chambre. Que se tramait-il donc pour que Griselda ne vienne leur crier dessus à peine heure après l'ouverture du portail ? L'arrivée en trombe de Stella la tira de ses pensées.

-_ Écoutez mademoiselle Griselda, je ne sais pas ce que vous a racontez à mon sujet mais sachez que __ce sont des rumeurs. Jamais je ne me serais permise de lancer un sort sur les petits fours que vous avez servi lors de la fête __pour célébrer la__ fin d__es __examen__s__… Alors, ça, jamais !_

_\- Alors, c'était vous… Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Je suis sûre qu'une punition dès la rentrée étoffera bien votre dossier scolaire._

La princesse d'Andros ne put retenir un rire ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de la belle blonde.

-_ Bonjour tout le monde ! _S'exclama soudainement une voix chantante.

Tout les regards convergèrent vers la porte où se tenait une jeune femme à la longue chevelure bleu foncé. Très décontractée, elle se dirigea vers le canapé en faisant totalement abstraction du regard noir que lui lançait la surveillante générale.

\- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? _Demanda t-elle en s'affalant dans le canapé.

\- _J'allais vous le dire avant que vous ne vous m'interrompiez grossièrement. Enfin, maintenant que vous êtes là…_

Flora et Stella échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Depuis quand Griselda ne savait plus compter jusque six ? Elles n'étaient pas au complet. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à le lui signaler, la grande dame les devança.

\- _J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que mademoiselle Layla d'Andros va pouvoir enfin loger dans le même dortoir que vous._

A cette annonce, la fée de la musique sauta hors de son canapé et se précipita dans les bras de son amie.

\- _Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! _S'exclama t-elle, _merci mad__emoiselle__ Griselda !_

_\- __Mais, euh, c'est, c'est génial mais… Où vais-je dormir ? Vous m'avez toujours dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place. _Balbutia la princesse d'Andros.

_\- Vous dormirez avec mademoiselle Stone._

_\- Cool ! Avec Tecna, on va se faire une chambrée à trois ! Ça va être géant !_

A cette phrase, la surveillante tiqua. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Bloom qui s'empressa de la questionner.

\- _Que se passe t-il mademoiselle Griselda ?_

_\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?_

Aux regards interrogateurs que lui renvoyèrent les cinq étudiantes, l'enseignante occasionnelle en conclu que non et, un peu gênée, leur fournit une explication.

\- Ça_ ne devrait pas être __à moi de __vous l'annoncer mais mademoiselle __Anderson__ n'est plus élève ici._

En grand silence plana sur le petit groupe. Musa, jusqu'à là, suspendue au cou de Layla, s'en détacha et se précipita d'un coup dans sa chambre.

« _Ce n'est pas possible. Elle m'en aurait parlé. »_

Elle ouvrit les portes à la volée et, tout ce qu'elle pu constater, c'était le contraste inhabituel qui régnait dans la pièce. D'ordinaire, sa partie était complètement à l'opposée de celle de son amie. A savoir : en désordre, les cahiers se trouvant par terre plutôt que sur son bureau, ses vêtements éparpillés si et là mais ne demeurant jamais dans l'armoire qui lui servait plutôt de placard pour son instruments, … Bref, tout le contraire de Tecna qui rangeait toujours tout de façon symétrique. Aujourd'hui, face au désordre qu'elle avait laissé avant de repartir chez elle, il n'y avait rien. Le lit était dénudé : il n'avait plus de draps ni de couettes. Le bureau était vide, les nombreux appareils technologiques avaient disparus. Il n'y avait plus rien sur les murs.

Tecna était bel et bien partie.

\- _Mais…_

_-_ _Attendez… Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?_

Dans la pièce commune, Musa entendit ses amies s'indigner et exiger de plus amples informations à Griselda qui, visiblement, n'en avait pas. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus tenta de faire abstraction de tout ce boucan pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important. Elle devait parler à son amie, savoir pourquoi elle avait décidé de partir si subitement. Alors, elle se saisit de son téléphone dans la poche de son pull et rechercha son numéro.

Alors que l'appel se composait, elle repensa au vacances qui venaient de s'écouler. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son amie n'avait jamais répondu au message qu'elle lui avait envoyé durant ces dernières pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Voulant profiter à fond de son séjour, elle s'était beaucoup détacher de son téléphone et n'avait pas penser à vérifier si elle avait reçu une réponse.

Une voix, aux échos métalliques, résonna finalement dans le combiné.

\- _Le numéro que vous avez composé __n'existe p__as._

* * *

Faragonda fixa les jeunes femmes qui se tenaient devant elle. Les cinq étudiantes étaient entrées en trombe dans son bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper et elle lisait sur leurs visages l'incompréhension et la colère. Avant même qu'elles n'ouvrent la bouche, elle sût de quoi elles allaient lui parler et préféra prendre les devants.

\- _Tecna n'est plus élève dans cette école, je le déplore mais je ne peux rien y faire._

Cette réponse prit les fées de court. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à cette réaction de la part de la doyenne de l'établissement qui, même si elle savait de quoi ses élèves souhaitaient lui entretenir, prenait au moins le temps de les écouter avant de leur répondre.

\- _Vous savez pourquoi elle est partie ?_

La femme aux cheveux gris leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

\- _Elle ne vous en a pas parlé ?_

C'est Flora qui répondit la première.

-_ On a pas eu de nouvelles d'elle de toute__s__ les vacances. Musa a essayé de l'appeler mais…_

_\- __Son numéro n'existe plus._

La directrice soupira tout en remontant ses lunettes sur l'arc de son nez.

\- _Hum, ça ne m'étonne guère._

_\- Que voulez-vous dire ? _Demanda Bloom visiblement inquiète par le sens caché que pouvait avoir cette phrase.

Faragonda poussa un nouveau soupir avant de se lever de la chaise de son bureau et de se diriger vers la baie vitrée donnant sur la cour, les mains croisés derrière son dos. Elle appréciait regarder ses jeunes élèves se balader dans la cour et ce particulièrement les jours de rentrée. Cela la détendait particulièrement de voir ses jeunes fées pleine de vitalité courir partout, prêtes à apprendre de nouvelles choses. Chaque être passant le portail d'Alféa devenait un peu l'un de ses enfants. Un enfant qu'elle devait éduquer et écouter durant trois courtes années. Savoir que l'une d'entre elle n'était plus là lui fendait le coeur.

-_ Ce sont ses parents qui ont fait une demande de désinscription, non votre amie._

_\- Quoi ? Mais, Tecna est majeure, elle n'est plus soumise à l'autorité de ses parents ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de la retirer de l'école si elle n'e__n__ a pas envie ! _S'écria la terrienne.

Suite à cette déclaration, un ange passa. Bloom comprit, au regard ahuri de ses amies, que la conception de la majorité n'avait peut-être pas cours ici dans la dimension magique. Elle tenta donc de s'expliquer.

-_ Euh, sur terre, à partir d'un certain âge, on est considéré comme adulte et responsable. De là __d'__où je viens, c'est à l'âge de 18 ans. Quand on atteint ce qu'on appelle « la majorité » on est responsable de ses propres actes et les parents n'ont légalement plus beaucoup d'autorité sur nous. Si on décide de partir de la maison, d'arrêter nos études par exemple, ils ne peuvent pas s'y opposer. Et, si on fait une bêtise, nous seuls devront en assumer les conséquences. _

_\- Woh… C'est curieux comme __concept__. _Marmonna Layla.

La directrice, sentant les esprits s'égarer, toussota doucement pour ramener ses étudiantes à la raison originelle de leurs venues.

\- _Je comprends votre mécontentement, cette situation me désole autant que vous. Je l__a__ déplore mais je crains ne pouvoir rien y faire._

_\- __Mais, mais… C'est injuste ! Tecna se plaît ici ! Il doit bien avoir une solution._

_\- Malheureusement, mesdemoiselles, je n'en vois aucune. J'ai beau être la directrice de cette école et une ancienne membre de la compagnie de la lumière, je ne peux pas aller contre la volonté des parents de mes élèves. C'est triste à dire mais tout ne se règle pas avec de la magie. Permettez maintenant, j'ai encore du travail et je souhaiterais être seule._

Les cinq jeunes femmes, qui perçurent le changement de ton de la doyenne, prirent assez rapidement et sans contestations le chemin de la porte. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes sorties, Faragonda alla se rasseoir à son bureau et attrapa le mouchoir de tissus se trouvant dans l'un de ses tiroirs afin de tamponner les quelques larmes qui perlèrent dans le coin de ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait perdu l'un de ses élèves et cela était comme si elle avait perdu un de ses enfants, une partie d'elle-même.

Bercée par le son du silence, Faragonda laissa ses souvenirs la porter au jour de sa première rencontrer avec la fée de la technologie.

* * *

Cela remontait à une dizaine d'années. A cette époque, la directrice avait été convié à une soirée de gala organisée par la ville de Magix. Obligation sociale à laquelle elle dût se résoudre à participer. En ce temps, la réputation de l'école n'était plus à refaire mais, étant financé par le conseil de Magix, elle était contrainte d'apparaître de temps à autre dans des événements mondains organisés par la ville. Ainsi, elle y était allée sans grand entrain préférant la compagnie des ses élèves à celle de membres de la haute société venus des quatre coins de la dimension. Toute la soirée durant, elle avait fait office de tapisserie : elle était là, tout le monde la regardait mais personne ne lui parlait. Mais, lorsqu'elle avait envisagé de partir, la directrice fût enfin sollicitée pour la raison de sa présence : celui de faire-valoir.

Eternus Bogue, le chef politique de Magix, l'avait interpellé. A ses côtés, un couple aux allures austères et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, visiblement tracassé.

\- _Vous ne connaissez pas encore madame Faragonda j'imagine. Elle dirige l'école d'Alféa dont nous n'avons pas à rougir de la réputation. Faragonda, voici madame et monsieur Anderson, nos futurs collaborateurs sur le marché technomagique._

_\- Nous n'avons pas accepter l'offre de monsieur Tinker. Nous ne sommes toujours pas assuré de l'efficacité de vos entreprises. Sur notre planète, les choses vont très vite. Si jamais vous n'arrivez pas à suivre notre cadence, cela pourra s'avérer catastrophique pour notre entreprise. _Avait répondu posément l'homme en remontant ses lunettes sur l'arc de son nez.

A cette époque, Faragonda s'était demandé s'il était très judicieux qu'elle assiste à cette conversation traitant de l'avenir technologique de la planète sur laquelle elle vivait. Elle avait voulu s'éclipser mais Eternus l'avait retenu discrètement par le bras.

\- _Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas visiter l'un de nos bureaux demain ? Nous pourrions vous montrer comment nous travaillons et discuter plus en profondeur du contrat qui pourrait nous lier à l'avenir._ Avait suggéré monsieur Tinker qui, jusque là, était demeuré muet.

\- _Notre fille voyage avec nous. __Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule._

_\- Ce n'est pas un problème voyons ! Madame Faragonda, ici présente, se fera une joie de la garder pour vous._

\- _Pardon ?_

L'idée de jouer les baby-sitter ne l'avait pas enchanté… Qui plus est avec une enfant Zénithienne. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de réellement en côtoyer car, parmi ses étudiantes, il n'y avait jamais eu, à sa connaissance, de personnes originaire de cette planète et, comme tout le monde, elle avait énormément d'appréhension à ce sujet.

Alors que le couple avait semblé méditer sur cette idée, le politicien l'avait entraîné légèrement à part afin de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- _Ce contrat avec Zénith serait très profitable à l'ensemble des habitants de Magix. Les Anderson sont particulièrement durs en affaires. Nous avons encore une ultime chance de les convaincre demain donc s'il suffit que vous gardiez leur enfant pour qu'ils acceptent de discuter avec monsieur Tinker, vous le ferez sinon je coupe vos subventions !_

C'est ainsi que, le lendemain, au environ d'une heure de l'après-midi, elle s'était retrouvée devant le portail d'Alféa à attendre l'enfant en question. A cet instant, elle était assez agacée. Elle avait énormément de choses à faire dans l'école et elle avait bien peur que son « invitée » ne lui facilite pas la tâche. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait absolument rien sur elle. Mise à part son heure d'arrivée, une heure dix, elle ne connaissait ni son prénom, ni son âge et savait encore moins à quoi elle ressemblait. De ce fait, la doyenne avait eu quelques appréhensions. Faragonda avait plus l'habitude de s'occuper d'adolescentes et de jeunes adultes. Les Anderson n'avaient pas l'air très vieux, ni très jeunes, elle ignorait donc, à cet instant, à quelle catégorie d'âge elle allait être confronté.

Un bruit de vaisseau atterrissant l'avait, finalement, tiré de ses pensées. L'engin qui approchait était énorme et n'était donc pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des élèves qui était en pause déjeuner. Un attroupement s'était rapidement formé dans la cour.

\- _Mesdemoiselles_, s'écria Griselda, _veuillez reprendre vos activités. Ceci n'est pas un spectacle !_

La cale s'était ouverte et la doyenne d'Alféa en avait vu surgir des entrailles du vaisseau le couple et les deux hommes qu'elle avait croisé la veille qui, visiblement, semblaient être ravis.

\- _Ahhhh Faragonda ! Que je suis heureux de vous voir !_

A cette phrase, qui avait sonné particulièrement faux à ses oreilles, elle avait répondu par un petit sourire crispé.

\- _Vous allez voir. La petite que vous allez devoir garder est charmante. Le portrait de ses parents ! Et intelligente qui plus est. Si vous saviez tout ce que monsieur et madame Anderson m'ont dit à son sujet !_

Eternus s'était retourné vers les dits parents comme pour qu'ils appuient leurs propos mais aucun des deux ne réagit ce qui avait laissé place à un grand blanc que mister Tinker avait comblé.

\- _Mais, où est la petite ?_

A ces mots, la mère avait semblé sortir de sa torpeur taciturne et s'était dirigée d'un pas rapide à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Une minute plus tard, les quatre adultes l'avaient vu ressortir avec une console à la main ainsi qu'une petite passagère à qui elle était entrain de faire la leçon.

Faragonda s'était, alors, empressée de l'observer. La fillette avait l'air d'avoir un peu moins de dix ans et ressemblait à sa mère. Elle avait de longs cheveux magentas bouclés et portait une tenue des plus Zénithiennes à savoir des chaussures lumineuses, un legging violet avec des circuits colorés ainsi qu'un pull blanc avec un motif arobase bleu. Ses cheveux, remontés en une queue de cheval évasé, était parsemé de fils bleus et blancs. Elle était entrain de faire la tête et Faragona n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer en pensant à l'après-midi qu'elle allait devoir passer en présence, très certainement, d'une fille-fille à papa.

\- _Notre fille était entrain de jouer dans le cockpit. Je suis désolée, elle ne pense qu'à s'amuser. _

_\- C'est pas vrai ! Je m'amuse pas, je m'entraîne !_

Le père, semblant ignoré son commentaire, s'était empressé de la mettre au parfum.

\- _Tecna, nous devons nous absenter pour notre travail. Tu resteras avec madame Faragonda. Nous reviendrons te cherche en fin d'après-midi._

Sans plus de formalités, ils avaient tout deux prit la direction de leur vaisseau sans un regard pour leur fille suivit de très près par Tinker et Eternus. Rapidement, l'engin avait décollé et elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux seules. La petite, à l'inverser de ses parents, ne semblait nullement disposé à laisser un silence s'installer et avait décidé de lancer la conversation :

\- _Ma mère m'a dit que vous __êtes directrice._

_\- Oui, de cette école, _dit-elle en désignant le château, _Alféa._

La petite considéra le bâtiment avant de déclarer.

-_ Jamais entendu parler. Puis, c'est très rose, j'aime pas._

Faragonda s'étonna. Elle n'était pas du genre à se vanter mais elle était très fière de la renommée interplanétaire qu'avait Alféa. Elle la savait même très populaire auprès des enfants de son âge qui était particulièrement fasciné par la magie.

_\- Tu ne connais pas ?_

_\- Non, je devrais ? Vous faites quoi ici ?_

_\- Alféa est une école pour fées. On y enseigne la magie._

Tecna n'avait rien répondu. La doyenne pouvait même dire qu'elle avait l'air un peu perplexe.

\- _Bien… Il fait un peu froid ici. Que dirais-tu de rentrer ?_

Elles s'étaient alors dirigées vers le château, avaient franchis le portail et étaient entréesdans le bâtiment. Une fois dans les couloirs, la fillette avait attiré le regard des étudiantes présentes. Il était rare de voir des enfants si jeunes en ces lieux. Des petites rumeurs quand à la raison de sa présence s'étaient misent à fuser ci et là. Malaise, Tecna s'était mise à fixer le bout de ses chaussures et ne n'avait pipé mot jusqu'à son arrivée dans le bureau de la principale.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?_

_\- J'ai quelques tâches administratives à finir puis je suis toute à toi._

_\- __Je fais quoi pendant ce temps ?_ Avait demandé l'enfant aux cheveux magentas en s'asseyant sur la banquette de l'un des fauteuils, m_a mère m'a pris mon jeu._

_\- Veux-tu que l'on parle ? On pourrait faire connaissance. _

Tecna n'avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de fixer à nouveau ses pieds. Faragonda le remarquant, elle avait taché de la relancer sur un sujet qui lui plaisait et qui était, aussi, la seule information qu'elle avait en sa possession.

\- _Le jeu auquel tu jouais ? __T__u disais que tu t'entraînais ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Et, pourquoi est ce que tu t'entraînes ?_

A cette question, la petite fille avait redressée la tête, le visage illuminé. Elle avait planté, pour la première fois, son regard sarcelles dans les yeux bleutés dans la directrice avant de dire.

\- _Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?_

_\- Oui, bien sûr. Ça m'intéresse._

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Tecna ne descende de son banquette et n'aille grimper sur les fauteuils individuels qui faisait face au siège de la directrice. Elle s'était mise d'abord à expliquer de long en large le principe du jeu qui mélangeait stratégie et combat. La doyenne, un peu dépassé, n'y avait pas compris grand-chose surtout qu'elle n'avait aucun support visuel pour l'aider à bien comprendre mais, voyant que cela faisait plaisir à son interlocutrice d'être écouté, elle lui avait prêté une oreille particulièrement attentive au point même de finir par abandonner les tâches qu'elle était entrain d'accomplir. Par la suite, la petite fille lui avait expliqué dans quel but elle s'entraînait : celui de battre un de ses amis qui avait reporté leur duel à un point près.

-_J'aime pas perdre, _avait-elle cru bon de préciser_. _

Cette précision, aussi banale soit-elle, avait fait sourire la doyenne qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, commençait à trouver la présence de la petite Zénithienne très plaisante.

\- _Tu accompagnes souvent tes parents en voyage ? Ça doit être amusant pour toi de visiter autant de planètes différentes à ton âge. Tu as beaucoup de chance !_

-_ Pas vraiment_, avait-elle marmonné entre ses dents, _je fais que les suivre et je peux jamais m'amuser. Puis, mes sœurs et mon frère __ne __sont pas là._

_\- Tu n'es pas fille unique ? Il n'y a que toi qui les accompagne en voyage ?_

_\- Oui, mes parents disent que Valencia n'a pas d'assez bonnes notes pour venir puis qu'Andromeda ne leur conviennent pas trop. Et, Lucio, il est trop petit. Il a un an et six mois._

Faragonda avait levé le sourcil considérée la petite fille d'un air interrogateur. Ses parents avaient une drôle de façon de faire avec leurs enfants. L'ambiance ne devait pas être très folichonne à la maison.

\- _J'ai des bonnes notes moi mais je travaille pas beaucoup. J'aime pas ça. Je retiens et comprends tout ce que le prof dit en classe._

A la suite de cette petite conversation, l'après-midi s'était écoulée tranquillement dans la bonne humeur. Tecna, très curieuse et avide d'apprendre, avait demandé à la doyenne de lui parler de son école, de ce qui y était enseigné, la magie, et comment les cours y étaient dispensés. Très heureuse de pouvoir parler de son sujet de prédilection, la femme d'âge honorable, lui avait donné un mini-cours sur l'origine des pouvoirs et de la magie avant de lui proposer de visiter un peu le bâtiment.

Après avoir fait le tour des pièces accessibles à tous tels que la bibliothèque, la cafétéria, … Faragonda lui avait proposé de faire un tour dans les salles de classe. Toutes deux empruntèrent alors un passage que seule la directrice et la surveillante connaissait qui menait à un couloir en hauteur. Ce dernier passait par toutes les salles de cours et permettaient d'observer, en toute impunité, les leçons dispensées par les divers membres du corps enseignant.

\- _J'aime venir ici quand j'ai du temps libre. Voir si tout se passe bien pour chacun des mes professeurs et de mes étudiant__es__. _Lui avait chuchoté la dame aux cheveux gris alors qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées pour écouter un cours de premier année.

Tecna n'avait rien répondu, absorbée par les explications d'une professeure portant une robe rouge ainsi qu'un gros chapeau de la même couleur et des lunettes triangulaires. Le cour portait sur l'appel de la magie et de ses propres pouvoirs par la bonne gestion de sa respiration.

\- _Inspirez et expirez profondément et, tout en faisant cela, __visualisez la magie se trouvant en vous. A chaque inspiration, imaginez cette magie en vous prendre le chemin de vos mains. Puis, à chaque expiration, imaginez la s'échapper de la paume de votre main._

La fille aux cheveux magentas avait fermé les yeux et s'était concentrée tout comme la prof le recommandait. Elle avait inspiré et expiré plusieurs fois tout en serrant le poing droit. Faragonda l'avait regardé, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle avait trouvé cela très touchant de voir cette petite fille tentée d'imiter ses aînées. Néanmoins, elle avait douté que cela ne donne quelque chose. Les Zénithiens ne possédaient que très peu de pouvoirs voir aucun. C'était ainsi. La planète ne possédait pas de source de magie naturelle ainsi rare étaient les habitants qui en été doté. Pourtant, quelques secondes après, quelque chose d'inattendue s'était produit.

\- _Mais, qu'est ce que… _S'exclama la doyenne

Son commentaire avait poussé la petite Tecna à ouvrir les yeux et ce fût à son tour de lâcher un cri de surprise en remarquant qu'elle brillait d'une légère lumière bleutée. En bas, l'ensemble de la classe avait levé les yeux en l'air contemplant ainsi le curieux spectacle qui s'y produisait. Ce petit tour n'avait pas échappé à la professeure qui l'avait interpellé.

\- _Jeune fille, peux-tu ouvrir ta main s'il te plaît ?_

Tecna s'était exécutée et avait découvert, au creux de sa paume, une sphère d'énergie bleutée.

\- _Et bien, voilà qui est fort prometteur !_

Quelques heures plus tard, monsieur et madame Anderson étaient de retour de leur visite diplomatique à l'usine. Cette dernière ne s'était pas très bien passée… C'est du moins ce qu'avait pu en déduire Faragonda à la vue de la mine déconfite qu'avait affiché Eternus Bogue. Elle les avait invité à se rendre dans son bureau afin qu'ils ne discutent, ensemble, de ce que la doyenne avait pu observer chez leur enfant quelques temps plus tôt.

\- _Donc, si je vous comprends bien madame Faragonda, vous avez suggérer à notre fille d'intégrer votre établissement une fois qu'elle en aurait l'âge ?_

Son ton avait été assez froid. La cheffe d'établissement ignorait encore aujourd'hui si cette façon de s'exprimer chez lui était naturel ou si c'était sa proposition qui l'avait provoqué. A son avis, les deux options se valaient. Loin de se décourager, elle avait poursuivit sur sa lancée.

_\- En effet monsieur Anderson mais je ne le fais pas sans raison. Voyez-vous nous avons découvert, chez Tecna, un réel potentiel magique et je serais absolument ravie qu'elle le développe dans notre établissement._

L'ensemble du corps enseignant présent dans la pièce avait hoché la tête avec conviction.

La mère qui, jusque là, était demeurée muette s'était, alors, permise un commentaire pour le moins dédaigneux :

_\- Notre fille ? Voyons, c'est ridicule !_

_\- Je ne vois rien de ridicule à tout cela ! _s'était exclamée la professeure habillée de rouge, _votre enfant a réussi à maîtriser, sans problème, un exercice que nos étudiantes de premières années mettent du temps à assimiler !_

_\- Je ne suis pas étonnée. Ma fille a toujours été particulièrement douée mais je peine à croire qu'elle possède ne serait-ce qu'une once de magie. Nous sommes Zénithiens et notre peuple ne possède aucun pouvoir. Vous essayez juste de nous entourlouper avec des belles paroles afin d'obtenir quelque chose de nous ! Comme monsieur Bogue et Tinker l'ont fait. Ne pensez vous pas que nous avons vu clair dans votre jeu ?_

_\- Madame ! Je n'ai que faire de ces deux idiots ! Je vous parle de l'avenir de votre fille !_

Le professeur Wizgiz avait, alors, grimpé sur le bureau de Faragonda pour séparer visuellement les deux femmes qui se faisaient face et aussi afin se faire bien voir de tous.

\- _Madame Anderson, si je puis me permettre, sachez que les Zénithiens ne sont pas tous dépourvus de magie comme vous le prétendez. Chaque planète possède sa propre source d'énergie magique. Si celle-ci est naturelle, la plupart des habitants en étant issu__e__ est généralement dotés de pouvoirs semblables à ceux que possède le coeur de la planète. C'est pour cela que la plupart des fées et magiciens issus d'Andros possèdent un pouvoir aquatique ou que ceux issus de Solaria en possède un solaire ou stellaire. Sur les planètes o__ù__ la source magique a été conçu par les mains de l'homme comme c'est le cas pour la v__ô__tre, il est plus rare d'y rencontrer des gens dot__és__ d'une véritable aura magique._

_-_ _A moins que vous ne soyez pas d'origine Zénithienne ? _Avait soudainement sous-entendu Griselda.

A ses mots, Terra Anderson s'était levée brusquement et avait prit la direction de la porte.

\- _Je ne resterais pas ici une seconde de plus !_

Terence avait emboîté le pas à sa femme avec conviction. Une fois dans le couloir où l'attendait sa fille, elle s'était à nouveau adressé au corps enseignant.

\- _Et vous n'êtes pas prêts de revoir ma fille dans cet établissement !_

_\- Mais… _Avait commencé Tecna en regardant sa mère avec consternation.

Avec une certaine sévérité, Terra avait agrippé le bras de sa fille et tout les trois avaient pris la direction de la sortie sous les yeux médusées de la petite assemblée. Aucun n'avait cherché à les retenir. Tous avait été stupéfait de l'insinuation faite par la surveillante générale.

\- _Vous pensez qu'ils sont esmeraldiens ?_

_\- Je le pense oui… Mais pas de naissance, surtout d'origine. Cela expliquerait que la petite possède des pouvoirs et qu'ils s'expriment ainsi aussi jeune et aussi facilement. C'est la marque des magiciens d'Esmeralda._

_\- Rien ne le prouve._

_\- Leurs réactions est une preuve à mes yeux. Les esmeraldiens feraient tout pour se fondre dans la masse._

_\- Si cela est bien vrai, il sera encore plus ardu de les convaincre._

_\- Mieux faut abandonner_. Avait renchérit un autre professeur.

* * *

Mais, la doyenne n'avait pas abandonné. Loin de là, elle avait insisté… Jour après jour, mois après mois, elle avait contacté sans relâche les parents de la petite fille dans l'unique but qu'ils la laissent étudier dans son école. Pourquoi donc ? Elle ne le savait guère. Peut-être était-ce par curiosité ? La magie d'origine esmeraldienne était devenue rare depuis plusieurs décennies et que l'observer évoluer, progresser aurait été une chance inouïe ? Peut-être bien qu'elle avait été poussé par la convoitise… En effet, elle aurait été la seule directrice d'école a compté une étudiante d'ascendance esmeraldienne et, qui plus est, zénithiennes dans ses rangs. Ou, peut-être tout que tout cela était liée à la lueur qui s'était mise à briller dans le regard de la fillette lorsqu'elle avait réussi à invoquer sa magie mais n'avait, malheureusement, pas su quoi en faire par la suite. Faragonda lui avait dit que cela nécessiterait du travail et que, étant donné qu'elle venait de Zénith, il était fort peu probable que son pouvoir se trouve aussi puissant que ceux de la plupart des fées que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans son établissement et, à cela, la jeune Tecna lui avait simplement répondu :

_« Je veux faire de la magie. Ça a l'air chouette. Puis, je m'en fiche de ne pas être la première. Je veux juste apprendre quelque chose qui me plaît… Juste pour moi. » _

A l'évocation de cette phrase, la directrice reprit pied dans le présent. Si elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à ce que cette petite intègre son école à l'époque, aujourd'hui elle savait pourquoi elle ne souhaitait que son séjour ici ne s'achève ainsi. Parce qu'elle se plaisait ici, qu'elle avait vécu rien que pour elle durant les deux années et demie écoulées. Certes, elle avait vécu des instants terribles : Oméga restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Si, à l'époque, elle n'en avait pas directement référé à ses parents à cause du contexte diplomatique qui unissait Andros à Zénith et pour lequel on lui avait demandé, dans un premier temps, de ne faire part à personne de l'affaire, elle avait eu des remords désormais elle était bien contente de ne jamais l'avoir fait. Car ses parents étaient des monstres d'égoïsme. S'ils avaient été au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé en début d'année, ils auraient illico ramenés leur fille chez eux. Pareillement pour tout les batailles que les Winx avaient menés auparavant. Ils en ignoraient tout les détails et la jeune fée lui avait bien fait comprendre, comme à son habitude : à demi-mots, qu'elle en était bien soulagée.

Alors, la doyenne décida de mettre toutes ses obligations de côté pour le reste de la journée afin de chercher une solution. Parmi ses contacts, il y devait bien avoir quelqu'un qui lui permettrait de trouver un moyen de ramener son élève, légalement, afin qu'elle finisse sa scolarité dans son établissement. Après tout, on ne sait jamais. Comme dit le dicton :

Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

* * *

_Bonjour bonjour bonsoir, _

_La saviez-vous ? Au Japon, le mot "jōhatsu" signifie "évaporé" et ce dernier est utilisé pour désigner les personnes qui, chaque année, disparaissent volontairement dans ce pays. Je suis, comme beaucoup, très intéressée par les pays asiatiques. Si ce n'est, dans un premier temps, qu'à travers les mangas et les animés que je les appréciais, j'ai très vite été très intriguée par les phénomènes sociaux dont ils sont le théâtre. Les évaporées m'intriguent même si je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup de temps pour me renseigner à ce sujet. Je pense me documenter car cette démarche de disparaître du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace, de couper tout contact avec son entourage pour commencer une nouvelle vie... Wouah. C'est particulièrement intriguant je trouve. Évidemment, ce phénomène n'est pas itinérant au Japon. Dans chaque pays, il y a des "évaporés". J'ai d'ailleurs vu, à ce sujet, un reportage d'envoyé spécial que je vous recommande "Le jour où j'ai quitté les miens". _

_Enfin, je m'éloigne du sujet. Tout ça pour vous dire que, même si Tecna n'est pas partie volontairement, elle a quand même "disparue" de la vie de ses amies de façon assez brutale. Même son numéro ne fonctionne plus. Étrange non ? _

_L'autre raison ayant motivé mon choix était, en vérité, le sous-entendu des origines de la famille Anderson et de l'envie de la cacher, de s'évaporer... Ma fois, je trouve cela plutôt poétique et assez à propos. Vous en apprendrez plus dans la suite de l'histoire. Mais, si vous êtes des anciens lecteurs et que vous êtes passez sur "Amitié en péril" (ancienne fanfiction), le nom d'Esmeralda aura sûrement sonner familier dans votre petite oreille. J'ai, en effet, décidé de reprendre cette idée à savoir que Tecna ait des origines autres que de Zénithienne. J'ai eu une sorte de déclic. Et j'ai hâte de continuer sur ma lancée. Je prends mon pied avec cette histoire ! Je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire ! _

_J'ai eu envie de creuser un peu la relation Faragonda/Tecna. J'aimais bien l'idée qu'elles se soient rencontrées une fois bien avant son arrivée à Alféa. Et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié notre fée dans ses jeunes années. Écrire sur les personnages quand ils sont enfants est très agréable. Je le referais sûrement. _

_Le chapitre 9 est bien avancé ! J'en suis à 10 pages. Ce chapitre-ci en fait 15 ! Je suis assez contente car, avec les fêtes qui approchaient, je n'avançais plus beaucoup dans mes histoires (persos comme fanfiction) mais là, j'ai retrouvé la pêche ! Et je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup évolué depuis mes premières histoires que je devais poster en... 2015-2016 ... Je fais moins de fautes même s'il y en a sûrement encore pas mal et mes chapitres ont doublé en termes de longueurs. C'est quand même pas mal. _

_Enfin, j'ai fini de babbeler (babellen, néerlandais, bavarder). _

_J'espère que vous avez passer de très bonnes fêtes et vacances de fin d'année. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2020 à ceux qui ne seraient pas passer sur mon dernier chapitre de QDS ! _

_J'espère que cela vous aura plu, _

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Memori Plume_


	9. Amour, amitié, sororité

Il était deux heures du matin sur Nocturna, grande métropole Zénithienne. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le début de la semaine de cours. A cette heure-ci, tout élève consciencieux se trouverait au fond de son lit à dormir afin d'être en forme pour la longue journée d'école qui devait suivre. Mais, dans la tour Anders&Cie, au cinquante troisième étage, une jeune femme tentait, tant bien que mal de se maintenir éveillé. Assisse à son bureau, elle travaillait à la fois sur son ordinateur et sur son téléphone. Des lignes de codes informatiques complexes défilaient sur le premier écran qui était relié par câble au second appareil celui-ci affichant, à intervalles réguliers, un code d'erreur qui faisait, à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, bouillonner de colère la fée d'ordinaire très calme.

« _C'est pas possible ! _Pensa t-elle, _il doit bien y avoir un moyen de craquer ce fichu code ! »_

\- _Tecna ? Tu es encore debout ?_

L'intéressée dirigea ses yeux sarcelles vers la porte menant à la chambre de sa sœur. Dans l'encadrement de celle-ci Valencia, sa jumelle, la considérait d'un regard qu'elle jugea fatigué et inquiet.

\- _Oh, excuse moi. Je t'ai réveillé ?_

_\- Non, _la rassura t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur son lit, _je finissais d'étudier. Je dormais pas._

Un petit silence s'installa durant lequel Tecna en profita pour tenter à nouveau quelque chose sur son téléphone en pure perte : un message d'erreur s'afficha de nouveau et la fée ne put s'empêcher de râler.

-_ Tu cherches encore à débloquer ton téléphone ?_

La femme aux cheveux magentas ne répondit rien et fixa son téléphone avec un certain dégoût. Quelques jours après leur petite escapade entre amis, ses parents lui avait annoncé que, désormais, elle poursuivrait à nouveau sa scolarité sur Zénith. Elle avait été désinscrite d'Alféa et toute ses affaires, bien emballé, avait été rapatrié dans plusieurs boites bien fermées. Ces dernières trônaient, dorénavant, dans un coin de sa chambre. Symboliquement, elle refusait de les ouvrir comme si le faire marquerait la fin définitive de sa vie d'étudiante à Magix. Tecna avait, bien évidemment, mal prise cette nouvelle. Mais, elle eut beau argumenter, rien n'y fit. Ses parents refusaient de la laisser repartir. De rage, elle s'était précipitée dans sa chambre et s'était emparée de son téléphone afin de contacter ses amies et surtout Timmy dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. Elle avait été surprise de découvrir qu'elle ne pouvait joindre personne. Elle s'était alors précipitée sur son ordinateur de poche afin de se connecter à l'un des différents réseaux qu'elle avait en commun avec les Winx et son petit copain mais il n'y parvient pas. Elle avait tenté de se créer de nouveaux comptes, sans succès.

Elle avait rapidement compris que ses parents étaient impliqués. C'était une puce d'Anders&Cie qui bloquait tout ses réseaux. Une puce qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Une nouvelle qu'ils venaient tout juste de concevoir et qu'ils testaient sur elle d'une certaine manière. Ce qui ne l'avait rendu que plus en colère en le constatant. Être le cobaye de ses propres parents étaient particulièrement offensant. Elle avait alors demandé à son frère et sa sœur si elle pouvait emprunter leurs appareils mais, étrangement, tout deux n'avaient plus accès aux leurs depuis quelques jours déjà. Qui plus est, sans raison aucune, elle s'était retrouvée privée de sortie, ne pouvant aller voir aucun de ses amis Zénithiens afin de leur quémander un peu d'aide. Elle se retrouvait enfermée dans une cage. Les robots de la maison la surveillait et il lui était impossible de s'échapper en volant. Un système de radar aérien dernier cri était en cours de test depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Elle avait donc opté pour la seule solution qu'elle avait : tenté de craquer le système informatique de la puce afin de réussir à réduire l'influence qu'elle avait sur ses réseaux. Malheureusement, elle ne connaissait pas ce modèle, ni sa façon de fonctionner. Elle aurait pu la démonter afin de comprendre comme cette dernière fonctionnait mais cette tâche s'avéra rapidement infaisable. En cause, le fait que la puce était totalement incrustée dans ses appareils, se fondant presque en lui, la rendant, ainsi, quasiment inaccessible. Elle avait aussi usé de ses pouvoirs mais fût contrainte d'y renoncer très rapidement. Elle connaissait pas assez son système de fonctionnement pour se permettre une approche magique. A ce niveau là, sa magie se révélait être plus un handicap qu'un atout.

\- _Tu devrais arrêter, _lui dit sa sœur d'une voix douce, _tu sais bien que ça ne sert plus à rien. La rentrée vient d'avoir lieu, tu __ne__ peux plus te réinscrire._

Cette remarque fit soupirer Tecna qui, assisse sur sa chaise de bureau, pencha la tête en arrière et dit d'un ton las :

\- _Je sais bien… Mais, je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça du jour au lendemain. Je veux parler à mes amis pour leur dire pourquoi je ne suis plus là._

_\- Tu les aimes beaucoup hein ?_

La demoiselle aux cheveux magentas hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

\- _Pourquoi les parents me font ça ?_

_\- Parce qu'ils attendent beaucoup de toi Tec… Tu es la plus intelligente de nous quatre. Tu iras beaucoup plus loin qu'Andromeda, Lucio et moi._

_\- C'est n'importe quoi. Je suis pas plus intelligente que vous trois ! _S'exclama t-elle en se redressant pour faire face à sa sœur.

_\- __Tu plaisantes ? Je te rappelle que tu as sauté trois années à l'école ! Et c'est pour éviter que tu ne te tournes les pouces jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de passer l'examen d'entrée aux études supérieures que nos parents t'ont laiss__é__ aller à Alféa !_

Valencia regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant les yeux de sa jumelle s'écarquillés.

\- _Attends une minute… C'est uniquement pour ça qu'ils m'ont laissé y aller ? Ça veut dire que, dès le début, ils comptaient me retirer d'Alféa avant que je n'obtienne mon diplôme ?_

\- _J'imagine…_

_\- Tout ça pour passer un examen…_

La jeune femme aux cheveux magentas se leva et se laissa tomber, face contre oreiller, sur son lit au côté de sa sœur. Cette dernière s'allongea aussi ses mains soutenant sa nuque, elle fixait le plafond. Le lit était à deux places comme celui qu'elle avait dans sa propre chambre ce qui était assez pratique. La demoiselle entendit rapidement les pleurs de sa sœur étouffée dans le tissu.

\- _Tec ?_

_\- C'est pas juste…_

_\- Je sais… Mais toi, au moins, tu as eu la chance de profiter de deux ans et demi de répit. Loin de la maison et des contraintes… Tu es bien la seule d'ailleurs._

Ces mots, Valencia les avait prononcés d'un ton très amer qui fit se redresser la fée de la technologie. Toujours allongée sur le ventre, elle se mit à observer sa soeur. Elle savait que cette dernière souffrait beaucoup de sa place dans la famille. Elles avaient le même âge et, par la force des choses, s'étaient retrouvées en compétition, bon gré mal gré, au niveau de leurs notes. En particulier parce que c'était la seule façon pour elles d'attirer le regard de leurs parents. Malheureusement pour sa sœur, Tecna avait toujours eu de très bonnes notes sans avoir à fournir beaucoup d'efforts. Ses parents lui avaient donc accorder une certaine attention à laquelle ses frères et sœurs n'avait jamais eu droit. Même s'ils se doutaient que ce n'était pas non plus une position très agréable pour elle, ils l'avaient tout trois enviés à de nombreuses reprises.

\- _Je peux te dire quelque chose d'égoïste Tec ?_

_\- Si tu veux._

_\- Tu ne me jugeras pas ?_

_\- Pourquoi je le ferais ?_

_\- Parce que c'est vraiment très égoïste._

_\- Dis toujours._

_\- Même si je suis triste pour toi, je suis contente que tu restes à la maison __pour de bon__. __Je n'aimais __pas__ quand tu étais à Alféa._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que tu étais loin. Je déteste qu'on soit séparées._

_\- Moi aussi Val. Je n'aime pas ça._

_\- Pourtant, tu es toujours repartie. Et tu as encore envie de le faire. _Dit-elle avec un léger ton de reproche.

A ses mots, Tecna se leva et se dirigea vers l'un des cartons contenant toutes les affaires qui avaient été ramené de sa chambre d'Alféa. Elle se mit à fouiller dedans et, tout en le faisant, elle répondit à sa sœur.

\- _Oui, j'ai toujours envie de partir parce que… Parce qu'ici, ce n'est pas la vraie vie. Ici, je ne peu__x pas décider__ de ce que je vais faire, ni de qui je __vais __voir. A Alféa, dès que les cours étaient finis, je pouvais décider de sortir avec une ou plusieurs de mes amies, de voir Timmy, de créer un jeu vidéo, de jouer toute la nuit, de ne rien faire…_

Tecna cessa finalement de farfouiller et sortit de sa boîte un cadeau de taille moyenne. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le lit, paquet en main, en poursuivant :

\- _Lorsque Faragonda m'a proposé de venir à Alféa, __pas une seconde je n'ai pensé y aller sans toi. Je me suis dit que, vu qu'on était jumelles, on devait certainement avoir toute les deux une part de magie en nous. Lorsqu'ils m'ont annoncé que je passerai __l'évaluation de mesure de l'essence,__ je les ai supplié pour que tu l__a __passe__s__ toi aussi. Je voulais que tu partes avec moi, qu'on apprenne la magie ensemble et qu'on s'éloigne toutes les deux de la pression qui règne ici._

_\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça…_

_\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes offensé. Père et mère ont refusé catégoriquement que tu passes cette évaluation car ils te croyaient incapable de la réussir._

A ce commentaire, Valencia sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle savait bien que, dans le fond, ses parents la considéraient comme la plus incapable des quatre. Elle avait beau ne pas ménagé sa peine en terme de travail scolaire, elle arrivait difficilement à maintenir une moyenne satisfaisante aux yeux de Terence et Terra. Dans une société où montrer trop d'émotions en public était jugé indécent, la jeune femme aux cheveux clairs ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle était constamment à fleur de peau. La moindre remarque transperçait son coeur de toute part. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait déjà laissé, maintes fois, toute sa colère et sa tristesse s'échapper d'elle en public. Un enfer pour ses géniteurs. Aujourd'hui, même si elle avait bien assimilé qu'agir de cette manière était inconcevable, elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Elle avait besoin d'exprimer, d'extérioriser toute cette sensibilité qui faisait partie d'elle et qui la torturait jour après jour.

\- _Mais, _poursuivit sa sœur en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, _moi je pense que tu l'aurais réussi ce__tte évaluation__. A l'école, j'ai appris __à ressentir__la magie, à sentir sa présence, ses vibrations. Et, je la sens en toi, palpiter, vibrer, cherchant à s'exprimer. Je suis certaine que, un jour, tu maîtriseras parfaitement le potentiel que tu possèdes._

_\- Tu es sûre ?_

_\- Absolument certaine. D'ailleurs, tu savais qu'un pouvoir pouvait se réveiller grâce à une passion ? Tiens, c'est pour toi. _

En voyant le boîte légèrement emballée que sa sœur lui tendit, Valencia ne pût se retenir de rire.

\- _On a encore oublié de s'offrir nos cadeau__x._

\- _Oui, je sais vraiment pas comment on fait !_

La demoiselle aux cheveux clairs sourit et fouilla dans la poche du pull qu'elle portait au dessus de son pyjama. Elle en sortit un petit emballage cadeau qu'elle donna à Tecna en échange du sien.

\- _Bon anniversaire Tec._

_\- Bon anniversaire Val._

_\- Avec deux semaines de retard !_ Conclurent-elles en chœur.

Tecna fût la première à découvrir son présent. Il s'agissait d'un collier en or simple soudé/relié à une petit plaque sur laquelle était gravée le nom de sa sœur ainsi que sa date de naissance. La fée de la technologie reconnut tout de suite la gourmette que sa jumelle avait porté, tout comme elle, jusqu'à l'âge de trois ans. A partir de là, elles étaient devenues trop petites pour leurs poignets d'enfants.

\- _Comme ça, le jour où tu repartiras, je serais __toujours__ un peu avec toi._

Tout en disant cela, la jeune femme sortit de sous son pull un collier similaire qu'elle portait déjà autour du cou.

\- _Et toi, tu seras toujours un peu avec moi._

Émue par ce cadeau très symbolique, Tecna s'empressa de porter le bijou à son cou avant de déclarer :

\- _Merci Val_, _Je ne l'enlèverais jamais._

Les deux sœurs s'échangèrent une étreinte puis, brûlante de curiosité, Valencia s'empressa de déballer et d'ouvrir la boîte contenant le présent de sa sœur. Et, ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Dans cette dernière se trouvait l'appareil photo dont la jeune femme avait toujours rêvé. Il n'était pas à la pointe de la technologie comme ceux que l'on pouvait trouver sur Zénith mais elle s'en fichait. Les appareils de sa planète étaient beaucoup trop perfectionnés à son goût. Avec ces derniers, impossible de ne pas obtenir une photo parfaitement cadrée avec une excellente luminosité. Pourtant, c'était dans l'imperfection que l'art se révé cela ne laissait ainsi pas beaucoup de place à la créativité des passionnés de photos.

\- _Wouah, _s'exclama t-elle en se saisissant, avec précaution, de l'appareil, _il est… Magnifique ! Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

Tecna sourit face à l'engouement de sa sœur qui examinait l'appareil sous toutes les coutures. Elle était l'une des rares à savoir qu'elle était passionnée par la photo. Lorsqu'elles étaient encore toutes petites, la famille Anderson avait eu l'opportunité de visiter une galerie dans la banlieue chic de Noctura. Sur place, des photographies d'un célèbre artiste de Magix y était exposé. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : paysages, portraits, mise en scène ou prises sur le vif. Leurs parents, venus plus pour affaires que par intérêt pour l'art, avaient décidé de repartir au bout d'une heure mais cela avait paru une éternité pour trois de leurs enfants. Tecna s'y était ennuyée à mourir ne voyant pas l'intérêt de s'intéresser, plus de trois minutes, à un vulgaire arrêt sur image. Andromeda n'avait, quant à elle, pas eu l'opportunité de définir si ce qui était exposé lui plaisait ou non et, pour cause, en tant qu'aînée elle avait eu le devoir de veiller sur le benjamin qui venait d'apprendre à marcher et commençait à expérimenter ses premières bêtises. Valencia, elle, était passée d'une toile à l'autre,fascinée mais, ça, la fille aux cheveux magentas, trop occupée à chercher de la distraction sur sa console, ne l'avait remarqué qu'une fois sortie. Sur le chemin du retour, il lui avait semblé que les yeux de sa sœur brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis qu'elles allaient à l'école.

Alors, depuis ce jour et à chaque anniversaire, Tecna avait toujours cherché à alimenter cette petite lueur qui illuminait le regard de sa jumelle. Jusque là, elle lui avait offert des books-photos, des entrées pour des expositions, … Mais, cette année, elle avait voulu frapper un grand coup en lui offrant cet appareil sur lequel, elle le savait, Valencia fantasmait depuis longtemps.

Une façon, elle l'espérait, que sa sœur subisse un électrochoc et fasse enfin ce qu'elle aime, ce qui la rend heureuse. Car, c'était dans l'art que l'intelligence de sa sœur allait être reconnu. Elle en était certaine.

\- _Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. C'est si…_

_\- La meilleure façon de me prouver ta reconnaissance, c'est de l'utiliser. N'abandonne pas ton rêve sans te battre pour lui._

Ces quelques mots allèrent droit au coeur de Valencia qui se jeta dans les bras de la fée de la technologie. Elles restèrent quelques instants blotties ainsi l'une contre l'autre profitant de l'étreinte qu'elles partageaient et du silence. Tecna se mise soudainement à bailler. L'instant complice qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur l'avait détendue. La tension accumulée cette dernière semaine se mise à redescendre et les heures de sommeil sur lesquelles elle avait rogné commençait à se faire sentir. Elle était fatiguée.

\- _Je tombe de sommeil. _Dit-elle en commençant à s'étirer.

\- _Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher._

_\- Tu veux dormir ici ?_

Sans répondre, Valencia se glissa sous les couvertures. Lorsqu'elles étaient petites, les jumelles avaient prise l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit. Elles partageaient d'ailleurs la même chambre à l'époque. Mais, en grandissant, leurs parents avaient tenus à les éloigner un peu. Ainsi, elles s'étaient retrouvées dans des chambres à part mais possédant une porte commune qu'elles laissaient, la plupart du temps, ouverte. Chacune d'elle possédait un grand lit capable d'accueillir deux personnes ce qui leur permettait, de temps en à autre, d'effectuer un petit voyage dans le temps et de revivre l'époque où elles se racontaient des histoires sous leur cabane de couvertures.

Mais, il n'y eut pas d'histoires ce soir là. Tecna était si fatiguée que, à peine allongée, elle plongea dans le sommeil.

Valencia, quant à elle, ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite. Comme sa jumelle l'avait si bien prédit, son cadeau l'avait un peu secoué. Elle avait posé ce dernier sur la table de nuit et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer comme si elle avait peur que, en le lâchant des yeux une seule seconde, il ne disparaisse. Elle aimait ça, la photographie, et elle avait souvent pester après son téléphone portable qui ne donnait pas le rendu qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait passé des heures et des heures à se renseigner sur la qualité des divers appareils existants… Puis, elle devait le reconnaître, quand elle voyait des photos qui n'étaient pas d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques du style : « _Le cadrage n'est pas génial », « la luminosité aurait pu être diminué ici afin de … » _ou encore « _ça aurait été bien de faire un focus sur cet élément… Tu vois, si l'arrière-plan avait été plus flou, cela aurait mis en avant l'objet sur la table. ». _Pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à critiquer. A cela, elle préférait la discrétion. Mais, quand il s'agissait de photo, ça la démangeait. Elle devait dire un truc, montrer qu'elle s'y connaissait. Et, quand elle rencontrait quelqu'un avec qui en discuter, ce n'était ni une ni deux, elle se lâchait.

Oui, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cet art la passionnait.

Mais serait-elle seulement capable de prendre des photos un tant soit peu correctes ? Au fond, si elle n'avait jamais fait la démarche d'acheter elle-même un appareil, c'était, en partie, due à sa peur d'être déçue, de faire de mauvaises photographies. Elle avait peur d'échouer et de sentir la honte lui monter avec cette petite voix dans sa tête qui en profiterait alors pour lui dire : « _Petite idiote, tu pensais réellement avoir du talent ? »_

« _Mais, en soit_, pensa t-elle en sentant déjà la voix faire surface, _c'est Tecna qui m'a offert l'appareil. C'est elle qui croit que j'ai du talent, pas moi. »_

Une manière pour elle de se déculpabiliser, à l'avance, d'un potentiel échec.

« _Alors, tu la décevras, _lui susurra la petite voix, _c'est inévitable. »_

Cette nouvelle angoisse, elle la balaya du revers de la main. Non, elle ne décevrait pas sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais déçue, elle le savait, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela commencerait. Et, comme pour le prouver, elle sortit de son lit, saisissant son appareil et se rendit à l'extérieur en passant par la porte coulissante donnant sur la terrasse.

Du cinquante-troisième étage, elle avait une vue imprenable et, malgré le froid, elle se mit à tester les différentes fonctionnalités de son appareil.

Elle sourit : elle avait toujours rêvé de photographier Nocturna et ses lumières en pleine nuit. C'était un exercice à la fois périlleux et terriblement enrichissant d'un point de vue technique. Mais c'est justement ça qu'elle trouvait passionnant.

Elle passa une bonne demi-heure à tenter de saisir, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, les nuances colorées de la ville perçant l'obscurité naturelle de Zénith puis finit par rentre, vaincue par le froid qui lui mordait la peau et la prenait doucement à la gorge. Doucement, elle déposa l'appareil sur la table de nuit et alla s'allonger au côté de sa sœur déjà endormie.

Valencia sentait montée en elle un sentiment de satisfaction et de plénitude qu'elle n'avait que rarement ressenti… Avoir enfin un appareil entre ses mains lui procurait une sensation incroyable : celle que l'impossible devienne enfin possible. Son rêve de devenir artiste ne lui semblait plus si absurde tout d'un coup. Le cadeau que lui avait fait Tecna était le plus beau qu'elle pouvait espérer. Et son enthousiasme redescendit un peu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle cette dernière se trouvait : elle était coincée ici alors qu'elle s'était construite un semblant de vie ailleurs. Une vie qui lui appartenait, qui lui plaisait, qui lui ressemblait.

C'était injuste.

Elle devait l'aider.

_\- Je veux que tu repartes… Ensemble, on trouvera une solution. _Murmura t-elle en sombrant doucement dans les méandres du sommeil.

* * *

Dans les trois écoles se trouvant dans les environs de la ville de Magix, la première journée de cours s'achevait doucement et, à Fontaine-Rouge, bien que l'intégralité des apprentis chevaliers étaient arrivés la veille, beaucoup avaient déjà repris leurs bonnes habitudes. Dans l'ensemble des chambres, le bazar régnait déjà. C'était à se demander comment cela était possible. C'était, en tout cas, ce que se disait un spécialiste aux cheveux roux et aux lunettes rouges en ramassant les vêtements que son camarade de chambre avait éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

En effet, chaussettes, chemises, pantalons et caleçons propres (du moins, il l'espérait sinon il avait un mystère de plus à résoudre à savoir : comment faisait Riven pour salir ses sous-vêtements aussi vite et il préférait ne pas en connaître la réponse) se trouvaient négligemment abandonnés à même le sol. Timmy ne comptait pas ranger les affaires de son camarade, loin de là. Préférant que ce dernier apprenne lui-même à gérer son bordel, il se saisit de ce qui traînait dans sa partie et jeta le tout sur le lit de son ami. Vu que c'était l'endroit de la chambre où il passait le plus clair de son temps, enfin quand il y était, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de le ranger.

Par moment, le spécialiste aux yeux noisettes se demandait parfois si Riven ne venait pas d'une famille un peu maniaque en termes de rangement. Cela expliquerait pour le jeune homme aimait le désordre. Lorsqu'on n'est pas chez soi, on a tendance à aller à l'encontre des contraintes qui nous étaient imposées au domicile familiale. Timmy croyait en cette théorie. Sa mère et sa sœur avaient toujours été assez brouillonnes. Elles n'avaient jamais été très organisé et laissaient, ainsi, les tâches ménagères s'accumuler ci et là jusqu'à ce que la pile de linge ou de vaisselle ne leur rappellent brutalement leurs existences de part leurs imposantes tailles. Lui avait toujours été méthodique et, lorsqu'il avait été en âge de les aider, il avait cherché à remettre de l'ordre là où il n'y en avait pas… Ou plus.

« _Bip bip »_

Le son familier de la messagerie de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité. Timmy abandonna alors son rangement pour se diriger vers son portable qu'il avait, au préalable, déposé sur son bureau. Il le déverrouilla et constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bref message de Sky lui demandant de le rejoindre tout de suite près du lac Rocallus.

« _Tout de suite ? Pourquoi tout de suite ? » _S'interrogea t-il.

Tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à grand sac qu'il n'avait pas encore déballé, il se mit à hésiter, ne sachant pas trop si cela valait la peine qu'il se déplace. Il avait quelque chose d'important à finir et il n'était pas certain qu'il y avait une réelle urgence en ce qui concernait le prince d'Eraklion. Néanmoins, il n'eut plus vraiment de raison d'hésiter quand ce dernier lui envoya trois nouveaux messages à la suite qui disaient juste :

« _C'est urgent Timmy. »_

_« Réellement urgent. »_

_« Viens vite ! »_

« _D'accord, je serais là dans dix minutes » _finit-il par répondre.

Rapidement, il glissa son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, enfila ses chaussures, saisit sa veste ainsi que les clés de sa moto et prit la direction de la porte. Néanmoins, avant de sortir, il lança un nouveau coup d'oeil à son unique sac, encore fermé, puis finit par partir, une moue déçue sur le visage.

Près d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il marchait en direction du lac préférant laisser sa moto sur le bas côté de la route plutôt que de tenter de zizaguer entre les arbres composant la forêt qui entourait la masse d'eau. L'engin étant la propriété de l'école, mieux ne valait-il pas l'abîmer le lendemain de la rentrée. Tout en marchant comme tout au long de son trajet motorisé, le spécialiste s'interrogeait sur la raison pour laquelle son camarade requérait sa présence à ce qui devait être un rendez-vous avec sa petite amie.

\- _Timmy ! Par ici ! _S'exclama une voix que le jeune homme ne connaissait que trop bien.

Alors que le lac entrait dans son champ de vision, il aperçut, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, rassemblés à son bord, un petit groupe au milieu duquel s'agitait le bras de la princesse de Solaria. Cela le rassura, si Stella et le reste des Winx était présent, cela voulait dire que Sky ne requérait pas sa présence pour qui lui vienne en aide dans sa vie sentimentale… Car oui, à l'époque où le prince d'Eraklion était fiancé avec la jeune princesse Diaspro, il avait dû en faire des choses : bidouiller son téléphone afin que son père, le roi, ne le géolocalise pas lorsqu'il était en rendez-vous avec Bloom, créer un sosie virtuel de son royal ami pour que ce dernier converse avec sa fiancée ce qui était une tâche pénible pour lui, … A un moment donné, il lui avait même commander un hologramme. Autant le reconnaître, le spécialiste roux avait fini par lui dire sa façon de penser. Il adorait rendre service mais quand même.

Tout en se remémorant ces souvenirs, les pas du jeune homme l'avait amené jusqu'au petit groupe qui, il le constata rapidement, était constitué de Riven, Sky, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla et…

Il s'arrêta net en remarquant son absence.

L'urgence dans les messages de Sky, la présence de l'intégralité des Winx mise à part sa petite amie… Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était loin d'être bête, si elle n'était pas là, si elle était mise, volontairement ou non de côté, c'était bien parce qu'on souhaitait lui parler d'elle… Ou parler en son nom…

Parler en son nom… A cette idée, Timmy commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Et si… Tecna ne voulait plus de lui ? Le quittait mais n'osait le lui dire en face ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis, au moins, une bonne semaine. Pourtant, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'échanger tout les jours par messageries. A cet instant, l'esprit rationnel du jeune homme se laissa envahir par les émotions, si bien qu'il en oublia tout ce qui l'avait empêché, jusque là, de s'inquiéter de son silence virtuel à savoir qu'elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle ferait en sorte d'avancer sur leur projet afin que ce dernier ne soit totalement opérationnel pour le premier essai prévu à la rentrée. lui même lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il serait plus indisponible que la normale car sa sœur, qu'il affectionnait beaucoup, lui avait concocté un programme marathon pour ses congés auquel il ne pourrait sûrement pas échapper. Toute la rationalité semblait s'être échappé de lui et il ne pût que bégayer :

\- _Te-Tec-Tecna n'est p-pas av-vec vous ?_

A l'instant où il prononça ces mots, Riven se mit à rigoler bruyamment alors que Stella, Bloom et Layla tentèrent de cacher un sourire moqueur. Le spécialiste à lunettes se sentit rougir de honte. C'était toujours pareil. Si la fée de la technologie avait été là, elle lui aurait sourit… Sourit d'une véritable sourire bienveillant qui lui aurait fait oublier l'existence de cette légère moquerie. Puis, lorsqu'ils se seraient retrouvés seuls, il lui aurait fait part de sa honte et elle lui aurait juste répondu qu'il ne devait pas faire attention, qu'ils étaient bêtes parfois et qu'elle aimait beaucoup quand il se mettait à bafouiller et à bégayer. En disant ça, elle se saurait mise à le faire aussi tout en rougissant et… Mais, à quoi cela servait-il d'y penser ? S'il était là, c'était bien pour se faire larguer non ?

_\- Non Timmy, c'est justement de ça dont on voulait te parler. _Lui répondit la fée de la musique tout en agrémentant son petit copain d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- _Aie !_

_\- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer. _Justifia t-elle.

_\- Ça va, si on peut plus rigoler…_

_\- Il n'y a rien de drôle à cette situation. _Dit Bloom qui avait repris son sérieux.

\- _Voyons, comme si ça ne te faisais pas rigoler de voir notre ami se faire dessus._

Timmy voulut soupirer de soulagement mais se retient. Si cela avait réellement été ce qu'il pensait, jamais Riven ne se serait fichu de lui. Il avait beau l'air comme ça mais le spécialiste aux cheveux violet savait quand il pouvait se permettre ou non une moquerie ou quand il fallait faire preuve de solidarité. En l'occurrence, il était, à ses yeux, sûrement le seul de leur groupe à avoir compris la nature profonde de sa relation avec Tecna. Si elle avait voulu le quitter, jamais il ne serait permis une telle plaisanterie.

Cela le rassurait… Du moins, dans un premier temps car il déchanta rapidement.

\- _On ne sait pas vraiment comment te dire ça. On doit te dire que, nous aussi, on est encore sous le choc… _Commença Flora.

Voyant qu'elle cherchait ses mots et que l'angoisse montait chez le spécialiste roux, Layla préféra prendre les devants.

\- _Tecna n'est plus à Alféa. Ses parents l'ont désinscrite et on ne sait plus la joindre._

Les oreilles de Timmy sifflèrent. Il avait bien entendu ?

« _Tecna n'est plus… Mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle m'aurait prévenu… Du moins, par messages. A moins que... »_

Un peu perplexe, le petit groupe, qui s'apprêtait à voir le jeune homme réagir de manière plus violente, virent ce dernier fouiller les poches de sa veste à la recherche de son petit ordi portable. Une fois qu'il le trouva, il s'empressa de l'allumer, s'asseyant à même le sol, afin de consulter les réseaux sur lequel ils étaient amis avec Tecna et il constata avec stupeur que le compte avait lequel il communiquait jadis avait été supprimé de manière définitive. Et, il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva aucun réseaux sociaux sur lequel Tecna subsistait encore.

\- _Quoi !? Mais…_

\- _On a aussi fait le tour de tout les réseaux sur lesquels on l'avait en amie mais son compte n'existe plus. _Dit Bloom en le regardant taper rapidement sur son petit clavier.

\- _Oui, c'est peine perdu__e__._

_\- J'y crois pas… Même son profil sur MagixiGamer est introuvable ! _Marmonna Timmy entre ses dents.

Les membres du petit groupe échangèrent un regard interrogateur mais s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Il ignorait que Tecna avait eu un profil sur ce réseau même cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi. Elle adorait les jeux vidéos néanmoins ce qui leur paraissait surprenant c'est que cette plateforme était réservée à des joueurs pros. Pour Riven, il fût d'autant plus surpris car Timmy avait pour ambition, à l'époque où il était rentré à Fontaine-Rouge, de devenir gamer professionnel et, pour cela, entrer dans l'équipe de MagixiGamer. A ce jour, il n'avait pas encore réussi mais Riven le soupçonnait aussi de ne pas y concentrer beaucoup de temps. Le geek qu'il était avait passé tant d'années à se sentir mal vis-à-vis des autres que, ayant trouvé un environnement et des amis qui, pour une fois, lui convenait à merveille lui avait permis de découvrir les joies des jeunes de son âge : les sorties, les échanges, … Il s'était pas mal éparpillé mais peut-être était-ce un mal pour un bien. Le spécialiste aux cheveux hérissés se figurait bien mal son ami passer son temps sur des jeux. Surtout que, maintenant, il semblait avoir des objectifs bien plus intéressants et qui lui correspondait mieux.

De son côté, Timmy se sentait totalement dépassé, décontenancé. Tecna venait de disparaître de sa vie… Comme ça, d'un coup. Plus aucun moyen de la contacter, de la voir… Sans même savoir pourquoi. Tecna ne lui avait que rarement parler de sa famille comme lui l'avait fait avec la sienne. Tout deux se trouvaient dans une situation familiale particulière. Lui avec son père absent, elle avec ses parents autoritaires. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui en dire plus à ce sujet et il avait respecté son choix avec lequel il était en total accord. Tout deux préférait, lors de leur séjour à l'école, oublier l'ambiance pesante qui régnait chez eux. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il avait une sœur aînée tout comme il connaissait l'existence de son frère et de ses sœurs. Donc, alors que le petit groupe cherchait une solution et que Stella demeurait étrangement muette, il se mit à rechercher leurs traces sur le réseau interplanétaire.

Rien n'en ressorti. Aucune trace d'une quelconque Valencia ou Andromeda Anderson et à encore moins du petit frère à part quelques articles consacrés à la société que gérait leurs parents. D'agacement, il referma avec brutalité son petit ordinateur alors que Stella s'exclama très soudainement :

-_ IRIS NOVA !_

L'intégralité du groupe sursauta avant de se retourner vers la princesse de Solaria qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

\- _Ca ne va pas de crier comme ça ?! _S'écria Layla qui avait visiblement été, de tous, la plus surprise par le cri de son amie.

\- _Iris Nova, c'est la personne avec qui Tecna parlait par messages avant l'épreuve des duels. Elle nous a dit que c'était une amie. Si on arrive à la joindre, elle pourra peut-être nous aider._

\- _C'est une bonne nouvelle ! _Dit Hélia, _Timmy n'a plus qu'à… _

_\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. _Répondit t-il sans le laisser finir, _Tecna __communiquait sur une messagerie privée. Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut __entrer en contact __qu'avec quelqu'un dont on possède l'identifiant ou avec qui on a un ami en commun. Si le profil de Tecna existait encore, j'aurais pu facilement la trouver mais là, c'est impossible._

_\- L'identifiant, c'est la série de chiffres qui se trouve en dessous du nom du contact ? _Demanda Stella.

_\- Oui, il y a en 12.. _

Timmy se prit le visage entre les mains. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Alors qu'il échangeait avec ses amis, il avait rechercher le nom d'Iris Nova sur son ordinateur et n'avait absolument rien trouvé à son sujet. Il était clair que ses réseaux sociaux, si elle en avait, étaient privé. Rah, comme il s'en voulait aujourd'hui de n'avoir jamais consulté une seule fois la liste d'amis de Tecna. Peut-être aurait-il pu en retenir un nom ou deux. Il lui était déjà arrivé de jouer en ligne avec certains mais ils avaient tous des pseudos. S'ils lui avaient peut-être donner leurs vrais prénoms, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il était complètement coincé.

\- _Merde. _Dit-il à haute voix.

\- _T'inquiète pas Timmy, on va trouver une autre solution. _L'assura Musa.

\- _Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. _Lui dit Flora.

Une main s'agita alors devant le visage du spécialiste avec, dans celle-ci, un tout petit bout de papier sur lequel il était noté quelque chose.

**265490873620**

12 chiffres…

\- _Tadada ! Avec ça, tu pourras retrouver l'amie de Tecna ! _Lui dit la princesse de Solaria avec un grand sourire.

Une rangée de regards étonnés convergèrent dans sa direction. Layla fût la première à s'exprimer.

\- _Attends, comment est ce possible ? __C'est une blague ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas le moment ?_

_\- Ehhh, c'est pas une blague. J'ai piqué le téléphone de Tecna ce jour-là… Pour lire ses messages et j'ai vu les chiffres._ Dit-elle un peu gênée par le regard inquisiteur que lui lançait sa camarade

_\- Et ?_

_\- Ben je m'en suis souvenue. Je ne suis pas idiote non plus._

_\- Mais, c'était il y a plus de deux semaines ! _S'exclama Musa.

_\- J'ai bonne mémoire. Comment pensez-vous que je me souviens sans problème de toute les tenues que vous avez porté le mois dernier ?_

Riven ricana légèrement avant d'ajouter, d'un ton sarcastique :

\- _Parce tu es la reine de la mode ?_

Cette remarque sembla vexer la princesse de Solaria qui lui tourna le dos. Elle aimait beaucoup les vêtements et n'était pas toujours très portée sur les études : c'était un fait. Mais, elle en avait souvent marre qu'on ne la réduise qu'à cela. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser à ce sujet, elle pensait à Tecna qu'elle, elle doit le reconnaître, avait tendance aussi à être réduire à sa passion pour la technologie, à Layla et son caractère fort, Bloom et ses airs de leaders qui l'énervaient parfois, Musa, la pauvre orpheline et à Flora et son étiquette de « fille douce et souriante ». Oui, chacune de ses amies étaient victimes d'étiquettes et d'idées préconçus. Même si ses dernières possédaient, parfois, une part de vérité, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins parfois lourdes à porter. Néanmoins, le fait de prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas la seule à subir ce poids comme elle n'était pas la seule à l'infliger aux autres, elle arrivait à mettre les choses en perspectives comme elle le fit en ce moment. Passant outre la remarque du spécialiste bourru, elle se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- _En effet mais pas que ! __Mais pas que… J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac._

_\- J'ai trouvé ! _S'exclama Timmy soudainement, _Stella, tu es géniale !_

Le petit groupe se rapprocha du spécialiste à lunettes. Sur l'écran de son ordinateur, ils purent voir la photo d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains courts retenue par un bandeau vert. En dessous de image de profil, son nom était écrit en grosses lettres : Iris Nova. Et, écrit en tout petit, le summum, le saint-graal : en ligne.

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde, _

_Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre... Je peux vous dire que j'en ai passé du temps à le corriger ! Je vous le cache pas, la première partie a été plus facile à écrire que la deuxième (pour laquelle, je pense, j'aurais pû faire mieux). J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène entre Tecna et Valencia. Si vous avez lisez avec attention mes petits mots depuis le début, vous devriez savoir que j'ai toujours rêvé de donner une jumelle à notre fée de la technologie. A l'époque, je ne savais pas comment l'introduire mais, aujourd'hui, j'en suis plus que satisfaite ! _

_Pour la seconde partie, je voulais vous parler de la relation Tecna/Timmy. Je suis, là aussi, assez contente de moi. Si la série originale à une fâcheuse tendance à faire, de leurs instants romantiques, quelque chose de tristement maladroit et, de ce fait, ridicule, ou alors hyper geek, je prône là un couple mignon et avec un bon équilibre car, soyons clairs, c'est bien l'un des rares couples où il n'y a jamais d'histoires. Beaucoup trouvent que les couples avec de la tromperie, de la suspicion de tromperie, de la jalousie, des crises, ... Sont des couples plus que passionnant. Pas moi, un couple sans histoire, ennuyant si vous préférez, est un couple qui marche. Savoir être à deux, simplement, c'est plus dur qu'on ne le croit. Ainsi, j'aime imaginer TxT comme un couple équilibré. Vali vala. _

_Je voulais aussi que ce soit Stella qui aide à retrouver Iris sur le réseau. J'imagine bien cette sympathique fée avoir une incroyable mémoire. Pour moi, comme je vous ai décris son parcours scolaire rapidement plus tôt, Stella est une personne très douée, très intelligente mais qui fonctionne à la motivation. Saviez-vous qu'il existait deux types de personnes à haut-potentiel ? Ceux qu'on connait le plus, sont ceux de l'hémisphère gauche. Les petits génies en somme. C'est là que la plupart d'entre vous situerait Tecna en général. Ensuite, il y a ceux de l'hémisphère droit. C'est là qu'on rangerait les "cancres" si vous voulez. Des enfants ayant des capacités mais qui ne les exploiteraient pas assez, qui ont des soucis à l'école malgré le fait qu'ils aiment apprendre, qui se laissent facilement distraire mais qui, à l'inverse des hémisphères gauches très linaires, sont plus créatifs. J'y rangerais, là, plus Valencia et Stella. Après, tout cela est grossièrement résumé, il existe de nombreuses nuances. On ne peut pas catégoriser quelqu'un ainsi que son intelligence, sa manière de réfléchir, de façon catégorique._

_Donc, donc, pour "l'évaluation" que Tecna a passé, je voudrais déjà remercie mon amie Gylfie7 (Wattpad) pour le nom (__évaluation de mesure de l'essence) car je n'étais vraiment pas inspirée. En fait, il ne s'agit pas d'un test. A priori, j'imaginais plutôt des enfants, en grande majorité, se rendre dans un lieu à une date bien précise afin que des magiciens chevronnés, ne se réunissant qu'une fois par an, évaluent le potentiel magique de l'enfant en le soumettant à des simulations, stimulations diverses et variées. L'objectif étant de voir comment la magie réagit à ces stimulis et d'évaluer le... potentiel (déjà dit) de l'individu... Enfin bref. Vu qu'il était déjà impensable pour les parents de Tecna qu'elle soit dotée de pouvoir, il l'était encore moins que la petite Valencia (car, comme vous l'avez lu et compris, Valencia est un peu la honte de ses parents selon leurs critères) n'en soit pourvu aussi. _

_Sinon, si vous êtes français ou intéressé par la culture française, le titre vous aura sûrement fait pensé à la devise du pays : "Liberté, égalité, fraternité" et, si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez qu'elle a impacté le choix du nom de sa chapitre. De base, ce dernier devait s'appeler "Amour, amitié, fraternité". Seulement, j'avais récemment vu une vidéo parlant du sexisme de la devise française. Car, oui, fraternité est un terme désignant uniquement le sexe masculin. Sororité est son équivalent féminin que vous n'aviez, très certainement, jamais entendu auparavant. Avez-vous remarqué que des nombreux termes féminins étaient tombés dans l'oubli ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on employait énormément le mot masculin "Auteur" avec un "e" pour désigner une autrice. Maintenant, vous entendez de plus en plus l'équivalent féminin. _

_Enfin, voilà, j'aurais passé la soirée à travailler sur ce chapitre pour le poster. Pfiou. J'aurais pu attendre demain pour le poster mais je voulais que ce soit aujourd'hui. C'est bête mais il me semblait avoir lu quelque part que la date d'anniversaire de Timmy était le 15 février et vu qu'il apparait dans ce chapitre... A la revoyure !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, _

_Memori Plume_


	10. Flou

C'était le soir sur Zénith. La ville de Nocturna marqua ce passage à l'heure nocturne avec des lumières moins intenses qu'en journée.

Dans l'une des villas de la luxueuse banlieue de Nocturna, où se trouvait la plupart des résidences diplomatiques, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains se préparait doucement à la reprise des cours vérifiant sur l'écran holographique incrusté à son bureau si elle avait bien fait tout les exercices demandés par leurs professeurs durant la période de congé. Et, il y en avait pas mal. De ce fait, cela avait beau être une simple vérification, cela lui prenait pas mal de temps. Afin de se donner un peu de courage, elle s'était connectée simultanément connecté sur Zenithconnected et sur MagicalNetwork, deux messageries différentes, l'une qui permettait de ne communiquer qu'entre Zénithiens et l'autre avec le reste de la dimension magique. Elle n'utilisait que rarement la seconde, elle ne s'y était inscrite que pour parler avec Tecna qui affectionnait beaucoup ce réseau pour parler avec ses amis de Magix au point d'en déserter la première.

Elle avait donc ouvert ses deux messageries espérant tomber sur son amie qui, à cette heure-ci, devait sûrement déjà être de retour à Alféa. Elle attendait avec impatience de ses nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas revue la jeune femme depuis sa soirée d'anniversaire surprise. Malheureusement, durant le reste du congé, elle avait été contrainte de suivre son père qui était en déplacement. Décidément, la carrière diplomatique de son paternel l'empêchait parfois de faire bien des choses…

« _Si seulement les choses étaient différentes. »_

Les pensées de la jeune femme commencèrent à dériver vers sa mère et ce que aurait pu être sa vie si… Elle se secoua brusquement la tête. Il était inutile de se perdre en hypothèses. Le passé était passé. Seul le présent et l'avenir comptaient. C'est ce que lui avait souvent répéter son père quand sa fille lui faisait part de ses remords. Néanmoins, penser à sa mère, même brièvement, avait éveillé un douleur dans le coeur d'Iris qu'elle avait cruellement besoin de partager avec quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Même si elle était proche de Neutronio, Inès, Valencia et les autres, Tecna était la seule à connaître son histoire de famille dans les plus infimes détails. Elle ne se voyait donc pas se confier à qui que ce soit d'autres à ce sujet.

La jeune femme se détacha de ses cours un bref instant pour jeter un œil sur ses messageries. Aucune notification sur ZénithConnected si ce n'étaient celles de son groupe de classe. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur MagicalNetwork et fût étonné de ce que sa boîte à message affichait.

« _Vous n'avez aucun contact sur MagicalNetwork, souhaitez-vous rechercher quelqu'un ? »_

« _Comment ça, aucun contact ? » _Se demanda la Zénithienne en se rapprochant de l'écran

La jeune femme n'avait guère que Tecna en amie sur ce réseau. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne s'affiche plus dans ses contacts ? Tout à l'heure, elle avait ouvert la messagerie sans vraiment en regarder son contenu car elle avait souhaité s'atteler au plus vite à l'étude. Elle l'avait seulement laissé ouverte dans l'attente d'une notification qui, clairement, n'arriverait plus jamais.

Iris était décontenancée. Comment son amie avait pu disparaître ainsi de la toile de Magix ? Et sans la prévenir ? Cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Elle s'empressa alors de se rendre sur ZénitConnected afin d'envoyer un message à son amie… Quelle ne trouva pas non plus dans sa liste de contact. Sa conversation avec elle avait disparu.

\- _C'est quoi ce bordel ? _Se demanda t-elle à voix haute tout en se rendant sur les nombreuses conversations de groupe que Tecna et elle avaient en commun.

Sur chacune d'entre elle, la demoiselle aux cheveux magentas avait disparu sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Personne n'avait reçu de notifications de la part de la messagerie leur précisant qu'un membre du groupe était parti ou avait supprimé son profil. Et, tout le monde s'en étonna quand Iris leur souligna sa disparition. Néanmoins, les réactions étaient d'intensités très variables en fonction du groupe. Si les amis proches, « leur bande », se sentaient particulièrement perturbés vis-à-vis de ça, les vagues connaissances d'école et les quelques groupes de joueurs sur lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient ne semblaient pas y accorder plus d'importance que cela. Juste des vagues « Ah bon », « Ah oui », « c'est étonnant », « elle aurait pu prévenir quand même » firent suite au message dans lequel elle leur partageait son inquiétude.

Cela la frustra.

Les Zénithiens étaient tous les mêmes.

« _Ping »_

Un petit son retentit dans la chambre.

C'était une notification. Une notification de MagicalNetwork.

Iris, pensant que c'était son amie, s'empressa de la lire et ne cacha pas sa déception quant au contenu du message qui disait seulement :

_**Eh Iris Nova, Timmy Windor (Magix) souhaite entrer en contact avec vous ! Acceptez-vous ? **_

Timmy ? Timmy ? Le petit copain de Tecna ? Oui, fort probablement. C'était le seul Timmy qu'elle connaissait.

Il lui envoyait une invitation par message à l'instant même où elle s'inquiétait pour son amie.

Étrange coïncidence.

La demoiselle haussa le sourcil. Elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire cela lorsqu'elle était suspicieuse.

Quelque chose clochait.

Néanmoins, elle accepta tout de même la demande du jeune homme et reçu, dans l'immédiat, un message de sa part.

_**Timmy Windsor : Bonjour Iris. Je suis Timmy, le petit ami de Tecna. Accepterais-tu de faire visioconférence ?**_

« _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ? » _S'interrogea la jeune femme.

Sa nature Zénithienne lui souffla, au creux de l'oreille, de refuser la visio avec le spécialiste. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais rencontré en vrai mais, peut-être, parlé deux ou trois fois durant une session gaming avec son amie. Cela n'était pas suffisant pour demander de se voir en face à face dès le premier échange ! Sur sa planète, ce comportement était plus que suspect.

Mais, une autre partie d'elle-même tentait de la convaincre de laisser cette logique de côté. Après tout, Tecna avait disparu de la toile sans prévenir et sans raison, elle ne parvenait plus à entrer en contact avec elle et son petit copain tentait, en urgence, de parler avec elle. Cela pouvait être lié. Il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Tecna sur Magix. Quelque chose de terrible. Et, pour en avoir le coeur de net, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : accepter la proposition de Timmy.

Puis, en même temps, cela lui permettrait de jauger ce jeune homme dont son amie n'avait de cesse de lui parler depuis quelques années. Elle était curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemblait et s'il était vraiment bienveillant envers sa sœur de coeur.

La tentation était trop grande.

Elle se décida et lança elle-même la visioconférence.

* * *

Tecna était allongée, la tête en bas, les jambes en l'air, sur le canapé de la salle de séjour. A intervalles réguliers, elle soupirait tout en regardant l'horloge numérique en face d'elle changer de chiffres et le feu dans l'âtre se réguler tout seul.

Elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

Valencia et Lucio étaient à leurs cours de soutien et ne rentreraient pas avant minuit.

Elle ne savait pas avec exactitude où se trouvaient ses parents et ça valait peut-être mieux pour eux comme pour elle qui n'avait que de la haine à leurs transmettre.

Elle avait abandonné l'idée de se connecter à quoi que ce soit. Plus le temps passait, plus elle comprenait que c'était mission impossible. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose.

Mais, pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune idée, sa tête demeurait complètement vide et cela la démoralisait. Elle souffrait de ne plus voir ses amis. Leurs folles énergies lui manquaient. Elle adorait le tourbillon d'agitation dans lequel elles la plongeaient et elle regrettait amèrement de ne jamais leur avoir notifié l'impact positif qu'ils avaient sur sa vie.

Et Timmy… Dieu qu'il lui manquait. Au delà des conversations et des instants partagés, le fait de se tenir contre lui, de le serrer, l'enlace, l'embrasser… Son absence physique en bref était le plus dur à supporter pour elle.

Jusqu'à ce jour, elle ignorait que l'on pouvait dépendre aussi fortement de quelqu'un. Enfin, de quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa famille. Car, ses séjours prolongés à Alféa l'avait aussi fait souffrir de l'absence de sa jumelle. Elle pouvait communiquer avec elle mais elle ne pouvait pas la tenir de ses bras quand cette dernière était triste, lui sauter dessus pour rigoler ou la chatouiller pour l'embêter…. Elle pensait que, de part leur gémellité, Valencia serait la seule avec qui elle ressentirait ce besoin de présence physique.

Néanmoins, Timmy lui avait démontré le contraire. Elle le comprenait en cet instant où elle était condamné à ne plus « jamais » le revoir.

Elle soupira.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant.

\- _Tu pourrais arrêter de soupirer ? _Lui dit une voix.

Tecna tourna la tête. Assisse sur un fauteuil individuel, une femme d'âge mûre aux cheveux noirs courts était occupée à lire un livre numérique.

\- _Tu veux que je m'arrête de respirer aussi ?_

_\- Pourquoi pas. _Répondit Andromeda sans lever les yeux de son écran.

\- _Sympa…_

_\- Je ne vois aucune raison de t'accorder ma sympathie étant donné que je suis dans l'obligation de te surveiller._

La fée de la technologie envoya un regard assassin à son aînée qui, imperturbable, semblait poursuivre sa lecture.

\- _Rien ne t'y oblige._

_\- Si._

Tecna soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- _Arrête de soupirer. Et assis toi convenablement._

La demoiselle ne bougea pas d'un pouce ce qui fit tiquer son interlocutrice. Depuis quand sa cadette était-elle aussi indocile ? Elle s'en posa d'autant plus la question lorsque cette dernière décida d'aller titiller ce qu'elle savait être sa corde sensible.

\- _Tu as des nouvelles de Benoît ?_

Elle ne répondit pas mais Tecna vit ses mains se crisper légèrement sur sa tablette.

\- _Et Electronio, ton mari, comment va t-il ?_

Elle avait bien insister sur le statut matrimonial du presque trentenaire.

\- _Il va bien. Il a beaucoup de travail._

_\- __Comme d'hab quoi._

_\- __Qu'est ce que tu cherches à insinuer Tecna ?_

_\- Moi ? _S'étonna innocemment la jeune femme, _mais rien du tout. Je demande juste de leurs nouvelles._

\- _Ne joue pas à l'idiote avec moi. Tu ne fais jamais rien sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Sur ce point là, tu tiens de père et de mère._

Un point partout. Balle au centre. Cette fois, c'était Andromeda qui touchait sa sœur là où cela faisait mal. La fée de la technologie détestait s'entendre dire qu'elle ressemblait à ses parents. Et c'était particulièrement difficile de l'entendre dans le contexte actuel car cela lui rappelait cruellement comment ses géniteurs l'avaient aisément menés en bateau depuis son entrée à Alféa. Elle était persuadée que ses parents avaient finis par céder à ses supplications et que le fait d'obtenir les meilleures notes dans les matières générales suffiraient à les satisfaire en retour. En fait, c'était loin d'être le cas. Ses parents avaient simplement décidé de la laisser fréquenter l'école des fées pour la maintenir occupée et comptaient, dès le départ, l'en retirer pour qu'elle puisse passer son stupide concours d'entrée aux grandes écoles Zénithienne.

\- _Okay, je fais ça pour te faire souffrir. Tu es contente ? Depuis que j'ai appris que je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner à Alféa, je n'ai plus moyen d'entrer en contact avec mes amis qu'ils vivent ici ou ailleurs dans la dimension magique ! Je n'ai même pas le droit de sortir d'ici et tu n'arrêtes pas de me coller !_

_\- Me faire souffrir hein ? Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais c'est raté. Benoît n'est pas un sujet de conversation qui éveille en moi un quelconque sentiment négatif._

_\- Et positif peut-être ?_

A ça, la femme aux cheveux noirs ne répondit rien, se contentant d'éteindre sa tablette.

\- _Je sais que tu étais amoureuse de lui._

Andromeda se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- _Pourquoi est ce que tu fais toujours ce que les parents te demandent ?_

_\- __C'est plus simple comme ça. _Marmonna sa grande sœur.

\- _Tu es bien sûre ?_

_\- Oui. Il suffit de te regarder pour s'en rendre compte. _Répondit-elle avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

La fée se redressa dans le fauteuil. La réponse que sa sœur venait de lui fournir la laissée perplexe. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'obéir à leurs parents aveuglément était plus simple que prendre ses propres décisions. Certes, elle était coincée ici et le resterait sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le même niveau de docilité que son aînée mais elle trouvait ce sort plus enviable que celui d'Andromeda. Elle aussi été prisonnière finalement. Et sûrement bien plus qu'elle.

La vision de Tecna se troubla. Ses lunettes avaient glissées de son nez et, à l'aide de l'un de ses doigts, elle remédia à ce problème et les replaça parfaitement. Elle vit rapidement à nouveau clair. Ce geste, en somme très anodin pour tout les porteurs de lunettes, la rendit nostalgique. La fée de la technologie repensa à Timmy. L'année de leur rencontre, sa paire était complètement déréglée si bien qu'il devait sans cesse remettre en place ses montures sur l'arête de son nez. Et, elle doit bien le reconnaître aujourd'hui, ce petit geste lui donnait un certain charme. Cela accentuait ce côte timide qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement chez son petit ami. Les deux années qui suivirent, le rouquin tâcha de faire plus attention à ses montures qui, déréglées, étaient plus, pour lui, un handicap qu'un avantage en situation réelle de combat. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait, distrait comme il est, d'oublier de les réparer. Et Tecna avait, ainsi, à nouveau l'opportunité d'observer ce geste qui l'avait charmé autrefois

Remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place, la demoiselle se demanda si son copain voyait bien net pour l'instant.

* * *

Tout en soupirant devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable, Timmy remonta, à l'aide de son majeur, ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez alors que, assis à ses côtés, Musa, Layla, Flora, Stella, Bloom, Sky et Riven commençait à s'impatienter.

Après avoir envoyé une demande d'amie à Iris Nova sur MagicalNetwork, la princesse de Solaria avait téléporté le petit groupe dans le dortoir d'Alféa car le temps avait commencé à se gâter et que ce n'était, pour eux, certainement pas le meilleur moment pour que le portable du spécialiste roux ne prenne l'eau. Ils avaient, visiblement, été bien inspirés car, désormais, c'est une véritable drache** (1) **qui s'abattait sur le monde magique. Le petit ordinateur de Timmy, aussi sophistiqué soit-il, ne serait très certainement pas sorti indemne de cette douche improvisée et cela aurait été dommage car Iris avait, assez rapidement, accepté qu'ils lui avait envoyé par contre cela faisait cinq bonnes grosses et longues minutes qu'ils avaient proposé à Iris une discussion vidéo et celle-ci n'y avait pas répondu.

Ce silence de sa part les inquiétait parce qu'il voulait généralement dire beaucoup. Peut-être que Tecna était avec son amie ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas leur parler ? Peut-être qu'Iris hésitait à leur faire parvenir une information important ?

Assis sur les canapés de la salle commune, tous étaient en attente d'une réponse et d'un signe de la jeune femme. Mais rien. Elle était toujours en ligne mais semblait vouloir demeurer muette. Quelle déception.

\- _Elle ne répondra pas ! _S'exclama Layla avec un brin d'impatience et de frustration.

\- _Je peux la comprendre, le message de Timmy semblait un peu tendancieux. _Ricana Riven.

_\- Riven… _Grinça Musa entre ses dents.

\- _Oh, ça va, je cherchais juste à détendre l'atmosphère._

Une petite musique résonna soudainement dans la grande pièce et tout les regards, à l'origine tournés vers le spécialiste aux cheveux hérissés, convergèrent vers l'ordinateur. Sur l'écran de ce dernier, la photo de profil d'Iris Nova était affichée en grand avec, juste en dessous d'elle, l'icône d'une caméra ainsi qu'une croix. Alors que le jeune homme aux lunettes rouges répondait à l'appel, l'ensemble du groupe se ressembla, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, autour de lui et du fauteuil sur lequel il se trouvait avant d'entrer dans le cadre.

Quasiment instantanément, une demoiselle aux cheveux châtains apparut à l'écran et sursauta en constatant qu'elle ne fasse pas face à une mais à huit ! Cela la laissa sans voix si bien que Flora prit l'initiative de lancer la discussion.

\- _Bonjour. Tu es Iris, l'amie de Tecna ? On ne te dérange pas trop ? Merci d'avoir répondu à notre message._

_\- Euh, bonsoir. Oui, je suis bien Iris… Euh, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur autant de monde… Je suis un peu surprise. _Dit-elle en grattant la base de la nuque, chose qu'elle faisait quand elle était un peu gênée.

\- _Oui, je suis désolé… _Marmonna Timmy avec embarras.

Lorsqu'il parla, la Zénithienne sembla remarquer sa présence dans le groupe et s'exclama :

\- _Oh, tu dois être Timmy ! __Contente d'enfin te voir !_

_\- Euh, de même._

Un blanc suivit. Blanc que, Stella, la fée de la lumière, ne comptait pas laisser s'installer. Fidèle à elle-même, elle préférait aller droit au but et ce malgré sa royale éducation.

\- _Est-ce que Tecna est avec toi ?_

_\- Tecna ? Elle n'est pas à Alféa ? _Répondit la Zénithienne avec un sincère étonnement, _vous n'avez pas encore eu votre rentrée ?_

_\- Si, hier… _Dit Flora.

\- _Oui et notre directrice nous a dit que Tecna n'était plus inscrite. _Surenchérit Bloom.

\- _Elle nous a dit que ses parents l'avaient désinscrites durant les vacances. _Conclu Musa avec une certaine colère dans sa voix.

A la suite de cette déclaration, Iris sembla troublée.

\- _Euh, je … Oh mince… Je ne savais pas qu'elle n'était plus… Enfin que ses parents… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était le lendemain de son retour sur Zénith, pour son anniversaire puis, je suis partie avec mon père… J'attendais un message de sa part._

_\- Tu n'as eu aucune nouvelles d'elle ? _Lui demanda Timmy.

_\- Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai répondu à ton… Euh, votre message. Je pensais qu'elle avait eu un soucis avec sa messagerie car je ne la trouvais plus dessus._

\- _On a eu le même problème._

_\- Ça doit être ses parents. _Répondit Iris avec désarroi, _ils avaient autorisés qu'on fasse une sortie pour son anniversaire. Depuis qu'on se connaît, ça n'était jamais arrivé ! Évidemment, ça devait bien cacher quelque chose._

L'ensemble du petit groupe s'échangea des regards entendus. Les parents de leur amie n'étaient pas des plus tendres, la plupart d'entre eux avait pu le constater lors du bal mais delà à imaginer qu'ils n'autorisaient pas leur fille à célébrer son anniversaire comme elle le souhaitait… Cela les dépassait.

\- _Irbis… _Commença Bloom.

\- _Iris._

_\- Ah oui, pardon, Iris. Si on t'appelle aujourd'hui, c'est pour te demander si tu pouvais nous aider à entrer en contact avec Tecna._

_\- Il faudrait déjà que je le fasse moi-même. Hum… Je pourrais passer chez elle demain après mes cours ou même avant._

_\- Bonne idée._

Les étudiants de Magix et la Zénithienne parlèrent encore un très bref instant avant de décider, d'un commun accord, de raccrocher et de se rappeler à 17h pile le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Iris se leva aux aurores. Sur Zénith, les cours commençaient très tôt. A sept heures pour être précis. Un vrai supplice pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués. Pourtant, sur la planète techno-magique, c'était comme ça. Dès le plus jeune âge, on apprenait aux enfants à se lever tôt pour travailler dur et ce jusque tard le soir. On les préparait ainsi à la vie qu'ils devraient mener après les études.

Hors donc, ce matin-là, la jeune Iris se leva vers cinq heures et demie. Elle prit une douche et un solide petit-déjeuner en présence de son père qui, de part son emploi de diplomate, était toujours debout très tôt. Il était étonné de croiser sa fille de si bonne heure. Il n'était que six heures et il lui connaissait une certaine tendance à la panne d'oreiller. Généralement, son unique enfant se levait une demie-heure avant les cours et partait en catastrophe.

\- _Déjà debout ? _Lui avait-il demandé en consultant son agenda sur son portable.

\- _Oui. Je…_

Elle hésita. Devait-elle parler à son père de sa visite quelque peu impromptue chez les Anderson ? Elle savait que son père, bien que les tenant en haute estime sur le plan professionnel, ne les appréciait pas particulièrement. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais exprimer à haute et intelligible voix, les réserves qu'il avait émis pour le dîner d'anniversaire de Tecna et Valencia en étaient, à ses yeux, une preuve largement suffisante. Elle choisit donc de se taire. Non pas pour lui cacher des choses mais parce que cela lui demanderait beaucoup de salive, de temps et d'énergie pour qu'elle le convainc de la laisser y aller dès le matin.

\- _J'ai décidé de reprendre du bon pied. Le concours est bientôt._

Cette phrase fit sourire son père.

\- _Je suis content de l'apprendre. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien mais ne te surmènes pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande._

_\- Oui papa. _Répondit-elle tartinant ses toasts.

\- _Bien, je vais y aller, _dit-il, _prends ton temps pour manger. __On se voit ce soir._

\- _Bonne journée._

Alors qu'elle entendait le vaisseau qui transportait son père s'en aller, Iris appuya sur son bracelet qui s'illumina un bref instant. Quelques micros-secondes après, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit laissant place à ce qui semblait être un robot de forme humaine. C'était Memox, son robot-serviteur, un humanoïde. A son service depuis ses quinze ans, Iris l'avait toujours considéré comme une sorte d'ami. Il avait beau être fait de métal, d'acier et autres composants électroniques, Memox avait développé une sensibilité qui lui était propre et qu'elle jugeait semblable aux sentiments humains.

\- _Bonjour Iris, vous m'avez appelé ?_

_\- Oui Memox, pourrais-tu m'accompagner quelque part s'il te plaît ?_

_\- Avant vos cours ?_

La demoiselle hocha la tête ce qui fit sourire l'humanoïde.

\- _Je vois. Je viens d'apprêter une navette. Elle sera là dans 45 secondes et 3__5 dixièmes._

_\- Parfait._

Iris s'empressa de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte laissant les restes de son déjeune traîner sur la table. Ce n'était pas un problème : les robots ménagers se chargeraient de débarrasser à sa place.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors, Memox à sa suite, la navette se trouvait déjà dans la cour dans la villa. Elle s'empressa d'y grimper, son fidèle compagnon sur ses talons.

**« _Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre navette de transport personnalisée ! Merci d'avoir choisi la compagnie Noctransport pour votre voyage. Où souhaitez-vous vous rendre ? » _**

\- _A la tour Anders & CIE._

_**«** **Tour Anders & CIE. Étant donné le trafic routier actuel, nous vous recommandons d'employer la voie aérienne afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à destination. Enclencher l'option vol ? »**_

Iris soupira. Il aurait été plus simple de partir avec le vaisseau de son père plutôt que d'employer les transports publics. Ce dernier, en temps que véhicule diplomatique, disposait en permanence de l'option vol. D'ordinaire, elle l'employait pour se rendre à l'école. Cinq minutes de vol à peine puis le vaisseau repartait, grâce au pilote automatique, tout seul vers le lieu de travail du comte. Dans une navette « publique » ainsi que dans les véhicules des citoyens lambdas, le vol n'était rien de plus qu'une option lors des trajets. En cas de trafic, il était possible d'emprunter une voie aérienne. Plus libre et donc plus rapide. Néanmoins, cette dernière coûtait assez chère, les Zénithiens ne l'utilisaient donc que en cas de réelles urgences .

\- _Combien de temps cela me prendrait-il d'atteindre Anders & CIE sans employer la voie aérienne ?_

Cela lui prenait 15 min en vol. Elle le savait, elle avait déjà fait ce trajet quelques fois avec le véhicule de son père.

_**« Durée estimée du trajet sans vol : 50 minutes. Enclencher l'option vol ? »**_

\- _Enclencher l'option vol._

_**« Scan de la rétine. Rétine scannée. Iris Nova identifiée. Débit de 500 cryptomonnaies de votre compte au compte de la société Noctransport en cours. Débit de 500 cryptomonnaies effectué avec succès. Vol enclenché. Passagers sécurisés. Arrivée prévue à la tour Anders & CIE dans 14 minutes et 33 secondes. Noctransport vous souhaite un bon voyage à son bord. »**_

La navette sortit doucement de la propriété par l'allée qui menait au portail. Une fois celui-ci franchit, elle prit le chemin du centre-ville. L'engin flottait dans les airs mais ne volait pas. Pas encore.

\- _Pourquoi ? _Lui demanda soudainement l'humanoïde.

_\- Comment ça pourquoi ?_

_\- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous vous rendre chez votre amie sans en informer votre père ?_

_\- Parce que papa n'apprécie pas les parents de Tecna. Il n'aime pas que j'aille là bas. Et, si je le lui disais, il me demanderait pourquoi je veux y aller._

Memox sourit.

\- _Et, vous ne lui auriez pas menti en lui donnant les réels motifs de votre expédition._

_\- Exactement et, autant mon père apprécie Tecna, autant il me dirait que ce ne sont pas mes affaires._

_\- Je m'en doutais._

Des klaxonnements mécontents se firent soudainement entendre. Le véhicule venait de pénétrer le centre de Nocturna et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les bouchons qui s'y formaient y étaient spectaculaires. Des ceintures apparurent et attachèrent les deux passagers de manière solide avant de s'élever dans les airs.

\- _Je peux comprendre que le fait que votre amie n'ait pu rejoindre son école à Magix vous inquiète mais que comptez vous faire une fois là-bas ? Il est plus que probable qu'on ne vous laisse pas entrer, ni la voir d'ailleurs._

_\- Je sais… _Marmonna Iris en se cramponnant à son siège alors que la navette était secouée, _j'avoue que je n'ai aucun plan mais j'ai donné ma parole à ses amis. Je la tiendrais._

« _Mais pourquoi on bouge autant ? _Pensa t-elle avec angoisse, _ça ne secoue pas autant dans la navette de papa. »_

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Memox lui fournit une réponse.

\- _Les champs de gravitation de navettes publics ne sont pas aussi stables que ceux des vaisseaux misent à disposition du corps diplomatique. Les secousses y sont beaucoup plus vives et désagréables à supporter. C'est pour ça qu'on ne rencontrent, généralement, que ce genre de vaisseaux sur la voie aérienne._

_\- Mais, c'est injuste…_

_\- L'option vol est disponible pour tous mais n'est agréable que pour une minorité. Ainsi, les citoyens moyens pensent avoir accès à tout et refuser, de son propre chef, l'opportunité d'une voie plus rapide. En vérité, c'est une inégalité sociale… Parfaitement camouflée._

_\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?_

_\- Vous n'avez jamais cherché à utiliser d'autres transports que la voiture de votre père et vous ne me l'avez jamais demander. Au delà de ça, je n'ai trouvé aucun moment pour vous en parler. Le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas._

_\- Pas besoin de contexte. Quand quelque chose que tu juges important à me dire te vient à l'esprit : dis le moi. Je ferais pareil._

_\- Comme vous voulez !_

_\- Une dernière chose. Je trouve injuste que tu me vouvoies et que je te tutoies. Alors, soit-on fait l'un, soit l'autre. Que décides-tu ?_

Alors que le vaisseau se posait, Memox médita sa préposition. Iris savait que l'humanoïde n'était pas programmé pour répondre à ce genre de demande. Généralement, ils étaient plutôt utiles aux Zénithiens dans leurs tâches quotidiennes mais la jeune femme ne supportait de se servir trop de lui. Pour elle, il était plus l'équivalent d'un ami. Il agissait comme tel même s'il n'était pas inné pour lui de réagir et penser de certaines manières. Néanmoins, sa programmation lui laissait une grande liberté d'apprentissage. Si certains en usaient pour leur apprendre à faire des tâches parfois très ingrates, Iris tentait de lui faire assimiler la complexité et la subtilité du langage et du comportement humain. Un exercice périlleux qui s'avérait être, en réalité, plus un travail de patience et de bienveillance.

\- _Bien. Nous sommes arrivés. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant Iris ?_

_\- IMPROVISE__R__ !_

* * *

Affaler sur son bureau, Iris soupira et profita de cette pause entre deux heures de cours pour faire le récapitulatif de sa matinée. Sa mission avait été un échec total. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle n'avait pas pu entrer dans le gratte-ciel et, si Memox n'avait pas été là, dieu seul sait ce que le robot de l'entrée lui aurait fait subir lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'insister. Étant donné qu'elle avait du temps avant le début de son cours, la demoiselle s'était donc mise en planque pas trop loin. Elle espérait, de ce fait, croiser Valencia qui avait cours dans la même école qu'elle. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que la jeune femme se déplacerait en navette. Lorsqu'elle avait vu cette dernière sortir du garage, elle s'était rendue compte de deux choses la première étant que la demoiselle aux cheveux blancs se trouvait bel et bien dans le vaisseau, la seconde, qu'elle devait aller en cours aussi. Si Memox avait déjà anticipé ce détail en faisant venir une navette pour elle, elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait plus assez de cryptomonnaie pour lancer l'option vol.

Si bien qu'elle dû se taper tout les bouchons jusqu'à son école.

Résultat ? Presque une heure de retard. Et, sans motif.

Soit, si elle était en retard sans motif valable, la direction avait décidé qu'elle devrait rattraper cette heure à la fin des cours.

Elle ne doutait pas que son père était déjà au courant. Les écoles Zénithiennes étaient fortes pour informer les parents du moindre faits et gestes de leurs progénitures au sein de leurs établissements.

La jeune femme décida de se lever et se dirigea vers le couloir. Son professeur tardait. Tant mieux, cela lui laissait un bref instant de répit pour souffler. Elle sortit de sa classe en nourrissant l'espoir secret de croiser l'un de ses amis et peut-être Valencia. Mais, cela était sûrement peine perdue. Son école était la plus grande de la ville. Il existait plus d'une dizaine de classes de dernières années et elle n'avait aucun camarade viable dans la sienne. Elle était en classe quatre et Valencia se trouvait en classe treize. Géographiquement, leurs salles de cours n'étaient pas très proches l'une de l'autre. Qui plus est, elles n'avaient aucun cours en commun car les élèves étaient répartis en fonction de leur niveau. Elle était dans les premières et Val dans les dernières. Sa meilleure chance de la croiser aurait été à la pause déjeuner. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'elles fréquentent le même réfectoire car l'école en possédait plusieurs.

Techniquement, les deux jeunes femmes ne se croisaient pas.

Et, statistiquement, elles avaient peu de chance de le faire.

Rares étaient les élèves qui se mélangeaient à d'autres niveaux que le leur.

« _Mince, je suis vraiment pas plus avancée qu'avant... »_

Néanmoins, une discussion entre deux élèves (qui semblaient être de la classe trois si elle se fiait à la couleur de la cravate qu'elles portaient) la sortie de ses pensées et elle fit de son mieux pour tout écouter discrètement.

\- _Tu as entendu la rumeur ?_

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Valencia Anderson de la classe treize, il paraît qu'elle ne va plus venir à l'école pendant une bonne semaine._

_\- Quoi, elle est encore en vacances ?_

_\- Non, mais il paraît qu'elle a une sœur qui est revenue de Magix et que leurs parents veulent qu'elles se remettent à niveau ensemble. Le directeur a vite accepté. Faut dire que la pauvre fille en a bien besoin. Tu te rends comptes ? La classe treize ! Franchement, je ne sais pas où elle suit des cours après la classe mais aucun risque que je m'y rende. Quand on voit le résultat._

_\- T'imagines si sa sœur est aussi nulle qu'elle ?_

Iris se retient d'intervenir à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Ce n'était déjà pas facile de ne pas s'énerver en les entendant dénigrer ainsi Valencia mais si ces petites commères s'en prenaient à sa meilleure amie, elle ne parviendrait pas à se contenir plus longtemps. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à le faire.

\- _Mademoiselle Nova, comment cela se fait-il que vous n'êtes pas dans votre salle de classe ?_

_\- Oh, professeur Gond… Je…_

_\- Votre délégué de classe m'a déjà informé de votre retard inopiné ce matin. __Vous êtes sur une mauvaise pente. Je vous retire cinq points. Maintenant, rentrez que nous puissions débuter la leçon._

* * *

A la Fontaine-Rouge, un jeune spécialiste aux cheveux roux attendait, avec impatience, un coup de fil qu'il jugeait très important. Important au point même qu'il avait prétexté être souffrant afin d'échapper aux cours de l'après-midi.

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Timmy rongeait son frein. La veille, il avait été convenu qu'Iris l'appelle vers 17h mais, là, il était déjà 18h passée et il n'avait toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles. De nombreux scénarios catastrophes tentaient de se frayer un chemin vers son cerveau et il tenta de les repousser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Néanmoins, l'attente le rendait fou. Il avait besoin de savoir si Iris avait su joindre Tecna.

Le jeune homme lança un regard impatient en direction de son bureau qui se posa, par la suite, sur le seul sac qu'il n'avait pas encore déballé, qui se trouvait à son pied. Dans ce sac se trouvait l'invention qu'il avait mis au point avec sa petite amie. Il soupira en y pensant. Le temps passait et ils n'avaient pas encore fait les essais dont ils avaient discuté avant les vacances. Si cela continuait ainsi, ils risqueraient de louper le coche…

Timmy devait le reconnaître, il mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir le sac et de poursuivre le perfectionnement de leur invention mais, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Cette invention était leur œuvre à tout les deux. Il la présenterait à deux. Il n'y toucherait plus jusqu'à ce que sa petite amie soit de retour à Magix. Il s'en était fait la promesse.

_**BIP BIP BIP**_

La sonnerie de sa messagerie prit le jeune homme par surprise le sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Ce dernier se précipita vers son bureau et prit l'appel. A son grand soulagement, Iris apparut enfin sur son écran.

\- _Bonjour Timmy. Je m'excuse du retard. J'ai eu… Quelques soucis…_

Le spécialiste lui lança un regard interrogateur tout en se demandant s'il était préférable ou pas de lui demander de fournir plus d'amples explications à ce sujet ou pas. Serais-ce indiscret ? Inapproprié ?

« _Rah, comme c'est compliqué ! »_ pensa t-il avec frustration.

-_ Euh… Il n'y a… Pas de soucis. Pas de problèmes. Je n'attendais pas depuis longtemps de toute façon. Enfin, si mais… Non. Enfin… Laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas grave. Est ce que tu as des nouvelles de Tecna ?_

La demoiselle secoua la tête. Et une longue discussion débuta entre les deux jeunes gens.

* * *

Il était près de 18h40 lorsque Riven rentra de sa classe de combat qui était, sans conteste, pour lui, le meilleur cours qui puisse exister. Depuis tout petit, il était passionné par tout ce qui se rapportait aux faits d'armes, aux histoires de chevaliers. Se battre pour un idéal avait toujours été quelque chose de fascinant pour lui, gamin isolé et solitaire. Il s'était inscrit à Fontaine-Rouge dans ce but, devenir un chevalier des temps modernes et se battre pour des nobles causes, pour un objectif noble.

Il n'avait été pas été facile pour lui d'accéder à cette école si réputée dans la dimension Magix. Il faut dire qu'il ne venait pas d'un milieu noble ou même un peu bourgeois et qu'il avait, derrière lui, un parcours peu orthodoxe. De plus, être un spécialiste impliquait aussi de se soumettre à une certaine discipline ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il s'était, plus d'une fois, laissé tenter par les ténèbres… Au sens propre, il avait succombé à Darcy lors de sa première année et c'était, de nombreuses fois, laisser emporter. Il aurait pu être renvoyer… Plus d'une fois. Mais, c'est Saladin n'était pas considéré comme l'un des hommes le plus juste de la dimension pour rien. Il avait la capacité, que Riven jugeait extraordinaire, de lire le coeur des gens. Le directeur de Fontaine-Rouge lui avait, lors d'un discussion fortement animé, déclaré qu'il ne l'avait exclu de son école car il savait qu'il avait bon coeur et soif de justice et qu'il était persuadé qu'il était capable de faire de grandes-choses.

Le spécialiste devait le reconnaître, ses mots l'avaient touché et, depuis, il s'était rangé, calmé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression de compter, d'exister. On avait confiance en lui, on croyait en lui.

Et ça, ça changeait tout.

Pour ça, il était prêt à faire tout les efforts du monde.

Ça en valait la peine.

Le jeune sourit en atteignant la porte de sa chambre. Il allait prendre une bonne douche puis il se dirigerait vers le réfectoire pour dîner. Une bonne soirée en perspective. Enfin, cela était sans compter Timmy qu'il retrouva viser sur sa chaise de bureau, les yeux dans le vide. Lui qui s'était demandé, avant sa dernière heure, si son colocataire avait réussit à joindre sa petite amie, il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. Il n'était pas très doué pour réconforter ses proches et il ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme s'effondrer. Même s'il avait parfois dur à le reconnaître, il tenait beaucoup à son ami à lunettes. Il le considérait comme une sorte de petit frère qu'il avait le devoir de protéger. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de se défendre seul et pourtant.

Quand il avait appris que le jeune homme avait été abandonné par son père, il s'était senti pris d'un élan d'affection pour lui. Lui, avait toujours son père. Un père sévère et détestable à ses yeux. Un contre-exemple parfait. Mais, au moins, il avait une figure paternelle et c'était toujours ça de pris. Mais, malgré tout, pendant un ptit temps, il avait mal tourné.

Timmy, lui, n'avait jamais eu de père et c'était devenu quelqu'un de bien.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à un chic type comme lui.

\- _Hey, Tim ! Alors, des nouvelles ?_

Timmy ne répondait rien. Il semblait réfléchir. Son visage était aussi grave que lorsqu'il cherchait à résoudre une opération complexe ou qu'il réfléchissait à une stratégie d'attaque ou de défense lors des classes de combats.

\- _Je t'ai couvert pour cette aprem. Te fais pas de soucis, personne n'a remarqué ton absence._

Toujours aucune réaction. Le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissés tenta un trait d'humour.

\- Ça_ ne change pas trop de d'habitude d'ailleurs !_

Toujours aucune réponse. Riven finit par s'approcher de lui afin de le secouer.

\- _MEC, réagis ! C'est flippant à la fin !_

Le spécialiste roux sortit de sa torpeur et cligna des yeux, surpris par cette soudaine brutalité.

\- Riven, merde ! Je réfléchissais, pas besoin de t'emporter comme ça !

\- _Alors, réponds quand je te parle ! Tu as eu des nouvelles de Tecna ou pas ?_

Timmy se remit à fixer un point en face de lui sauf que, cette fois-ci, son regard était différent. Il s'était fait plus dur et déterminer. Riven s'apprêtait à le secouer à nouveau lorsqu'il finit par dire :

\- _Je __vais aller sur Zénith._

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! _

_Comment allez-vous en cette période de confinement ? Ici, cela fait pile-poil une semaine que le nôtre a commencé. Je ne peux pas dire que cela me fait particulièrement plaisir de rester enfermer chez moi mais j'ai, au moins, la chance d'avoir un jardin. _

_Si le chapitre 10 a pris du temps à sortir, c'est pour de nombreuses raisons additionnées entre elles. J'ai été complétement perturbée par le changement qu'à apporter le confinement et j'avoue avoir eu dur à écrire. J'ai une soeur qui a fait un aller-retour à l'hôpital au milieu de la nuit (je vous rassure, ce n'était pas à cause de la pandémie). Elle est revenue quelques heures plus tard mais je dois vous avouer qu'elle nous a fait flipper sur le coup. J'écris surtout le soir/début de nuit donc... Ouais, j'ai pas trop avancé ce soir là. Le lendemain soir, ma mère a perdu le goût et l'odorat donc on a flippé aussi. Le surlendemain, mon médecin a dit que ma mère était atteinte du Covid-19. Du coup, on est confinement ++ pour l'instant. On peut même pas sortir pour les courses. Heureusement, y a la famille ;) _

_Pour ma part, j'ai eu l'excellente idée de passer mon premier jour de confinement dans mon jardin sans manteau. Je suis donc tombée malade. Et je suis longue à me rétablir. Il est probable que je sois Covid-19 positif comme ma mère. Ce qui expliquerait que ma sinusite se traîne. Mon système immunitaire est un peu débordé XD _

_BREF, point d'inquiétude ! Néanmoins, tout ce blabla pour vous dire : on rigole, on se plaint mais le virus se propage vite. La preuve étant qu'on peut l'attraper sans s'en rendre compte. Ma mère avait fait 24h de fièvre légère avant le confinement ( moi aussi d'ailleurs) et elle n'a pas eu d'autres symptômes par la suite que cette soudaine perte d'odorat et de goût. Elle va, d'ailleurs, très bien. Elle pète la forme d'ailleurs. Ce qui rend ce virus dangereux, c'est surtout, à mon avis, qu'il se déclara chez les gens de manière drastiquement différente. J'ai appris, récemment, le décès d'une personne du même âge que ma mère du Covid-19. Elle n'était pas à risque. Comme vous pouvez le constater, on réagit tous très différemment à ce virus et je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça tiens d'ailleurs. Alors, ne soyons pas égoïste. Restons chez nous ! Je sais que c'est hyper chiant surtout quand on est jeune et qu'on se dit qu'on ne risque rien du tout si ce n'est une petite fièvre et des repas sans goûts et sans odeurs mais, pour une fois, pensons aux autres en priorité. Plus vite on élimine cette merde, plus vite on revit comme avant ! Croisons les doigts pour que ce soit rapide et faisons du bruit pour les aides soignants, les médecins et les commerçants encore ouverts ! Ils prennent des risques et ils se fatiguent beaucoup ! (Soit-dit en passant, dans ma commune, on les applaudit à 20h, je trouve ça magnifique. J'ai jamais vu autant de voisins faire la même chose en même temps XD). _

_BREF BREF, revenons à nos poissons, _

_Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dis qu'Iris était un personnage d'une BD Winx ? Et ben, Memox aussi ! Je l'aime beaucoup trop ce personnage et je me suis dis que c'était une bonne idée de l'ajouter ! _

_J'avais aussi envie de développer Iris ainsi que son école mais je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup de temps pour le second point. Cela viendra en temps voulu, ne vous inquiétez pas. _

_J'avoue que je manque de choses à vous dire sur ce nouveau chapitre. D'ordinaire, j'ai plein de blablas sur chaque mais, ce soir, je vous avoue que je suis assez crevée (voir plus haut) et pressée. Ma soeur m'attends. Et oui, j'ai un agenda chargé même en restant chez moi ! (Je blague évidemment, c'est la seule chose prévue dans ma journée XD). Je dois vous le dire, sincèrement, c'est pas mon chapitre préféré. Faut dire que je l'ai écris dans un drôle d'état d'esprit, dans un drôle de contexte. Enfin voilà. Ce chapitre s'appelle : Flou. Je voulais jouer sur la vision de Tecna et Timmy,la situation est un peu confuse/ floue dans ce passage et dans la vie réelle que je vis aussi eeeeeettt j'avais la chanson "Flou" d'Angèle en tête. _

_Soit dit-en passant, avez-vous remarquer le petit _**(1)** _dans le chapitre ? Normallllll, je sais pas si vous savez mais je suis belge ! Donc, j'emploie parfois des belgicismes et je n'ai jamais pris le temps de les expliquer ! Alors, qu'est ce que la drache en belgique ? Et ben, c'est tout simplement, une pluie soudaine et forte. Et, des draches, croyez moi, on en a souvent par chez nous !_

_Voilà voilà. _

_Stay home les petits gens ! Pour passer le temps, n'hésitez pas à jouer avec vos pairs et faire chier votre animal de compagnie (je dis ça parce que j'arrête pas d'embêter mon chat. La pauvre, elle doit rien comprendre). _

_Merci d'avoir lu :) _

_A bientôt,_

_Memori Plume._


	11. Tensions internes

\- _Timmy, tu n'es pas sérieux ? _s'exclama Brandon la bouche pleine postillonnant, au passage, sur Riven qui lui faisait face.

Confortablement attablés, les cinq spécialistes étaient entrain de manger leurs repas du soir après une longue journée de cours et d'entraînement lorsque le jeune homme leur avait fait part de sa décision. Il souhaitait partir sur Zénith pour voir Tecna.

\- _Pourquoi ne serait-il pas sérieux ? _le défendit le ténébreux spécialiste en essuyant les morceaux de viande prémâchées qui parsemaient son visage.

\- _J'y vais pour voir Tecna. __Je veux lui parler et que l'on trouve une solution ensemble._

\- _Iris t'a appris quelque chose de nouveau ? _Lui demanda Sky.

\- _Non, rien à part que ses parents ne semblent __ne__ lui laisser aucune liberté. Elle n'a pas pu lui parler._

_\- Il n' y a rien d'étonnant à cela…._

Ignorant les regards interrogateurs que lui lancèrent l'ensemble de ses amis, le prince d'Eraklyon se servit un verre d'eau avant de poursuivre :

\- _Je me suis renseigné un peu auprès de mon père. Il semblerait que la famille de Tecna ait une grande influence dans le monde des affaires. Ils fournissent la plupart des planètes de la dimension magique en matériel technologique de pointe. C'est un grand business._

_-Et alors ? _

_\- S__i tu veux mon avis, ses parents souhaiteraient la faire hériter de leurs affaires et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont décidé de la faire revenir sur Zénith._

Hélia qui, jusque là, était demeuré silencieux se permit un petit commentaire :

\- _D'accord mais pourquoi, alors, l'empêcher de voir qui que ce soit ? Et de la faire partir au milieu de l'année scolaire l'année de son diplôme ?_

_\- Gérer une entreprise, c'est comme devoir : s'occuper d'un empire pareil, ça ne s'improvise pas. Il faut s'y préparer, s'y former, y consacrer temps et énergie. Ses parents ne souhaitent sûrement pas qu'elle soit distraite. Pour ta seconde question, je l'ignore. Les plans que les parents ont pour leur enfant sont parfois un peu étrange_

Ces derniers mots, il les marmonna. Il pensait à ses parents qui, depuis qu'il était tout petit, lui avait donné la meilleure éducation possible pour qu'ils puissent un jour leurs succéder. Et ce jour approchait à grands pas. Dès qu'il aurait son diplôme, son père abdiquera pour lui céder son trône. Plus que quelques mois et sa vie estudiantine prendrait fin ainsi qu'un chapitre de sa vie. A partir de ce jour, il ne serait plus considéré comme un jeune lambda. Il ne pourra plus sortir et se promener en ville sans être reconnu ou voyager à sa guise et au gré de ses envies. Cette imminence le rendait nerveux et il n'avait pas osé en parler à ses amis.

\- _Tu dis ça comme si c'était normal._

_\- Mais, c'est parce que c'est le cas. Dans mon monde à moi. Et, il faut que tu t'y fasses Timmy._

_\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_\- Tecna et toi, vous n'êtes pas du même monde. Il y a une frontière sociale entre vous désormais._

A ces mots, le spécialiste aux cheveux roux ne répondit rien mais préféra s'en aller. Brusquement, il se leva de table et prit la direction de la porte sous le regard un peu confus du prince d'Eraklion qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

Les regards inquisiteur de ses amis le firent réagir.

\- _Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?_

_\- Oh rien, tu viens juste de rappeler à Timmy qu'il venait d'une famille modeste et qu'il ne pouvait se mêler qu'avec des gens de son espèce._

_\- Riven ! _S'exclama Brandon, _Sky n'est pas comme ça !_

_\- Non, évidemment,_ répondit l'intéressé en prenant une voix un peu haut perchée, _c'est un prince et un prince n'agit jamais comme le dernier des imbéciles. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser votre majesté sérénissime, je m'en __v__ais rejoindre le pauvre manant que vous avez répudié car, voyez vous, je fais moi-même partie de la même classe sociale __que__. Et, __comme vous l'avez parfaitement sous-entendu,__nous ne sommes autorisés de nous mélanger qu'avec nos semblables__._

Tout en faisant son petit discours, le jeune homme s'était levé de table. Il ponctua sa parodie par une révérence grandement exagérée avant de prendre lui même la porte. Brandon l'interpella afin qu'il présente ses excuses au spécialiste aux cheveux blonds mais Riven ne répondit à ses appels que par un doigt d'honneur et un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Hélia, quant à lui, décida aussi de se lever de table afin de suivre ses deux amis. Il s'adressa, néanmoins à Sky, au passage, afin de lui donner son point de vue sur ce qui venait de se passer.

\- _Je n'approuve pas toujours la façon dont Riven exprime son opinion mais je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas vraiment tort._

Alors que le spécialiste aux cheveux noirs disparaissaient, à son tour, derrière la porte de la cafétéria, Sky semblait toujours aussi perdu si bien qu'il interrogea la seule personne qui était encore présente, à savoir Brandon, sur ce qui venait de se passer. Celui-ci soupira.

\- _Tu t'en rends pas vraiment compte je crois mais, depuis quelques temps, tu es vraiment imbuvable sur certaines choses._

_\- Comme quoi ?_

_\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire de nous faire des remarques sur la manière dont nou__s nous comportons__ et __de__ nous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas comme toi._

_\- Mais… C'est absolument faux !_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns baissa la tête, fixant son assiette encore pleine, il tritura, de sa fourchette, la nourriture qui y refroidissait.

\- Écoute_, je sais que le couronnement approche et que tes parents te mettent beaucoup de pression mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Tu as tendance à te focaliser sur ton rang et les problèmes qui y sont liés et à oublier que nous aussi nous avons nos problèmes et surtout une sensibilité. Si je te défends à chaque fois que les gars te font des remarques là dessus, c'est parce que c'est mon rôle d'écuyer. Mais, en __ma qualité d'ami__, je dois te dire qu'à force de te comporter comme ça : tu resteras seul avec tes problèmes._

Aux mots de Brandon, le prince se sentit sous tension. Que se passait-il ce soir ? Il n'avait dit à Timmy que la vérité telle qu'il la voyait et sans but dans le vexer. Comment pouvait-on lui reprocher ça ? Dans le milieu dans lequel il avait grandi, il était normal de parler de statut social, de richesses, de relations. C'était un monde compliqué, à part, dans lequel ses amis n'avaient jamais trempé. Il était normal qu'il était le seul à avoir une vision différente des choses avec l'éducation qu'il avait reçu. Il se sentait vexé qu'on puisse lui reprocher sa façon d'être ainsi. Il avait offusqué ses amis, soit mais s'étaient-ils déjà demandé si eux-mêmes ne le vexaient pas ?

\- _Alors, quand tu me défends, ce n'est jamais par amitié ?_

_\- Je n'ai pas dis ça Sky. Mais disons que, lorsque je ne suis pas d'accord, je me mets en mode professionnel. C'est normal au fond : ton père me paye pour ça. __Sinon, qu'est ce que je ferais dans cette école ?_

C'est sur cette dernière phrase, qui donna à Sky l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, que le repas du soir se finit.

Et, alors que chaque héros de la Fontaine-Rouge regagnait sa chambre, Riven et Timmy, qui avaient déjà regagné la leurs, étaient entrain de discuter avec Hélia de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- _Alors, _demanda le spécialiste aux cheveux noirs, _tu n'es pas en colère contre Sky ?_

_\- Oui et non Hélia. Je sais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal et qu'il voulait juste m'aider d'une certaine façon mais disons que depuis quelques temps, il n'y met plus vraiment les formes._

Le petit copain de Flora hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Le prince d'Eraklion n'était pas des plus agréables pour l'instant. Il savait, au même titre que les autres, que le jour de son couronnement suivrait rapidement la remise de son diplôme et que cela le travaillait. S'il était compatissant face au sort de son ami, qui n'était pas franchement enviable. Qui souhaiterait avoir autant de responsabilités à un si jeune âge ? Il commençait à penser que ce genre d'excuse avait ses limites.

\- _N'empêche, il n'a pas tort sur un point. Tecna est devenue la « fille de... ». Si on admet que tu réussisse à te rendre sur Zénith comme ça au milieu de l'année scolaire et avec des moyens plutôt limités, comment feras-tu pour la voir ?_

_\- Ça, on s'en fiche, on avisera sur place. L'important, c'est de savoir comment on va se rendre sur cette fichue planète ! _S'exclama Riven.

Le spécialiste aux cheveux roux se mit à réfléchir. Même si le point de vue d'Hélia (et de Sky en l'occurrence) faisait sens, il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à son projet. Il se rendrait sur Zénith coûte que coûte et parlerait à Tecna. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner : ils avaient déjà des projets d'avenirs ensemble… Tant sur le plan professionnel que personnel même s'ils n'en avaient encore parlé à personne. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il se rendrait donc sur cette planète technomagique mais comment ? Le point que soulevait Riven était le plus important à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait quand même pas quitter l'école sans autorisation ! C'était le renvoi assuré et il était, au même titre que Riven, issu d'un milieu modeste. Ce serait un coup dur pour leurs deux familles qui avaient dû faire des sacrifices pour qu'ils puissent fréquenter cet établissement.

Mais, alors, que faire si la possibilité de fugue, même temporairement, était de toute manière exclue ? Sans rien dire, le jeune homme se tourna vers son ordinateur et alla voir, dans l'agenda en ligne, si un exercice de vol spatial n'était pas prévu dans une zone assez proche de la planète de sa petite amie. Si c'était le cas, peut-être pourrait-il envisager une sorte de détour ? Prétexter une panne moteur pour se poser et se rendre vite chez Tecna en attendant qu'on vienne lui porter assistance ? Avec ses capacités et connaissances en mécanique, il était tout à fait capable de saboter le vaisseau de l'école afin de se donner plus de crédibilité.

Helia, qui semblait avoir compris ce que Timmy avait en tête, l'arrêta tout de suite.

\- _Timmy, Zénith est l'une des planètes les plus éloignée__s__ de Magix. Aucune chance que nous ayons un exercice de vol prévu à proximité. Le plus proche se situera sûrement à des heures et des heures de trajet. Dans ce cas là, impossible que les professeurs ne croient à une panne moteur ou quoi que ce soit d'autres._

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, son cerveau carburait. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre les prochaines vacances, elles n'étaient pas avant plusieurs mois.

« _Vacances… Vacances… Voyage… Mais, attends une minute »_ Pensa t-il en tapant à nouveau nerveusement sur son clavier.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec inquiétude mais aucun ne tenta de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand le spécialiste était dans cet état, à savoir concentré, fixé sur un objectif bien précis, plus rien ne comptait. Lui parler dans ce genre de moment, c'était gaspiller sa salive.

\- _J'ai une idée ! Si cela fonctionne, dans trois semaines, nous serons sur Zénith et et j'aurais tout mon temps pour aller voir Tecna !_

Hélia fronce les sourcils:

\- _Attends, comment ça « nous » ?_

* * *

Musa soupira. Allongée sur son lit, elle fixait le plafond. Son esprit vagabondait à dix milles lieux de là. Sur Zénith précisément. Elle se demandait ce que faisait Tecna de ses journées. Allait-elle en cours ? Comment ça se passait là bas ? Ces questions l'obsédaient si bien qu'elle avait fait quelques recherches sur Zénith. Ci et là, elle avait glané des informations plutôt anecdotiques sur la planète de son amie. Mais rien de bien intéressant ni concret. Elle n'était pas douée pour les recherches sur le net. Pour obtenir des résultats précis et bien pertinent dans la multitudes d'informations disponibles, il fallait bien savoir gérer l'algorithme. Chose qu'elle ne savait absolument pas faire comme la plupart des élèves de cette école, elle préférait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

A quoi bon réfléchir aux bons mots-clés et paramètres pour trouver une information quand la magie pouvait le faire à sa place ?

La fée de la musique tourna la tête vers le lit vide de Tecna. Layla était retournée dans son ancienne chambre. Elle avait tenté de passer une nuit ici avec elle mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. La princesse d'Andros ne pouvait pas remplacer son ancienne colocataire. En effet, elle ne tapait pas sur son clavier jusqu'à pas d'heure, ne mastiquait pas son crayon lorsqu'elle se concentrait, n'agitait pas sa jambe lorsqu'elle était nerveuse et ne se mettait pas à réfléchir à voix haute comme le faisait si souvent sa gekette d'amie. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas là un reproche, seulement : elle s'était habituée à toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient que Tecna était Tecna. Sa façon d'être, elle s'y était adaptée comme elle l'avait fait avec elle. Après presque trois années de cohabitation, elles avaient trouvé un équilibre.

Très honnêtement, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de s'habituer à nouveau à quelqu'un d'autre surtout pour si peu de temps et son ressenti, la princesse d'Andros le partageait. Elle aussi s'était habituée à Frédérique et l'abandonner ainsi lui faisait mal au coeur.

Ainsi, le lit de la férue de technologie demeurait vide et le resterait jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, cela lui fendait le coeur rien que d'y penser.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira de ses pensées. Elle se releva de son lit et chercha son téléphone dans le bazar qu'était sa partie de la chambre. Elle finit par le trouver en dessous de l'un de ses pulls. C'était un sms de Timmy et cet sms la fit sourire. Elle se précipita dans la salle commune où le reste du Winx Club était réuni. Toutes étaient avachies sur les différents fauteuils, regardant la télé d'un regard un peu éteint. La fée de la musique se planta devant l'écran afin d'attirer l'attention de toutes et s'exclama :

\- _Timmy est un génie !_

_\- __Sans blague_, lui répondit du tac-au-tac Bloom, _maintenant, bouge, on voit plus la télé._

La fée aux cheveux jais lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ce n'était pas le genre de la terrienne que de répondre aussi sèchement. Depuis quelques temps, elle semblait étrange mais elle serait incapable de dire si cela datait d'avant ou après la rentrée. La désinscription soudaine de sa colocataire avait accaparé toute son attention et chamboulé un peu ses souvenirs et impressions concernant ses autres amies.

\- _C'est par rapport à Tecna ? _Lui demanda Flora comme pour détourner son attention de la rousse.

Musa hocha la tête avec énergie et, dans un même temps, Layla se saisit de la télécommande et éteignit la télévision au grand damne de Bloom qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Alors, qu'est ce que ça dit ? _L'interrogea Stella avec intérêt.

_\- Vous vous souvenez que, dans trois semaines, nous partons en voyage scolaire avec les étudiants de la Fontaine-Rouge pendant une dizaine de jours ?_

L'ensemble des filles hochèrent la tête tout en se demandant quel était le rapport avec leur ancienne membre.

\- _Eh ben, nous allons faire en sorte que ce voyage ait lieu sur Zénith et plus précisément à Nocturna : là où habite Tec !_

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration ce qui déçue la fée de la musique. Elle aurait espéré que ses amies se montreraient plus enthousiastes. Layla le remarqua et prit la parole :

\- _Mais… __Ça changerait quoi qu'on aille là bas ? Je veux dire, si les parents de Tec sont déjà assez sévères pour la retirer de l'école sans son accord, c'est clair qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas la voir et encore plus qu'ils ne changeront pas d'avis._

_\- Sans son accord… Ça on sait pas, _maugréa Bloom, _au fond, on sait juste qu'ils se sont chargés de la désinscrire. Si ça se trouve, c'est elle qui voulait partir._

\- _Comment tu peux dire ça, tu crois vraiment que Tecna serait partie comme ça sans donner d'explications ? Elle nous en aurait parlé avant. _s'exclama Musa.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu en sais hein ? Tu crois vraiment que les gens sont aussi simples ? Tu es naïve Musa. Rends toi à l'évidence ! Si elle n'est plus là, c'est sûrement qu'elle avait une raison de partir. Si ses parents avaient vraiment voulu l'isoler, elle aurait tout fait pour aller à leur encontre. En nous envoyant un message par exemple. Mais non, rien de tout ça. Pourtant, c'est la reine de gadgets et de stratégies. Si elle avait voulu nous parler, elle l'aurait déjà fait !_

Cette longue tirade choqua la fée de la musique. En premier lieu à cause du ton employé par son interlocutrice : froid et catégorique ainsi que par les propos tenus car il semait le doute dans son esprit. C'était vrai… Au fond, pourquoi Tecna ne lui avait pas envoyé de messages, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas essayé d'entrer en communication avec elle ? Ou avec Timmy ? D'une part, son coeur lui criait que ce n'était pas normal, de l'autre, son cerveau lui disait qu'elle ne voulait sûrement plus avoir affaire avec elle.

Au fond, qu'était-elle pour celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie ? Cette dernière ne se confiait jamais à spontanément comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à penser que Tecna avait une façon différente de fonctionner, de voir les choses et elle s'y était accommodée. Mais, si cela se trouvait, la demoiselle aux cheveux magentas n'était peut-être qu'une hypocrite. Peut-être qu'elle… Non, elle devait arrêter d'échafauder des théories farfelues.

\- _Non… Elle ne ferait jamais… _se mit-elle à sangloter.

_\- Bloom ! _s'écria Stella, _ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ?_

_\- Ce qui me prends Stella, c'est qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Voilà ce qui me prends !_

Alors que la princesse d'Andros se levait, prête à en découdre avec la fée terrienne qui se tenait debout, quelqu'un poussa un cri qui calma instantanément tout le monde.

\- _Stop ! Arrêtez ! C'est n'importe quoi, je pensais qu'on était au dessus de ce genre de disputes idiotes ! Musa, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais il faut que tu arrêtes de prendre cette histoire autant à coeur et toi, Bloom, je sais que tu as des problèmes mais arrêtes d'en rendre responsable le monde entier par pitié ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des soucis !_

Les Winx regardèrent toutes Flora avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il était assez inhabituel de l'entendre crier ainsi. Il est vrai qu'elles s'étaient toutes un peu échauffées.

\- _Je suis désolée, _dit spontanément Musa, _le départ de Tecna m'affecte beaucoup._

_\- Moi aussi, je m'excuse_, poursuivit Layla, _si je t'ai répondu comme ça, c'était par jalousie… __Je crois._

Devant la mine perplexe de son amie, la métisse se mise à expliquer.

\- _J'aime beaucoup Tecna, on s'entend bien même si on est très différentes… L'une des rares choses qu'on a en commun : c'est toi. Et, c'est bizarre, mais ça m'énerve parfois que tu passes du temps avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi… Et l'inverse aussi d'ailleurs._

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- On a déjà parlé ensemble…._

Chamboulée qu'on puisse se disputer son amitié, la fée de la musique en avait presque oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce. Stella, comme à son habitude, très discrète se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de parler.

\- _Oui, moi aussi j'ai ça avec Bloom. Je suis parfois jalouse de Flora parce qu'elle est très proche d'elle. Mais, je ne m'attarde pas sur ce sentiment. Je sais que Flo est meilleure que moi pour l'écouter et la réconforter dans certains domaines tandis que je me débrouille mieux dans d'autres !_

Musa sourit en l'écoutant. Ce que disait la fée blonde faisait écho, chez elle, à la conversation qu'elle avait avec son père sur l'amitié le soir du bal.

\- _Chaque lien qui nous unit les unes aux autres est différent mais ils sont tous nécessaires. Aucun ne droit être négligé. C'est ça être un groupe d'amies ! _conclut la fée des fleurs avec un grand sourire.

Sur le côté, Bloom n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot. Elle méditait ceux de son amie. Un fil qui la reliait à chacune des Winx ? Tous nécessaires ? Si elle devait les visualiser à l'instant, elle n'en verrait qu'un seul.. De fil. Il serait relié à Flora, sa colocataire, son oreille attentive à qui elle avait fait part de toutes ses interrogations concernant sa famille biologique. Peut-être devrait-elle en faire part aux autres aussi ? Peut-être cela la soulagerait-elle ?

\- _Je… Je suis désolée Musa…Je ne voulais pas te vexer._

La fée de la musique lui lança un regard qui l'encouragea à poursuivre sur sa lancée. Ce que Bloom fit.

\- _En fait, je… F__lora a raison. Pour l'instant, ça ne va pas fort et je mélange tout._

Des larmes commencèrent à piquer les yeux de la jeune fée ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de ses amies. Stella s'était approchée d'elle et l'avait forcé à se rasseoir sur le fauteuil.

\- _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bloom ? _Lui demanda Layla.

\- _Je sais pas… Depuis qu'on a vaincu Valtor, je me pose beaucoup de questions… Des questions sur ma famille biologique et je veux avoir des réponses mais personne… Personne ne m'aide. J'ai l'impression qu'on veut m'empêcher de savoir ce qui est arrivé à mes parents…_

Elle renifla bruyamment avant de poursuivre :

\- _Je suis allée à la bibliothèque durant la nuit et…_

_\- Quoi, _s'étonna la fée de la nature, _mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?_

_\- Tu m'aurais fait la leçon…_

_\- Pourquoi tu y es allée la nuit ? _lui demanda Musa.

La princesse du royaume perdu prit une grande inspiration et fit part, à ses amies, de la méfiance qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de Barabathéa, la bibliothécaire, ainsi qu'envers Faragonda, leur directrice suite à la disparation des livres portant sur sa, regrettée, grande sœur Daphnée. Elle conclut :

\- _J'avais peur qu'elles cherchent encore… Enfin, vous avez compris. Je me suis donc dit que ce serait mieux de faire __c__es recherches durant la nuit… Mais, je n'ai rien trouvé…_

_\- Rien trouvé ? _S'interrogea la fée du soleil et de la lune à haute voix, _pourtant, Domino était le centre de la dimension magique d'autrefois…_

_\- Oui, il doit y avoir pas mal de bouquins à ce sujet. Comment est ce que tu as cherché ? _Demanda Layla.

_\- Je n'ai pas utilisé le pupitre magique… La dernière fois, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec…_

_\- Tout le monde a des problèmes avec. La bibliothèque nous suggère toujours dix milles ouvrages si la recherche n'est pas assez précise. Tout le monde préfère demander de l'aide à Barbathéa plutôt que de l'employer. _réagit Flora avec un sourire amusé.

Bloom lui rendit son sourire. Parler à la quasi intégralité du groupe de ce qui la tracassait lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se sentait plus légère, libérée de quelque chose.

\- _En fait, j'ai essayé de chercher toute seule mais je n'ai rien compris au rangement de cette fichue bibliothèque. Sur terre, on classe les livres par catégories et dans chaque catégorie par nom d'auteur dans l'ordre alphabétique. Là, rien, ce rangement n'a ni queue ni tête. Ça me prendrait des années pour tout fouiller._

_\- __M'en parle pas, _renchérit Layla, _pour ma part, à chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'un livre : je demande à Tecna de m'accompagner. Elle sait toujours où tout se trouve et c'est plus simple que de demander à Barbathéa qui est toujours débordée._

La demoiselle aux cheveux roux se tourna vers elle les yeux ronds :

\- _Quoi ? Tecna sait se…_

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase préférant à cela se maudire intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demander de l'aide à la fée de la technologie ? C'était vers elle qu'elle s'était tournée en première année pour identifier Daphnée dans ses rêves, c'est aussi à elle qu'elle a fait confiance pour repérer les trix dans la tour nuage lorsqu'elles étaient à la recherche du codex et aussi elle qui leurs avaient permis de quitter l'école sans autorisation en ce début même d'année. De nombreuses fois, elle lui avait prouvé à qu'elle point elle pouvait être utile et digne de confiance. Sa déprime avait totalement obscurcit son bon sens. Grâce à ses gadgets et sa logique, son ancienne camarade aurait très rapidement trouvé des informations sur son passé.

\- _Je suis qu'une imbécile… _murmura Bloom.

\- _Non, c'est faux, _la corrigea Musa, _c'est nous qui sommes des imbéciles. Tu n'étais pas bien et nous n'avons rien fait pour toi._

La fée de la flamme du dragon releva la tête et croisa les regards de ses amies. Tous étaient emplis de compassion et de sincérité. Elle se se sentit rassurée. Les Winx seraient toujours là pour la soutenir quoi qu'elle fasse et quoi qu'elle apprenne sur son histoire… Et, elle aussi, elle serait toujours là pour elles ! Ce n'est pas demain la veille que cela changerait. Parole de terrienne !

\- _Merci les filles. Vous êtes de vraies amies. Je ne vous cacherai plus jamais rien. Je vous le promets._

Elle marqua une pause.

\- _Vous savez. J'aimerais vraiment en apprendre plus sur moi et mes origines mais, cette fois-ci, j'aimerai faire ces recherches avec vous… Vous toutes… __Les Winx au grand complet. Alors, je suis partante, nous allons chercher Tecna sur Zénith et la ramener ici ! En plus, j'aurais des excuses à lui présenter._

Cette dernière déclaration fit sourire l'ensemble du groupe qui se mit à discuter de l'idée du spécialiste aux cheveux roux. Son plan était de se rendre sur Zénith par le biais du voyage scolaire organisé pour les dernières années de Fontaine-Rouge et Alféa. Une excellente idée à la fois économique (le voyage n'était pas payant) et pratique (nul besoin de sécher les cours vu que l'on se déplace avec l'école). Après, la particularité de ce voyage étant que les élèves choisissent eux-même la destination, il fallait trouver le moyen de convaincre que Zénith et, en particulier Nocturna, serait l'endroit parfait pour faire leur voyage de fin d'études.

\- Ça_ ne va pas être évident, _soupira Musa, _Tecna m'a dit qu'il faisait plutôt sombre et froid dans sa ville._

_\- Ouais, d'habitude, c'est plutôt Solaria que les élèves choisissent ou, à l'occasion, Limphéa pour ses paysages ou Melody pour ses concerts . _renchérit Layla.

_\- Je suis sûre que, si l'on cherchait, on trouverait des attraits sympathiques à Nocturna et à Zénith en général. On pourrait tenter de convaincre les autres élèves en les mettant en avant. _déclara Flora.

Stella lui lança un drôle de regard avant de déclarer :

\- _Tu rêves Flora. La plupart des fées et des spécialistes n'en ont rien à faire de ses « sympathiques » attraits. Ils souhaitent se rendre dans un endroit pas trop prise de tête pour faire bronzette et passer du bon temps !_

_\- Moi, _dit la fée de la musique, _je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Si les autres veulent profiter de cette semaine pour passer du bon temps, on devrait leur vendre le voyage sur Zénith dans ce sens._

_\- Oui, Flora a raison. On devrait se renseigner sur ce qu'i faire pour les jeunes là bas. Peut-être qu'on pourrait demander à Timmy de nous aider pour la recherche ? Je ne suis vraiment pas douée avec le moteur de recherche de Magix…_

Musa sourit à Bloom. Elle était contente de la voir reprendre du poil de la bête.

\- _Moi non plus, je ne suis pas douée avec. Tu as raison, on va __l'appeler._

_\- Moi, _intervient la fée du soleil et de la lune, _je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça sert. Je suis certaine que la plupart des fées de cette école ne démordront pas de leur voyage sur Solaria. Et je dis ça en toute modestie._

_\- Je suis d'accord avec Stella, _ajouta Layla, _Amaryl et ses copines en parlent depuis des mois et, avec elles, ça va être difficile de négocier._

La fée de la flamme du dragon décida de prendre les choses en mains.

\- _Bon, écoutez. Je vais vous proposer un truc. Flora, Musa et moi, nous allons faire des recherches sur Zénith en général et Nocturna pour en parler aux autres demain et vous deux : vous allez réfléchir à d'autres arguments pour convaincre les plus récalcitrantes. D'accord ?_

La princesse d'Andros et celle de Solaria échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête en coeur afin de marquer leur accord. Musa téléphona, dans la foulée, à Timmy afin de lui demander de l'aide pour les recherches. Le spécialiste roux s'empressa de leur créer un algorithme de recherche qui leur envoya une demie-heure après.

Très motivées, la fée de la musique se mit tout de suite au travail. Stella et Layla décidèrent de sortir de le parc d'Alféa afin de discuter un peu tandis que Flora décida de se renseigner dans son coin au grand étonnement des autres.

Bloom, quant à elle, promit à Musa de venir l'aider après avoir téléphoner à Mike et Vanessa. Après tout, eux aussi méritaient quelques explications sur son état durant les dernières vacances et, elle le sentait : elle avait besoin de crever l'abcès.

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde, _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis désolée pour le retard. Le confinement ne m'a pas vraiment réussi ces derniers temps. Ça me pèse, j'en ai marre et je déprime aussi un peu. Surtout parce que je suis dans une structure alternative en terme d'enseignement... Déjà, en Belgique, le système scolaire est très mal foutu mais là, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Je dois juste passer un oral et, tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette date pourrait tomber entre juin et août. Ben génial. Ça n'arrête pas de changer et j'ai renoncé à m'exercer. Ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir._

_Je n'ai pas trop la tête à blablater autour de ce chapitre mais j'espère en avoir l'énergie la prochaine fois. _

_Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et bon courage à vous, _

_Memori Plume_


	12. Débat estudiantin

Après une nuit quasi blanche à faire des recherches sur les différents attraits de la ville de Nocturna, les Winx avaient décidé d'aller discuter avec chaque élève de troisièmes années afin de les convaincre d'organiser leur voyage scolaire là bas.

Mais, au petit-déjeuner, comme si elle avait lu dans leurs pensées, Faragonda avait annoncé que les délégués des troisièmes années devaient leur soumettre la destination souhaitée le soir-même. Déclaration qui prirent le petit groupe de court. Certes, elles avaient certains arguments mais, allaient-elles réussir à convaincre la bonne cinquantaine de fille que composaient leur année en seulement une seule journée ?

Les spécialistes, eux aussi, devaient convaincre leurs pairs. Ils s'étaient échangés certaines informations histoire d'être chacun le plus complet possible.

Malgré cela, le plan idéal de Timmy leur semblait à tous bien moins réalisable que la veille.

Flora avait été particulièrement impacter par l'annonce. Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit le corps enseignant qui sonde les envies des élèves et non elle. Car, oui, elle avait été élu déléguée en début d'année. Cela l'avait surprise et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi on l'avait choisi.

Elle était loin d'être un leader comme pouvait l'être Bloom ou Layla, une stratège comme Tecna ou une personne avec des idées folles comme celles que pouvaient en avoir Stella et Musa.

En sortant de la cantine, la fée de la nature chercha du regard l'autre déléguée. Elle finit par la repérer dans la cour entourée par un groupe de fées qu'elle reconnut comme étant Amaryl et sa bande d'amies.

\- _Ortensia ! _l'interpella t-elle en s'approchant, _je peux te parler ?_

La dénommée Ortensia lui lança un regard aimable à travers ses lunettes teintées de bleu.

\- _Sans problème Flora._

Elle s'adressa ensuite au petit groupe qui l'entourait :

\- _Désolée les filles, je dois y aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien entendu vos demandes._

_\- Merci Ortensia. On compte sur toi !_

Amaryl et ses amies s'éloignèrent d'un pas rapide avec le sourire aux lèvres. Flora grimaça. Elle espérait bien que sa « collègue » n'avait fait aucune promesse. Elle se sentait déjà mal d'avoir un parti pris alors elle espérait bien que sa camarade n'en avait pas davantage.

\- _De quoi tu voulais me parler Flora ?_

La fée de la nature allait ouvrir la bouche mais s'abstenu en voyant le nombre de regards braqués sur elles. Les troisièmes semblaient prêtes à leur tomber dessus afin de leur partager leur destination idéale. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter.

\- Ça_ te dérange si on en parle dans les jardins ? A cette heure-ci, il n'y a personne._

_\- Bonne idée !_

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent en direction des jardins, Flora jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa camarade. Celle-ci irradiait la confiance et l'assurance. Elle rayonnait. Par moments, Flora n'arrivait pas à croire que cette Ortensia là était la même fée du son qui tremblait et pleurait en parlant de ses parents lors de la bataille avec les Trix qui avaient marqués leur première année.

Elle la revoyait encore dans la cour habillée de son pull rouge et de son pantalon gris tentant de retenir ses larmes en évoquant sa famille qui lui manquait terriblement.

Décidément, elle avait bien changé.

Tellement qu'elle fût élue déléguée au même titre que Flora. Sauf que là, la fée de la nature trouvait que c'était justifié. Ortensia était très investie dans l'organisation de sorties et d'événements, … Et prenait de nombreuses initiatives. Depuis le début de l'année, elle n'avait de cesse de surprendre tout le monde en mettant en place des projets originaux. Tout l'inverse de Flora qui ne trouvait rien de bien nouveau à suggérer à la direction.

\- _Alors ? J'imagine que tu veux qu'on discute du voyage. _Dit Ortensia en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs que comptait les jardins d'Alféa.

\- _Oui… _Murmura presque Flora.

\- _Tout va bien ?_

Elle se sentait intimidée, stupide même. Bloom souhaitait qu'elle la convainc d'opter pour le voyage sur Zénith. Flora était incapable de forcer quelqu'un à se ranger à son avis. Elle jugeait que tout le monde avait le droit à sa propre opinion tant qu'elle respectait celle des autres. La fée de la nature se maudit intérieurement. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans paraître trop insistante. Face à son silence, Ortensia relança la conversation :

_\- Tu sais, je pense qu'on sait toutes les deux déjà quelle sera la destination. Tout le monde ne parle que de Solaria. Ce qui est normal. Il n'a pas fait très beau ces derniers temps. Un voyage là bas, c'est soleil garanti ! Ça nous changera d'ici._

_\- En fait, c'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler._

_\- Comment ça ?_

La fée de la nature se jeta à l'eau :

\- _Certaines élèves ont émises le souhait de se rendre sur Zénith._

_\- __Ah bon, _s'étonna Ortensia, _et qui sont-elles ?_

Flora s'apprêtait à répondre mais quelque chose la retint.

\- _Ce sont tes amies c'est ça ? Flora, tu ..._

_\- Ortensia, je veux être sincère avec toi, _l'interrompit Flora, _Bloom et les autres souhaitaient que je te convaincs d'organiser le voyage là-bas mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire. J'en suis incapable d'ailleurs. Même si je trouve qu'il y a de bonnes raisons de choisir cette destination, je ne veux pas l'imposer aux autres. Ce voyage, c'est un souvenir unique pour toutes les élèves et je ne veux pas leur enlever ça. Je ne suis pas une bonne déléguée mais je le serai encore moins si je devais prendre une décision tout __n'__en étant pas impartiale._

_\- Flora…_

_\- Je te laisse les commandes aujourd'hui._

_\- FLORA ! Calme toi, je t'en prie. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. On va reprendre les choses depuis le début, d'accord ?_

Flora hocha doucement la tête.

\- _D'accord. Alors, en premier lieu, tes amies veulent que le voyage de fin d'année se déroule sur Zénith. C'est bien cela ?_

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- _C'est à cause de Tecna n'est ce pas ?_

_\- Comment tu sais ça ?_

Cette question, un peu inutile, fit sourire Ortensia.

\- _Voyons, c'est votre amie depuis votre arrivée à Alféa, vous êtes littéralement inséparables. Elle vient de Zénith et elle n'est pas revenue à la fin des vacances…_

_\- Oui, c'était un peu bête comme question…_

_\- Je peux t'en poser une autre ?_

Flora hocha la tête.

\- _Pourquoi Tecna n'est plus là ?_

La fée de la nature soupira.

\- _La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ce sont ses parents qui l'ont désinscrite et c'est tout. On arrive plus à la joindre depuis les vacances._

_\- Ah… Tu me rassures._

Flora lança à Ortensia un regard où se mêlait interrogation et stupeur. Comment ça, cela la rassurais ? Devait-elle mal le prendre ? Face à sa réaction, Ortensia s'empressa de se corriger.

\- _Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est vraiment triste cette histoire mais je disais juste que j'étais rassurée dans le sens que… Ben, j'ai aussi essayé de parler à Tecna durant les vacances et elle ne m'a pas répondu. Ce que tu viens de dire me rassures car je pensais qu'elle m'avait bloqué et…_

_\- Pourquoi Tecna te bloquerait ?_

_\- Ben, je sais pas. C'est juste que j'ai toujours été très… Nunuche, pleurnicharde… Elle, elle est tout le contraire. J'ai cru qu'elle en avait marre de m'entendre me plaindre. Tu sais, en première année, elle m'avait vraiment impressionné. Elle voyait la bataille contre les Trix comme une expérience de vie, un pan de l'histoire entrain de s'écrire. Elle a réussi à garder son moral malgré tout. Je crois bien que c'était la plus joyeuse de nous toutes. Moi, j'étais triste, pétrifiée, apeurée. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : m'échapper de la réalité car je ne voulais pas lui faire face. Je voulais apprendre à voir le monde comme elle : sous un autre angle. Je voulais avoir la capacité d'appréhender une situation différemment. On a beaucoup parlé durant notre deuxième année._

Flora l'encouragea du regard à poursuivre.

\- _L'an passé, Layla a rejoin__t__ votre groupe et Tecna a eu du mal avec ça… Enfin du mal et du bien. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec elle et qu'elle la trouvait même sympathique mais que, en même temps, elle était assez mal avec elle sans réussir à expliquer pourquoi. Ensemble, on a un peu démêlé tout cette situation. __Petit à petit, on a réussi à comprendre. Tecna, elle avait peur que Layla ne prenne sa place au sein de votre groupe et de vous perdre toutes en tant qu'amies._

_\- Comment a t-elle pu croire ça ?_

Ortensia soupira.

\- _Je crois bien qu'elle se rend compte parfois qu'elle est un peu maladroite dans ses propos, un peu à côté de la plaque. Sa façon d'être et de voir les choses sont à double tranchant. Si cela peut-être un formidable atout dans certaines situations comme celle qu'on a vécu en première année, ça peut-être assez handicapant. Elle se demandait même si elle ne devait pas changer. Pour reprendre ses propres termes « devenir plus cool, moins geekette » pour ne pas se retrouver seule._

_\- Sérieusement ?_

Flora s'étonna, elle ne s'imaginait pas que Tecna ait pu envisager la possibilité de changer qui elle était uniquement par peur d'être seule. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un à la personnalité bien affirmée que rien ni personne ne pouvait ébranler.

\- _Oui. C'est en tâchant de la raisonner que je me suis rendue compte d'une chose. Je ne pourrais jamais être comme Tecna, ni voir les choses comme elle. Je suis quelqu'un d'hypersensible tu sais et j'ai toujours vu ça comme un défaut. Un gros défaut à corriger. Je faisais tout pour rejeter et gommer cette partie de moi mais ce n'était pas une solution. Du coup, ce jour-là, Tecna et moi avons conclu un pacte. Nous nous sommes promise de ne pas changer qui nous étions, d'accepter nos caractères singuliers et de nous soutenir si des personnes nous lâchaient pour cela. J'ai perdu quelques amitiés… Mon hypersensibilité a fait que j'ai eu du mal avec ça. Je suis allée beaucoup m'en plaindre auprès de Tecna qui a cherché à me rassurer au mieux. D'où ma réaction de tout à l'heure… J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle ne voulait plus m__e parler__._

Petit silence.

\- _Enfin, voilà, tu sais tout maintenant._

_\- Ortensia ? Je peux te poser une question ?_

_\- Vas-y._

_\- Et, le fait d'accepter que tu es hypersensible, ça t'a aidé ?_

Ortensia éclata de rire.

\- _Bien sûr ! Regarde moi, je suis bien devenue déléguée ! Depuis que je suis petite, je rêvais de l'être un jour. Sur ma planète natale, il faut se présenter comme candidat et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. Ici, c__e sont aux autres de décider. Qu'on m'ait choisi m'a rendue si heureuse que je ne peux que m'investir __au maximum__. Et ça tombe bien, je suis quelqu'un d'assez créative ! Enfin, je crois._

Cette fois, ce fût à Flora de rire face à l'hésitation de sa camarade.

\- _Tu as toujours été l'une des plus créatives de la classe. Comment tu peux hésiter ainsi ?_

_\- On ne voit pas toujours en soi ce que les autres voient._

La fée de la nature médita cette phrase. Elle avait envie de poser une question à Ortensia mais hésitait à le faire. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et devaient encore parler de Tecna et du voyage à organiser. Néanmoins, elle céda. La tentation était trop forte. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle s'interrogeait sur ce qui avait poussé les élèves de troisième à la choisir comme seconde déléguée. Elle souhaitait savoir pourquoi.

\- _Et moi ?_

_\- Quoi ? Tu me demandes si tu es créative ?_

_\- Non, je voudrais savoir ce que les autres… Ce que les autres ont vu en moi pour me choisir aussi._

_\- Ça me semble évident Flora. Tu es u__ne personne__ de confiance. Tu es honnête, dévouée et, surtout, tu es hyper à l'écoute. Quand on discute avec toi, on sent que tu nous accordes toute ton attention. On se sent entendu et important. Tu as remarqué que les élèves vont naturellement vers toi pour te demander de parler aux professeurs et i__nversement__ ?_

Flora réfléchit. C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, les gens s'adressaient souvent à elle pour lui adresser des requêtes ou simplement pour vider leur sac. Elle doit bien l'avouer : elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail. Peut-être était ce parce que ça lui était naturel de parler avec les autres comme ça ? Il est vrai que ça ne lui posait aucun problème de passer des heures à régler les soucis des autres de personnes ou, du moins, à tenter de les réconforter au mieux.

\- _Wouah. Je n'avais jamais…_

_\- Jamais fait attention ?_

Flora hocha la tête.

\- _Tu as été choisi pour ça Flora. Tu sais écouter et tu es honnête et impartiale. Je respecte le fait que tu ne souhaites pas imposer un choix aux autres élèves._

_\- Que va t-on faire pour le voyage ? Nous devons donner une réponse à la directrice aujourd'hui._

Ortensia sembla réfléchir. Depuis le début de l'année, les élèves de troisième année leur avait fait part de le desiderata. La plupart penchait pour Solaria. Une petite partie pour Mélody et certaines évitaient de se prononcer sur la question.

\- _Je crois bien que j'ai une idée._

* * *

Lors de la pause du midi, les étudiantes d'Alféa avaient l'habitude de s'éparpiller un peu partout sur le campus voire plus loin. L'un des avantages à être une dernière année les plus appréciés était la permission de se rendre à la ville pour manger. Cela changeait des repas de la cantine et c'était beaucoup plus sympathique.

Néanmoins, ce midi là, aucune troisième année ne quitta le campus au grand damne de la plupart d'entre elles. La raison étant que les déléguées les avait convoqués dans la salle du simulateur afin de voter la destination finale du voyage à venir. Surprises par cette décision, toutes les élèves avaient répondu présente afin d'être certaine que leurs choix ne soient retenus.

Tout cela était une première. Elles avaient toutes donnés leurs avis sur la question à Flora et Ortensia dès leurs élections et elles se voyaient contraintes de le refaire aujourd'hui.

C'est donc avec une certaine impatience que les étudiantes d'Alféa s'assirent dans les gradins de la seule.

-_ Un peu de silence ! __Est ce que tout le monde est là ? _Cria Ortensia.

Chaque fée présente chercha ses amies du regard avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Le calme revint, par la suite, assez rapidement. Les filles l'avaient intégré depuis un moment : Plus vite le silence était obtenu, plus vite on commençait et, surtout, plus vite on en finissait ! Avec un peu de chance, elles pourraient encore profiter de leur pause pour profiter du beau temps.

\- _Bien. Alors, si Flora et moi vous avons réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parle__z__ du voyage. Nous avons toutes les deux été très attentives aux demandes de chacune et, comme vous le savez, la décision finale nous revient. Pour l'instant, vous semblez, pour la grande majorité, opter pour Solaria et Mélody._

_\- __Néanmoins, _poursuivit Flora, _une troisième option nous a été rapporté. En tant que déléguées, on jugeait bon de vous en faire part afin que chacun puisse être entendu._

Une élève leva la main. Flora lui accorda la parole.

\- _Euh, ça veut dire quoi au juste ?_

_\- __Ça__ veut dire que nous voulons que cette troisième option soit soumise à tou__tes__ au même titre que le__s autres__, _répondit Ortensia, _chaque année, la plupart des élèves s'amusent à promouvoir leurs choix pendant plusieurs mois afin de convaincre les personnes plus indécises. Et vous savez très bien qu'on décide à la majorité. Donc, cette fois-ci, on aimerait que chaque élève exprime son opinion sur les trois destinations proposées..._

_\- Ou plus, évidemment, si vous en avez de nouvelles à suggérer et que vous n'avez pas osé le faire avant._

_\- Oui et on procédera ensuite à un vote. Pour ne pas avoir de parti pris, Flora et moi, on ne participera pas. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?_

Un silence se fit dans la salle. Pour un changement, cela en était un gros ! On avait jamais fait de vote pour ça, on comptait plus sur le bouche-à-oreille d'habitude. Certes, cela était peut-être plus juste mais cela promettait d'être assez intense.

Dans leur coin, le reste des Winx envoyait des regards interrogateurs à la fée de la nature. Elles comptaient toutes ou, du moins Musa et Bloom, sur elle pour leur donner gain de cause auprès de la déléguée après l'annonce surprise de la doyenne ce matin. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la décision ne soit prise le jour-même et avaient, de base, espérer convaincre une à une leurs camarades en partageant leurs découvertes sur Zénith.

Même si la façon de faire décidée par les déléguées leurs laissaient la possibilité d'exprimer leur point de vue, elle réduisait considérablement leurs chances de gagner. En effet, il était plus simple de convaincre les gens de manière individuelle que collectif. Du moins, dans leur situation. Elles ne s'étaient pas préparées à affronter un groupe.

L'une des étudiantes finit par briser le silence :

\- _D'accord mais, quelle est la troisième destination proposé__e__ ?_

Ortensia consulta Flora du regard. Voulait-elle prendre la parole ou devait-elle poursuivre la discussion et lancer le débat ? A sa grande surprise, la fée de la nature opta pour la première option.

\- _Il s'agit de Zénith._

Tout de suite, quelques rires fusèrent ainsi que des remarques assez sévères.

\- _Zénith ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on irait faire là bas ?_

_\- Bonjour l'ambiance._

_\- C'est une planète de geek._

_\- Paraît que, dans certaines régions, il fait nuit presque toute l'année._

_\- Pft, quelle idée débile._

_\- Normal, c'est sûrement les Winx qui l'ont eu._

Cette dernière phrase fit tiquer ces dernières. Si Flora avait décidé de ne pas intervenir du fait de sa position de déléguée et que Layla, Musa et Bloom tentèrent de rester de marbre, Stella, quant à elle, réagit au quart de tour en reconnaissant la voix d'Amaryl.

Les deux demoiselles se détestaient amicalement et cela ne datait pas d'hier. Leur étrange rivalité datait de leur première année dans l'école. Personne ne se savait ce qui était à l'origine de l'aversion que les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'une pour l'autre mais, que cela soit ait oui ou non posé gravement préjudice à l'autre, cette rancoeur était toujours aussi vivace aujourd'hui et personne n'aurait été assez fou pour tenter de les séparer.

\- _Répète un peu pour voir !_

_\- Calme toi princesse et redescends un peu ! Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Il n'y a que vous pour proposez des choses pareilles __q__ui n'intéressent personne et profite à vos intérêts personnels. __Ben là, je ne suis pas d'accord. Vous n'allez pas __nous forcer__ à faire une croix sur __nos __meilleurs souvenirs d'étudiants __pour satisfaire vos caprices. Vous l'avez fait déjà assez fait auparavant._

Avant que Stella n'eut le temps de se défendre, des nombreuses voix s'élevèrent afin de se rallier la cause d'Amaryl.

\- _Elle a raison._

_\- Oui, j'avoue._

_\- Pourquoi on devrait toujours vous suivre dans vos combines ?_

Prise de court, la fée de Solaria se rassit. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait, jusque là, jamais eu l'impression d'avoir eu de traitements de faveurs. Mais, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle était la seule élève de l'école à jouir d'une chambre individuelle. Avec les filles, elles étaient sorties de nombreuses fois sans autorisations et n'avaient pas eu de punition et, par dessus tout, elles avaient été à l'origine de nombreux changements de programmes au court des années qu'elles avaient passés ici.

Enfin, « elles », non. Pas tout le groupe. Stella ne se souvenait pas qu'on ait été au point d'annuler quoi que ce soit pour Flora, Musa et Tecna même si ces dernières avaient droit à quelques passes-droits parfois. Le fait de faire partie des Winx, « les héroïnes de la Dimension Magique » excusait plus facilement les pannes de réveil de Musa ainsi que les petits problèmes qu'engendraient les expériences technomagiques de Tecna et floral de la fée de la nature.

Stella avait, pour elle, un exemple concret. L'année dernière, jour d'une sortie scolaire qu'elle rêvait de faire, elle était tombée très malade et avait été cloué au lit une bonne semaine. Le jour-même, elle avait eu son père au téléphone et, la fièvre aidant, elle lui avait partagé sa déception de façon larmoyante. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle fût remise sur pieds, d'apprendre que la sortie avait été reporté jusque nouvel ordre et sans raison apparente.

Sur le coup, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment tilté. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait, inconsciemment, pas voulu reconnaître que son père y était pour quelque chose. Néanmoins, toutes les messes-basses qui avaient été faite jusqu'à ce que cette fameuse activité ait bien lieu aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Pour Layla, c'était pareil. Lorsqu'elle était repartie en catastrophe sur Andros en début d'année, la fête de rentrée avait été annulé. En cause, des journalistes un peu critique sur la qualité de l'enseignement à Alféa devaient être présents et risquaient, très certainement, de jaser sur l'absence d'une élève aussi important qu'est la princesse d'Andros.

Cela lui faisait du mal de le reconnaître mais Amaryl avait raison. De quel droit pouvait-elle les priver d'un plaisir amplement mérité ? Défaite, elle soupira. Elle n'osait plus parler.

C'est Musa qui calma le jeu.

\- _Je peux parler ? _Demanda t-elle à Ortensia et Flora.

Les déléguées hochèrent la tête et l'invitèrent à monter sur l'estrade.

\- _Écoutez. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Je n'ai pas grandi dans un milieu aisé et, durant mon enfance, j'ai vécu des situations injustes parce que je n'étais pas l'enfant de…_

_En école de musique, j'ai vu des enfants se voir attribuer des solos aux concerts de fin d'année alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau parce que leurs parents versaient de l'argent à l'établissement. J'ai trouvé ça injuste au même titre que vous pouvez trouver injuste que certaines d'entre nous issues de milieux nobles ou royaux aient droit à certains traitements de faveurs. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas vis-à-vis d'elles que vous devez être énerver. La plupart des enfants aisés ne demandent pas d'être traiter différemment._

Le discours spontané de la fée de la musique calma quelque peu les esprits. Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

_\- Vu que Flora a choisi la carte de l'honnêteté, je veux jouer franc jeu avec vous. __Nous avions chacune chercher des informations pour vous vendre Zénith comme une destination de rêve pour ce voyage. Mais, plutôt que de vous étaler tout nos arguments, je préfère vous dire pourquoi on désire toutes y aller. Vous avez toutes remarquées que Tecna n'était pas revenue__pour la rentrée._

_La vérité, c'est que Tecna a été désinscrite de force par ses parents. Aucune de nous n'en connaît les raisons exactes. Depuis les vacances, on n'arrive plus à communiquer avec elle et on est toutes très inquiètes. _

Elle marqua une pause mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle poursuivit.

\- _Tecna et moi, on est proches. Et je sais qu'elle se plaisait beaucoup ici. Elle était heureuse avec nous… Et part nous je veux dire vous toutes. Elle aimait avoir des discussions avec chacune. Elle ne m'a jamais beaucoup parlé de sa vie sur Zénith mais elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle n'avait jamais connue une aussi bonne ambiance dans une école. C'est pour ça que je me dis que, peu importe les raisons qui ont poussés ses parents à la désinscrire d'Alféa, aucune d'entre elles n'est valable._

_J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir la voir, lui parler et qu'on trouve une solution ensemble. Parce que… Finir cette dernière sans elle, ce ne serait pas pareil… Ce serait injuste. _

Toujours ce silence…

_\- __Mais, je comprends que vous ne voudriez pas…_

_\- Et, où elle habite exactement ?_ Demanda Maria

-_Euh… Nocturna. _Répondit Musa un peu surprise

\- _Wouah, ça me plaît bien comme nom ça. _Intervint Frédérique la fée du sommeil en retenant un bâillement.

_\- Il y a quoi à faire à Nocturna ? _Demanda une autre étudiante

Étonnée par ces questions soudaines, Musa se sentit un peu déboussolée si bien qu'aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit. Heureusement, Bloom était là et prit la relève en venant la rejoindre sur l'estrade.

\- _Durant nos recherches, on s'est rendues compte que Nocturna __est une ville très branchée et axée sur le divertissement. Toutes les grandes marques y ont des enseignes, les discothèques sont réputées pour leurs jeux de lumières et leur technologie sonore. On a lu que l'expérience était folle!Il y a aussi de nombreuses salles d'arcades avec des jeux uniques de réalité virtuelle et des…_

De nombreux rires s'élevèrent dans la salle. L'entrain de la princesse de Domino était plus qu'amusant à voir.

\- _Euh… Désolée, _marmonna cette dernière un peu gênée, _mais, sur terre, c'est typiquement le genre de choses qui fait rêver… C'est peut-être pas le cas ici…_

\- _Bien,_ _je ne voudrais pas vous pressez mais le temps passe. Maintenant que vous savez quels choix s'offrent à vous, à savoir : Solaria, Mélody ou Zénith, je vous propose qu'on passe au vote. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin de la pause._

L'ensemble des étudiantes hochèrent la tête. Il fût rapidement décidé d'un vote via mobile. Un sondage fût créée par Flora et envoyé à toutes les élèves.

\- _Alors, tout le monde a bien voté ?_ Demanda Ortensia, _Le vote blanc est, bien entendu, autorisé._

Une fois qu'elle eut bien la confirmation que toutes avaient rendu leurs décisions, elle consulta les résultats.

\- _Bien. Notre destination, gagnante avec 45 voix et deux votes blancs, est Nocturna sur Zénith !_

A cette annonce, Flora hésita entre exploser de joie ou se contenir. Zénith avait été choisi à la quasi-unanimité ! Elles étaient cinquante dans leur année dont on la retirait ainsi que Tecna et Ortensia.

Quarante-cinq personnes sur quarante-sept avaient opté pour leur idée. Qu'est ce qui les avaient convaincus.

Visiblement, sa tête étonnée ainsi que celles des autres Winx n'avait pas échappé aux autres. Amaryl, la première, se permit un commentaire.

\- _Ben quoi ? Cela vous étonne ? Moi, si j'ai voté pour votre destination, c'est uniquement pour Tecna._

_\- Oui, _renchérit une autre fée, _moi aussi. Ce qui lui arrive est injuste._

_\- C'est quelqu'un de sympa en plus._

_\- Quoi qu'un peu bizarre parfois mais, perso, c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie._

_\- Elle m'a souvent aidé pour mes devoirs._

_\- Puis finir l'année sans elle, Musa a raison, ce ne serait pas pareil._

\- _Eh Flora, pas besoin de pleurer tu sais ! _S'exclama une des étudiantes.

La fée de la nature, debout sur l'estrade, était effectivement au bord des larmes. Cet élan de solidarité lui allait droit au coeur. Face à ce dernier, elle ne put que s'incliner au sens propre du terme. Sur sa planète, c'était une façon de montrer sa gratitude et son respect à son prochain.  
Alors, Flora s'inclina profondément devant l'ensemble des étudiantes.

\- _Merci. Merci beaucoup._

Musa se joignit au mouvement. Sur cette planète, cette façon de s'exprimer avait aussi cours.

Bloom, quant à elle, se contenta de remerciements oraux. Elle promit à toutes de leurs revaloir ça un jour même si elle ne savait encore comment elle ferait.

Seules Stella et Layla demeurent silencieuses. Elles ne savaient pas trop comment réagir surtout après les accusations de favoritisme à leur encontre. Elles étaient un peu sonnées. En particulier Stella qui semblait se trouver complètement ailleurs. Néanmoins, un coup de coude de la part de la princesse d'Andros la ramena à la réalité.

\- _Stella, _lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille, _ça te dérange si l'on sort une minute ?_

D'un regard entendu, elle lui fit savoir que cela ne lui posait aucun problème et les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la salle. Elles passèrent complètement inaperçu. Car, maintenant que la destination avait été décidé, la plupart des étudiantes s'étaient amassées afin d'obtenir plus d'ample informations sur leur lieu de vacation.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, Layla s'adressa à son amie :

\- _Je me sens mal par rapport à tout ce qu'Amaryl a dit. J'ai beau souvent répété qu'il vaut mieux ignorer ce genre de critiques, je l'ai trouvé un peu fondée quand même._

_\- Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré rendre un vote blanc._

_\- Toi aussi ?_

_\- Oui, je ne voulais pas me sentir coupable d'imposer mon choix aux autres… Attends quoi, toi aussi tu l'as fait ?_

Layla hocha la tête. Il était parfois étonnant de constater à quel point leur similitude de statut pouvait leur révéler des points communs. Elles étaient pourtant bien différente.

\- _Malgré le fait que les autres aient choisi Zénith, je me sens mal. _Confia la princesse d'Andros, _j'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose._

La fée du soleil et de la lune ne répondit rien. Elle partageait l'avis de son amie. Après s'être prise en pleine face certaines vérités dérangeante, elle avait à coeur de se faire pardonner mais aussi de prouver sa bonne foi. Elle n'était pas non plus responsable des faveurs que l'on lui faisait. Toutefois, elle avait peut-être un peu bête de ne pas les repérer avant. Il était normal que son rang de princesse implique quelques débordements.

Elle sourit.

Peut-être bien qu'elle pourrait user de cette position, parfois peu confortable, pour faire plaisir à ses camarades de classe.

Elle allait devoir passer quelques coups de fils.

* * *

_Bonsoir, _

_Ohlalalala, vous avez là le chapitre que j'ai le moins aimé faire et que j'aime le moins... Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est, je le reconnais, un peu du remplissage. Mais du remplissage nécessaire. Parce que, soyons logique, si on veut qu'une histoire soit réaliste, faut pas que les choses se fassent toutes seules. _

_Il me semblait normal que les Winx n'obtiennent pas facilement ce qu'elles désirent. Non mais, les autres existent et ont des sentiments ! Normal. _

_BREF_

_J'ai à peine relu. Il y a sûrement plein de fautes et je m'en excuse. Déjà que je n'ai pas beaucoup de courage pour la relecture si, en plus, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce que j'ai produit... On va pas loin. J'aurais peut-être dû reporter la sortie du chapitre pour atteindre mes 100 % de satisfaction mais j'ai préféré écarter cette idée. Sinon, je n'aurais plus mis à jour durant des mois. Je me connais. _

_Je voulais montrer le débat du côté des spécialistes mais j'y ferai allusion plus tard dans un soucis de logique personnelle. _

_Ortensia est un personnage ultra secondaire de la saison 1. J'ai galéré à trouver son nom. La scène à laquelle je fais allusion est issue de l'épisode 23._

_Je suis contente (un peu) de me "débarrasser" de ce chapitre 12. J'ai commencé le 13 déjà et, sincèrement, je le trouve largement plus sympa à rédiger pour plusieurs raisons... La principale étant qu'on va refaire un tour du côté de la famille de Tecna que je prends grand plaisir à développer (Valencia existe tellement dans ma tête que je suis toute contente de la faire vivre dans cette histoire). Enfin, vous verrez bien. _

_Je m'excuse pour le retard. Cette fin d'année scolaire a été un peu éprouvante. J'espère que tout c'est bien et mieux passé pour vous._

_Je devais poster hier mais je n'étais pas en forme du tout. Notamment à cause de la chaleur (30°C en Belgique, c'est chaud). _

_Enfin voilà. Pour compenser ce chapitre que je qualifierai de très moyen dans tout les sens du terme, je vous promets un chapitre plus passionnant la prochaine fois ^^ _

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Et sincèrement désolée pour les fautes. Même en relisant, j'en laisse traîner. Quand je me relis parfois sur mon GSM, je vois plein de petites erreurs et ça me frustre. Mais, c'est comme ça, je ne suis pas vraiment mauvaise en orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison mais extrêmement distraite. C'est un défaut. Mais, rassurez-vous, il m'arrive de remplacer les chapitres quand je repère beaucoup de fautes de façon très discrète. _

_Sur ce, _

_Bonne soirée à tous et à la prochaine,_

_Memori Plume_


	13. Family portrait

\- _Attention Lucio, tu as encore fait une faute._

L'intéressé fixa l'énoncé du problème de mathématiques sur sa tablette. Effectivement, il avait fait une faute quelque part. Le résultat qu'il obtenait n'était pas celui se trouvant sur le correctif, il était à 99,9 % sûr que l'erreur venait de lui et non de son éminent professeur de soutien scolaire. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à la localiser. Où était-elle ? Aurait-il dû isoler le X au lieu du Y ? Peut-être mais, au final, lorsqu'il aurait remplacé l'un par sa valeur, le résultat serait le même non ?

Lucio ne voyait pas où il s'était trompé mais, malgré tout, il répondit poliment à son professeur :

\- _Oui monsieur. Pardon. J'ai été distrait. Je ne la ferai plus._

Une phrase qui alliait vérité et mensonge. Lucio était distrait de nature ce qui expliquait sûrement ses lacunes dans toutes les matières qui ne toléraient pas le moindre écart, dans lesquelles il y avait une procédure qu'il fallait suivre à la lettre. Lorsqu'il était dans la lune, les fautes se glissaient sur son stylet rendant ainsi la résolution de ses problèmes impossibles puis se cachaient afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'énerver après elles. Et Lucio n'avait jamais été très doué à cache-cache. Peut-être parce qu'il y n'avait, justement, pas joué très souvent : la différence d'âge avec ses sœurs étant trop grande pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser ensemble.

Si Lucio n'était pas bon à cache-cache, il l'était au moins pour faire la comédie et feignit de se corriger alors que son professeur s'éloignait de son bureau. Il était trop fatigué pour entendre ses explications et surtout pour tenter de les comprendre. Il était vingt-trois heures passé de quelques minutes et il ne souhaitait ne faire qu'une chose : dormir.

\- _Bien, _dit le professeur à l'attention de toute la classe, _vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Tâchez de mettre à profit votre week-end pour réviser. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir. L'école reste ouverte même durant les congés. Et, rappelez-vous, la réussite ne sourit qu'aux élèves studieux. Je compte sur vous._

Lucio soupira tout en rangeant sa tablette dans son petit sac. Chaque vendredi, c'était le même petit discours. Une façon indirecte d'ordonner aux élèves de passer leur week-end à travailler. Il s'empressa de sortir. Dehors, une navette l'attendait et il se dépêcha d'y entre sous le regard curieux des parents et enfants en soutien ayant reconnu le logo de l'entreprise Anders&Cie.

Le jeune garçon n'aimait pas la curiosité malsaine dont était animé les gens vis-à-vis de sa famille. Où qu'il allait, la plupart des personnes qu'il croisait le dévisageait et lui posait tout un tas de questions sur le travail de ses parents, sa manière de vivre et ses origines.

Cela le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Et la navette qui ne bougeait pas…

Du haut de ses douze ans ans, il donna un coup dans le siège avant. Les capteurs de la navette réagirent instantanément et une voix se fit entendre.

\- _Maître Lucio, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_\- On démarre quand ?_

_\- Nous attendons votre sœur maître Lucio. Miss Valencia n'est pas encore sortir de son cours qui devait se finir il y a très exactement douze minutes et vingt-cinq secondes en même temps que le vôtre._

Lucio soupira tout en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il y avait toujours des curieux. Rien d'étonnant dans une ville comme Nocturna qui jouissait d'une activité permanente et rien non plus de surprenant à cette heure, dans ce quartier spécialisé où tout les cours de soutien dans les écoles s'y trouvant prenaient fin aux alentours de dix heures-minuit.

\- _Teinte les vitres s'il te __plaît._

_\- Maître Anderson n'appréciera guère._

_\- S'il te plaît, _répéta Lucio, _je veux plus les voir. _

L'intelligence artificielle de la voiture s'exécuta et les vitres se teintèrent de telle sorte que Lucio et les curieux ne puissent plus s'apercevoir. Le garçon se détendit instantanément soulagé de ne plus devoir affronter le regard des passants. Se sentant en sécurité, il se sentit doucement glissé dans le sommeil.

Mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, un vent glacé pénétra dans la navette.

\- _Bonsoir. Oh, désolée, je t'ai réveillé._

_\- J'étais pas encore endormi, t'inquiètes pas._

\- _Bonsoir miss Valencia. Asseyez-vous, nous allons décoller d'ici quelques instants._

La demoiselle s'assit à côté de son frère et deux ceintures apparurent instantanément autour de leurs tailles alors que la navette commença doucement à s'élever dans les airs.

\- _Nous arriverons dans une vingtaine de minute. _Les informa l'IA.

Lucio se mit à bailler.

\- _Fatigué ?_

_\- Ouais…_

Un silence s'installa alors que la navette filait dans le ciel de Nocturna et que Lucio fit un sourire fatigué à sa sœur qui le lui rendit.

Ce fût le seul échange qu'ils eurent du trajet mais cela suffisait bien au jeune garçon.

Lucio aimait beaucoup Valencia. Il se sentait proche d'elle et se demandait parfois si elle n'était pas plus importante que les autres dans son coeur. Était-il normal de classer sa famille dans un ordre de préférence ? Il n'en savait rien et, de toute façon, il ne savait pas qui mettre tout de suite après Valencia. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard des autres membres de sa famille.

Son père et sa mère l'impressionnaient. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si il ressentait pour eux de la crainte ou de l'admiration ou un peu des deux… Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec eux et avait parfois très peur de les décevoir. Il était le dernier-né, huit ans après les jumelles. Est ce que ses parents l'avaient désiré ? Il n'avait jamais osé leur poser la question.

Andromeda a douze ans de plus que lui. Pour Lucio, elle avait fait office de figure de maternelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la maison. Il avait pour elle un respect immense… Car Andromeda était celle qui était venue sécher ses larmes quand il faisait des cauchemars ou lorsqu'il se blessait, celle qui lui criait dessus quand il faisait des bêtises et celle qui avait toujours pris le temps pour être avec lui. Certes, ses parents avaient fait aussi ses choses… Mais pas très souvent.

Pour Tecna, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Il était si jeune lorsqu'elle était partie pour Alféa. Les années précédents son départ, Lucio l'avait beaucoup admiré. Elle était la seule qui osait tenir tête à leurs parents. Elle exprimait clairement ses opinions et n'hésitait pas à piquer des crises si elle n'était pas entendue. C'était un sacré caractère et Lucio aurait bien aimé avoir le même.

_« Mais, _pensa t-il, _je ne serais jamais aussi fort qu'elle. »_

Une voix aux échos métalliques le tira de ses pensées.

-_ Nous sommes arrivés à destination._

Lucio lanca un regard à sa sœur qui semblait avoir été tiré du sommeil. Elle s'était sûrement endormie durant le court laps de temps qu'avait duré le trajet. C'était bien normal. Il était bientôt minuit et ils étaient debout depuis bien six heures du matin. En plus de ça, ils avaient dû tenir le rythme toute la semaine. Heureusement, demain c'était le week-end. Ils pourraient dormir un tout petit peu plus tard mais pas question de faire la grasse matinée. Congé ou pas, les week-ends sur Zénith restaient chargés.

\- _Je me demande si Androméda est encore là. _Dit-il en descendant de la navette.

_-_ _Sûrement et je suis prête à parier que Tecna ne l'a pas ménagé. _Lui répondit Valencia en sortant à son tour.

Lucio soupira en se rendant dans l'ascenseur suivit par sa sœur. Il était contrarié. Même s'il admirait depuis toujours le caractère de Tecna, il n'appréciait pas la façon dont elle traitait leur aînée. Lui qui avait mal vécu son départ à la suite de son mariage et l'absence qui en découlait, il était bien heureux de la revoir plus souvent à la maison. Seulement, lorsque Valencia et lui rentraient, elle s'empressait toujours de partir le visage fermé sans lui adresser un seul regard. Cela le frustrait. Tout comme cela l'énervait de les entendre, parfois mais c'était plus rare, s'envoyer des amabilités à la figure.

Du sous-sol, l'ascenseur ne prenait pas plus de deux minutes pour rejoindre le cinquante-troisième étage. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs courts visiblement très énervée.

-_Andro !_ S'exclama Lucio qui était sincèrement heureux de la voir.

-_Valencia,_ dit-elle simplement en les voyant,_ je suis contente que vous soyez enfin là. Je ne la supporte plus ! Je suis bien contente de partir. N'allez pas dans le salon, un des robots est entrain de nettoyer les débris._

_\- Les débris ? _S'étonna Valencia en sortant de l'ascenseur pour laisser sa sœur y entrer.

Lucio suivit le mouvement plus par réflexe que par envie.

\- _Oui, on a cassé un vase._

_\- Oh… Androméda… _Murmura t-elle en voyant ses yeux s'humidifier.

\- _Je suis vraiment étonnée que vous soyez jumelles. Vous ne vous ressemblez absolument pas. Tu es un ange mais Tecna est affreuse avec moi. Cruelle même. Ce n'est pas une fée, c'est une sorcière._

_\- Ne dis pas ça._

Androméda s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche avant d'appuyer sur l'un des boutons de l'ascenseur.

\- _Je ne dis que la vérité. Excuse moi… Je dois y aller._

Alors que les portes se refermaient sur elle, elle sembla remarquer son petit frère et n'eut le temps de lui faire qu'un bref signe de la main avant que chacun ne disparaisse de leur champ de vision mutuel. Sa sœur aînée était encore partie sans qu'il n'ait pu passer de temps avec elle. Il reste interdit devant les portes derrière lesquelles elle avait disparu tandis que Valencia partie en exploration dans l'appartement.

D'instinct, elle sût où trouver sa jumelle. Sans se vanter, elle la connaissait mieux que personne. Elle savait bien où, lorsqu'une dispute éclatait, Tecna avait pour habitude de se réfugier. Alors, au lieu de se rendre dans les chambres, elle traversa l'appartement prenant la direction d'une petite pièce reculée. C'est dans cette pièce que leurs parents entreposaient temporairement des anciens prototypes de gadgets qu'ils considéraient comme bon à jeter. Bizarrement, c'est toujours là que Tecna avait prise l'habitude de se réfugier quand les choses allaient mal.

Dans cette pièce sans fenêtres, elle y venait pour y pleurer ou laisser libre cours à sa colère ainsi que pour se calmer. Elle était entourée d'objets technologiques défaillants et, depuis son plus jeune âge, cela l'apaisait de tenter de les réparer ou de leur donner une seconde vie. Se focaliser sur une tâche plutôt que sur ses émotions, voilà ce qui lui faisait du bien.

Pourtant, sûrement par peur qu'elle ne créer un appareil susceptible de lui permettre de communiquer avec ses amis, plus aucun appareil n'était entreposé dans cette pièce depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Valencia retrouva donc sa sœur en pleurs les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Elle pleurait dans le plus grand silence, la tête baissée pour que personne ne voit ses larmes.

Valencia ne dit rien. Elle comprenait la tristesse de Tecna. En fait, c'est presque comme si elle pouvait la ressentir elle-même. Émotionnellement, elle s'était toujours sentie relier à elle. Et ça, elle ne se l'était jamais expliquée.

Elle prit place à ses côtés et passa un bras réconfortant autour de son épaule attendant que sa sœur se décide à se confier à elle… Ce qu'elle finit par faire.

\- _J'en peux plus Val…_

_\- De…_

_\- Je ne peux pas voir mes amis, je ne peux plus avoir de contacts avec qui que ce soit et Androméda… Elle n'arrête pas de me surveiller. Elle me suit comme un chien._

_\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Ce sont les parents qui la forcent._

_\- Je sais ! Mais… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je… La voir tout les jours… Je… Elle ne m'a jamais aimé !_

Elle ne l'a jamais aimé ? Tiens, celle là, Valencia devait reconnaître qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il est vrai que Tecna et Androméda avaient toujours eu une relation conflictuelle. L'une était l'aînée mais n'arrivait pas à s'affirmer à l'inverse de la plus jeune. Chacune avait tendance à remettre l'autre à sa place ce qui donnait lieu à de nombreux conflits. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours été persuader que derrière cette sororité épineuse, chacune savait que l'autre tenait à elle. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi !_

_\- Si, elle ne m'aime pas. __Je… Elle a toujours eu quelque chose avec moi. Elle n'a jamais joué avec moi, ni jamais cherché à faire quoi que ce soit d'autres… Elle n__e fait que me descendre__. A chaque fois que je n'arrive pas à faire un truc, elle le souligne. Comme si ça lui faisait du bien __de me voir échouer__._

Tecna leva les yeux et croisa le regard de sa sœur avant de rectifier.

\- _Oui… Bon, je le fais aussi… Mais c'est elle qui..._

_\- Tecna, _soupira Valencia en l'interrompant, _finalement, peu importe qui a commencé. L'important serait peut-être d'arranger les choses non ? Ça vous fait du mal à toutes les deux d'agir comme ça._

_\- Oui, sûrement… Mais.. Je ne veux pas arrêter. Pour une fois, je ne veux pas prendre la décision intelligente et logique de c__esser__ le conflit. J'aimerais que ce soit elle qui le fasse._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que c'est ma grande sœur…__ Ma grande sœur à moi aussi, tout simplement_

* * *

Alors que Valencia était partie voir Tecna, Lucio, lui, avait pris la direction de sa chambre, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Lui qui était dans un état de fatigue si avancé quelques instant plus tôt, se sentait en colère. Il était plus éveillé que jamais. Sa sœur l'avait encore oublié ! Et, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était blessé par l'attitude d'Androméda, Valencia était partie s'occuper de Tecna sans lui demander s'il allait bien.

Il avait l'impression d'être insignifiant, la cinquième roue du carrosse et ce depuis tout petit. Mais, cette sensation de rejet était devenue plus vive depuis que Tecna était de retour à la maison.

De base, la famille n'était pas particulièrement unie. Il n'était pas agréable de vivre dans la tour Anders&Cie. L'ambiance n'y était jamais à la fête mais toujours à la concentration et au travail bien fait. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient d'une façon assez ahurissante. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas la routine et la monotonie.

Ce n'était pas le plus agréable mais Lucio s'en accommodait. Car, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas particulièrement la joie de vivre chez eux, il y faisait calme. Et Lucio appréciait particulièrement le calme et la tranquillité.

Ses parents ne se disputaient jamais entre eux et n'avaient jamais levé la main sur eux. Ils avaient beau être sévères, ils ne s'étaient jamais permis de recourir à la force pour leur faire comprendre leurs point de vues.

Il avait des sœurs géniales. Deux avec lesquelles il s'entendait particulièrement bien et une autre qu'il admirait de loin.

Seulement, autant il admirait Tecna, autant c'était le bazar à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait à la maison.

Cette sœur, il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup côtoyée. Elle avait tellement voyagé avec leurs parents qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nouer de quelconques liens avec elle. Depuis son entrée à Alféa, elle était devenue beaucoup plus difficile pour tout. Elle s'énervait sur Androméda et leurs parents et monopolisait toute l'attention de Valencia. Elle provoquait des tensions et les cris étaient omniprésents à partir du moment où leurs géniteurs ou l'aînée de la fratrie franchissaient le seuil de l'appartement.

Lucio claqua la porte.

Il savait que Tecna n'avait pas eu de chance. Leurs parents l'avaient privé de sortie, de liberté. C'était injuste. Seulement, lui au même titre que ses deux autres sœurs, n'avaient jamais eu accès à cette « liberté ». Ils avaient grandi sous l'autorité de leurs parents. Seule Tecna avait pu y échapper un tant soit peu. Et, elle se plaignait !

Lui, il supportait du mieux qu'il pouvait la situation. Il faisait des efforts. Val aussi.

Car, il se disait que, un jour, comme Androméda, il quitterait la maison pour vivre une vie plus épanouie ailleurs.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue « pour de bon » à la maison, tout allait de travers. Les rares instants où Lucio se permettait de se détendre et de rêver un peu étaient gâchés par sa présence. Il y avait trop souvent des cris et des tensions. Si, en premier lieu, il s'était convaincu que c'était génial qu'elle soit là, qu'il pourrait la voir plus souvent, il ne souhaitait dorénavant plus qu'une chose : qu'elle reparte. Dieu ne sait où. Il était beaucoup plus agréable de fantasmer sur la perfection de cette sœur inconnue sans la voir que de l'avoir à ses côtés.

« _C'est quand même pas très sympa ce que je pense... »_

Lucio ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il aurait voulu la claquer mais celle-ci était coulissante et automatisée. Le constater l'énervait d'autant plus que, lorsqu'il enleva ses chaussures, il décida de les jeter du haut de l'escalier plutôt que de les poser à côté de son lit comme d'habitude.

Il entendit l'une d'elle retomber sur quelque chose. Un bruit de casse suivit peu après.

« _Mince ! »_

Lucio s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait en une fois ? Jamais auparavant il n'avait été en proie à un « coup de chaud » aussi fort. Peut-être était-ce parce que, avec tout ce qu'il se passe, il n'avait pas eu le temps de dessiner un peu ? C'est vrai que cela avait tendance à lui vider la tête. Malheureusement, avec toutes les tensions, cris additionnés au stress de l'école, il n'avait pas eu l'énergie de le faire. Paradoxalement, pour faire cette activité qui le calmait, il avait lui-même besoin d'un calme tout relatif autour de lui.

Il s'avança vers son bureau et prit de quoi dessiner dans l'un des tiroirs. Celui même qu'il fermait toujours à clé. Il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un tombe sur ses dessins. C'était son jardin secret et, même s'il se doutait que le code attire la curiosité, il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus.

Il contempla ses anciens dessins. C'était des esquisses de personnes de son entourage : son père, sa mère, Androméda, Valencia, des camarades de classes, des professeurs, …

Lucio aimait par dessus tout dessiner des gens.

Revoir ses anciens dessins le firent sourire, cela lui donnait l'envie de dessiner.

Il se saisit d'un crayon et d'une feuille de papier et entreprit de commencer une nouvelle esquisse. Néanmoins, son geste fut interrompu par quelques petits coups toqués à la porte.

\- _Lucio ? Tout va bien ?_

_\- Oui ! _répondit-il un peu vivement, _ça va Valencia._

_\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on discute ?_

_\- Non, je ne veux pas. Je veux juste que tu me fiches la paix !_

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Tu comprends pas ? Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, je veux être seul !_

Derrière la porte close, Lucio entendit sa sœur murmurer ce qui ressemblait à un vague « okay » avant de s'en aller.

La sachant s'éloigner, il sentit une vague de tristesse et de remords l'envahir. Il aurait voulu ouvrir la porte et courir à la suite de Valencia pour s'excuser de lui avoir mal parlé mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Afin d'oublier ce sentiment amer, Lucio tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur le dessin qu'il souhaitait entamer. Avant toute chose, qui dessiner ? Il avait un peu fait le tour des modèles de son entourage….

Il envisagea vaguement de faire des croquis d'un collègue de ses parents mais se ravisa. Il ne le connaissait pas, ce serait bizarre… Et trop ennuyant.

Un nouveau coup à la porte l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

\- _VAL, je t'ai dis que je voulais être seul ! _Cria t-il à nouveau en proie à la colère.

\- _Ce n'est pas Valencia…_

Tecna ?

Il en restait coi.

Face à son silence, la jeune femme poursuivit.

\- _Lucio, tu peux me laisser entrer ?_

_\- … _

_\- Lucio ?_

_\- NON !_

Un blanc suivit son refus catégorique si bien que Lucio eut l'impression qu'il résonnait dans le vide.

\- _Tu es énervé contre moi ?_

Quelle question ? Cela ne semblait pas assez évident ? Néanmoins, il n'osa pas le lui répondre et il se contenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait dessiner.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'il n'entende plus un bruit. Tecna avait du repartir et il ne l'avait pas entendu descendre les escaliers. Tant mieux. Elle avait sûrement rejointe Valencia et elles parlaient et rigolaient ensemble comme elles le faisaient si souvent.

A cette pensée, Lucio se sentit amer. Il aimerait descendre les rejoindre et partager un bon moment… Il aimerait avoir avec elles la relation qu'elles ont toutes les deux. Mais, ça n'arriverait jamais. Il était le petit frère, le benjamin. Il était le dernier et de loin. Il n'avait pas grandi avec ses sœurs. Les jumelles avaient franchi toutes les étapes importantes de leurs vies ensemble. Leur lien était indestructible.

\- _Lucio ?_

Le jeune garçon sursauta en entendant une voix distincte à côté de lui. Le coeur battant, il tourna la tête pour voir Tecna debout à ses côtés. Derrière elle, la porte… Ouverte.

Mais, comment ?

Il en restait béat…

Devant son air surpris et perdu, sa sœur se sentit obligée de lui fournir une explication.

\- _Je suis une fée de la technologie je te rappelle. Les appareils de nos parents me résistent peut-être encore mais avec de l'entraînement…_

Elle enchaîna tout de suite :

\- _Je suis désolée d'être entrer comme ça mais je voulais vraiment te…_

Lucio reporta son attention sur sa feuille et se mit à gribouiller.

\- _Te parler… _Murmura Tecna en voyant son frère l'ignorer.

La jeune femme était décontenancée de l'indifférence dont faisait preuve Lucio. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi insolent ? Elle avait pourtant souvenir d'un petit garçon sans cesse dans ses jambes quand elle rentrait à la maison. Certes, il ne parlait pas beaucoup à l'époque mais qu'est ce qu'il la collait. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était revenue à la maison, elle sentait bien qu'il cherchait à tout prix à l'éviter, qu'il lui tirait la tête et s'irritait à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Elle voulait juste comprendre pourquoi. Dans le fond, cela la rendait sincèrement triste de penser que son propre petit frère ne l'appréciait guère.

Tecna, voyant bien qu'elle n'allait obtenir aucune réponse de Lucio dans l'immédiat, inspecta du regard sa chambre. Elle n'y était rentrée que très peu de fois avant qu'elle ne parte à Alféa et elle n'avait eut de cesse de changer au fur et à mesure que son frère vieillissait. Les murs étaient toujours d'un joli vert d'eau assez apaisant mais la décoration était devenue assez spartiate voire inexistante. Pourtant, Tecna se souvenait que, auparavant, une bonne partie de la pièce était recouverte de poster d'une série assez populaire : « Les guerriers virtuels ». Celle ci racontait l'histoire d'une groupe de jeunes adolescents sauvant Zénith des menaces informatiques en entrant dans les mondes virtuels qui le composait. Elle avait eu un succès fou ! Tecna aurait adoré la regarder seulement ses parents ne lui avaient pas permis de le faire. De leurs avis, elle était déjà beaucoup trop âgée pour ça.

Elle reporta son attention sur le bureau ainsi que Lucio qui y était toujours assis. Ce dernier fixait le plafond, un crayon à la main. Dans un premier temps, Tecna pensa qu'il était entrain de se concentrer sur un devoir mais quelque chose attira son regard.

Sur le bord droit du bureau se trouvait une pile de feuilles avec ce qui semblait être des dessins dessus. Elle s'en saisit sans prévenir et sans que son frère s'en aperçoive puis se mise à les regarder.

Il s'agissait bien de dessins. De portraits même. Ils étaient extrêmement bien réalisé et, lorsqu'elle vit la signature en bas de feuille, elle comprit que c'était Lucio qui les avait fait et n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette découverte.

Alors comme ça, Lucio dessinait et bien en plus ! Elle reconnut avec grande facilité son père et son air sévère, sa mère et sa beauté froide dont Androméda avait hérité… Puis Valencia, la douceur transparaissait sur les traits crayonnés de sa sœur.

Apparemment, son frère dessinait surtout des membres de la famille. C'est, du moins, la conclusion qu'elle fit en apercevant, dans le tas de feuilles, quelques portraits de leurs cousins et cousines.

Par contre, quelque chose la frappa.

Elle ne se trouvait nulle part sur ses croquis.

Cela voulait-il dire que Lucio ne le considérait pas comme une membre de la famille à part entière ?

Peut-être bien qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Pourtant, elle sentit une boule de tristesse la prendre à la gorge.

Elle redéposa les dessins sur le coin du bureau ce que Lucio remarqua.

\- _Ehhhh, touche pas à…_

_\- Je vais te laisser… Désolée d'être entrée. _L'interrompit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Et elle partit… Aussi vite qu'elle était venue laissant à nouveau Lucio interdit.

Que venait-il donc de se passer ?

Tecna, une fois sortie de la chambre de son frère, prit la direction des escaliers, les descendit puis se rendit d'un pas rapide vers la terrasse. Elle faillit heurter, au passage, deux-trois robots ménagers qui traînaient sans cesse dans les pieds de tout le monde. C'était leur principal soucis de fabrication et ils restaient chez eux à titre d'essai et aussi afin d'être rafistolés.

Elle jura quelque peu et, lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle s'accouda au balcon.

Des sentiments confus teintaient ses pensées. Tecna ne supportait plus d'être ici. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait en colère. Et la colère la poussait à dire et faire des choses qu'elle regrettait. Elle avait parfaitement conscience du trouble qu'elle provoquait. Elle savait que son énervement pesait. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir coupable ou pas.

Envisager la possibilité que son propre petit frère ne puisse l'apprécier était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Tecna avait déjà pleuré ce soir et cela la reprenait.

Elle avait déjà une relation conflictuelle avec ses parents et avec Androméda, elle ne souhaitait pas en avoir une nouvelle avec Lucio.

Elle n'était, décidément, pas douée dans le domaine relationnel.

Elle pleura aux chaudes larmes et tant pis si quelqu'un la remarquait. Bloom et Flora l'avaient déjà souligné, pleurer soulageait. Cela allégeait les peines et permettait ensuite d'avoir les idées plus claires.

Alors elle continua de pleurer.

Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un mouchoir s'agite sous son nez.

Tecna tourna la tête et fit face à Lucio qui semblait être un peu gêné par la situation.

\- _Pleure pas dis… _dit-il doucement, _tiens. Prends-le._

_\- Merci._

Elle se moucha. Puis, d'un revers de manche, tenta de gommer les dernières larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux.

\- _Désolé._

_\- C'est moi qui m'excuse Je sais bien que je gâche toujours tout._

_\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

_\- Depuis que je suis là, je n'arrête pas de ficher le bordel. Je crie sur quasiment tout le monde et ça met une sale ambiance… J'en ai conscience. Puis, je sais qu'Androméda et toi vous êtes proche__s__. Je suis désolée qu'elle soit forcée de garder un œil sur moi plutôt que de p__asser du temps avec toi._

Petit silence.

\- _C'est vrai._

Nouveau silence.

\- _Quand tu es à la maison, c'est toujours compliqué._

_\- __Ça fait mal de l'entendre de ta bouche. J'aimerais que ce soit différent._

Lucio soupira. Lui aussi, il aimerait.

\- _Tu dessines très bien. Je savais pas que tu le faisais._

_\- Personne le sait._

_\- J'ai bien reconnu Val et Androméda. Les parents aussi. C'est très ressemblant. Si je me trompe pas, y avait monsieur Mateson non ?_

Lucio hocha la tête alors que Tecna rigola.

\- _Ah, je me souviens de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il était chiant. _Dit-elle

_\- Tu trouves aussi ?_

\- _ahaha, ben oui ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré de professeur aussi ennuyant que lui._

Lucio sourit. Il sentait que l'atmosphère se détendait. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une discussion normale avec sa sœur. Elle qui l'impressionnait et l'énervait d'ordinaire semblait plus accessible qu'il ne le pensait.

\- _Je suis désolée d'être entr__er __comme ça dans ta chambre._

_\- J'aurais du fermer la porte à clé…_

_\- Elle était fermée à clé. C'est moi qui l'ai forcé._

Tecna lut l'étonnement sur le visage de son frère et rougit en se rendant compte, tout d'un coup, que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas quelque chose dont il était bon de se vanter.

\- _Ben... Euh… Oui. Je savais que tu n'ouvrirais pas la porte mais je voulais te parler. Enfin, te parler… Je suis pas très douée pour ça mais je voulais voir comment tu allais… Parce que, ça m'inquiétais._

Lucio, à l'entente de ses mots, sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Tecna pensait à lui et s'inquiétait pour lui au même titre que Valencia.

\- _Comment tu as fait pour ouvrir la porte ? Je ne l'ai même pas entendu._

\- _Quand j'avais ton âge, _dit-elle en souriant, _je m'amusais à traficoter tout les systèmes de la maison. Je démontais et remontais tout, connectais mon ordinateur de poche à tout… Puis j'ai mis au point un logiciel pour les cracker facilement. Je l'ai utilisé pour entrer. Il est un peu obsolète maintenant. Les parents ont modifié pas mal de trucs durant mon absence… Tout est à refaire._

Cette dernière phrase, elle la dit avec une certaine amertume en repensant aux longues heures qu'elle avait passé à essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnait la puce introduite dans son téléphone ainsi que le fonctionnement de mise en route de l'ascenseur. Ce dernier refusait de bouger d'un iota lorsque Tecna se trouvait à l'intérieur et des systèmes de surveillance qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant l'empêchait d'emprunter la voie des airs.

Lucio regarda sa sœur et il fut pris d'un élan de compassion à son égard. La situation n'était pas non plus simple pour elle. Il le savait mais le fait d'en avoir la preuve sous les yeux apaisait la rancoeur qu'il avait nourrit à son égard quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il y eut un nouveau silence mais celui-ci était différent des précédents qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

Durant ce dernier, des sourires s'échangèrent et Tecna tout comme Lucio sentirent que quelque chose commençait à naître, qu'une sorte de lien était en train d'apparaître.

\- _Coucou ! J'interromps quelque chose ? _S'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

Le frère et la sœur se retournèrent d'un seul homme pour faire face à Valencia qui avait les bras chargés de friandises de toutes sortes. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Le même sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Tecna alors que Lucio restait totalement perplexe mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, la fée de la technologie se mit à parler.

\- _C'est ce que je pense ? _Demanda t-elle.

\- _Bien évidemment._

Valencia se tourna vers son frère.

\- _Les par__ents ne vont pas rentrer tout de suite._

_\- Et alors ? _Répondit l'intéressé, _ils rentrent souvent tard. Ça change quoi ?_

_\- Soirée films ! On va se regarder des gros navets et ne pas dormir de la nuit en s'empiffrant ! On faisait souvent ça avant mais tu étais trop petit pour participer. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça ne s'était jamais mis. En plus, vous n'avez pas __trop__ le moral tout les deux, __c'est le moment parfait !_

_\- Mais… Euh, _bredouilla Lucio qui était partagé entre joie et crainte,_ on ne risque pas de se faire punir ? Mère et père ne seront pas contents s'ils nous retrouvent devant la télé alors qu'on doit encore étudier…_

_\- Évidemment qu'ils seront énervés ! _Rétorqua Tecna, i_ls le sont toujours mais, si on part du principe qu'il ne faut jamais les contrarier : on ne fait jamais rien. Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je dirais que c'était mon idée. Ils ne devraient pas trop voir rouge. Ce serait la chose la plus raisonnable que j'aurais faite ces derniers jours._

_\- C'est décidé alors ! _s'exclama Valencia en reprenant le chemin du salon, _viens m'aider Tec, on va préparer tout ce qu'il faut._

Lucio sourit oubliant toute la fatigue qu'il s'était traîné durant la soirée. Il allait faire une soirée films avec les jumelles ! Elles l'incluaient dans leur duo si bien soudé ! Cela le rendait heureux puis, il fallait se l'avouer, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus vu un film pour le plaisir et qu'il n'avait plus mangé de sucreries par pure gourmandise.

Alors, il emboîta le pas à ses sœurs qui étaient déjà rentrées à l'intérieur. Mais, avant de franchir la porte, il leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Avec la pollution lumineuse, il était clairement impossible d'apercevoir les étoiles.Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas à Lucio d'imaginer une étoile filante traverser les cieux et de formuler un vœu puis il rentra à son tour.

Il allait s'amuser.

Il regrettait juste qu'Androméda ne soit pas là pour rire avec eux.

* * *

Terence Anderson couvrit de son regard sombre les trois êtres qui étaient endormis en pêle-mêle sur le grand canapé du séjour et hésitaient sur la démarche à suivre.

Il était près de cinq heure du matin. Il venait de rentrer avec Terra, sa femme, d'une réunion avec des industriels d'Andros et n'était pas fatigué outre mesure. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir des horaires décalés et extrêmement variables car de nombreux clients, originaires de planètes différentes ne souhaitaient pas varier leurs cycles de sommeil lorsqu'ils étaient en déplacement.

Il n'était, donc, pas aussi fatigué qu'il était censé l'être après avoir débattu des termes d'un contrat important plusieurs heures durant. Pourtant, il était confus quant à la façon dont il était censé agir face à ses enfants.

En rentrant, Terra et lui avaient constaté que les robots ménagers ne fonctionnaient plus. Ils avaient été éteints. Une manie de l'une de leurs filles qui était bien la seule à avoir compris le fonctionnement de ces robots… Qu'il devrait penser à changer. Sait-on jamais qu'elle trouve un moyen d'exploiter ces ressources à son avantage. Qui plus est, il avait une nouvelle game de puce à tester sur ce type de mécanisme. Il devrait peut-être les installer sur les robots actuels ?

Cette idée, il était entrain de la méditer lorsqu'il était tombé sur ses enfants endormis devant l'écran géant sur lequel passait un film de Magix qui semblait dater.

Il hésitait à les réveiller. En semaine, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Les règles étaient claires : pas de télévision. Mais le week-end, ce n'était pas interdit… Enfin, seulement si tout le monde avait fini de travailler. Devait-il vraiment les lever pour leur crier dessus ? Ou juste pour souligner qu'il était bien là et prêt à leur faire la morale ? Il n'était pas doué pour prendre ce genre de décision. Travailler était bien plus simple que de s'occuper de sa progéniture.

Heureusement pour lui, il entendit le sifflement léger qui caractérisait le bon fonctionnement des robots ménagers. Ceux-ci venaient d'être réactivés et allaient et venaient dans l'appartement afin de nettoyer les nombreuses miettes qui traînaient par terre.

C'était tant avait la crasse en horreur.

Terra fit, à son tour, son apparition dans le séjour. D'une simple œillade, elle comprit le gros de la situation et prit la décision à la place de son mari.

\- _Laisse les dormir. Il serait contre productif de les réveiller maintenant._

Elle s'adressa ensuite à l'intelligence artificielle de l'immeuble qui n'obéissait qu'au couple.

\- _Anthéa, éteins la télévision._

L'écran géant s'éteignit aussitôt à son grand soulagement.

\- _Bien, _déclara Terence en parlant légèrement plus bas qu'à l'accoutumée, _nous aurons une discussion avec à notre réveil._

_\- Nous pouvons aussi annuler les révisions de Valencia et Lucio. Ils ne seront pas assez en forme pour les suivre. De toute manière, il faut que nous préparions Tecna._

_\- Comme tu veux. Je vais me coucher._

Sur ces derniers mots, Terence prit la direction de leur chambre à coucher. Il était prévu que, le « lendemain », la journée soit consacrée exclusivement aux enfants. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, ce ne serait donc pas de tout repos. Mieux valait-il aller dormir sans faire plus de cérémonies.

\- _Je te rejoins. Anthéa, prépare moi ma boisson pour dormir._

Terra entendit un petit clic dans la cuisine. Signe que son souhait avait été entendu et était en cours de préparation. Elle soupira. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, depuis l'événement, elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil par elle-même. Elle avait toujours besoin de prendre un savant cocktail de médicaments pour parvenir à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

En attendant que sa fameuse boisson soit prête, elle prit le temps d'observer ses enfants qui étaient entassés les uns sur les autres. Comme lorsqu'elles étaient petites, les jumelles étaient collées l'une à l'autre tandis que Lucio s'était endormi la tête posée sur les genoux de Tecna tout en tenant la main de Valencia se trouvant un poil plus loin.

Terra ne montrait aucune émotion mais elle mentirait si elle disait ne pas apprécier le spectacle. Ses enfants l'ignoraient sans nul doute mais ils avaient le don de la faire s'émouvoir en se comportant de cette manière.

A chaque fois qu'elle regardait ses enfants, elle voyait le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis les événements qui avaient conduits à son départ précipité de sa planète natale d'Esmeralda.

_\- **Votre boisson est prête madame.**_

Terra se leva. Avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine, elle se saisit de la couverture qui gisait au bas du canapé et la disposa de manière à ce que chacun de ses enfants en soit couvert. Une fois que cela vu fait, elle sourit très légèrement et s'en alla chercher sa boisson.

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue, dans la demie-pénombre, que Valencia avait entrouvert un œil et avait vu un petit sourire orné ses lèvres.

La jeune femme se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse une photo de sa mère ainsi avant de sombrer, à nouveau, dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Bonsoir, _

_Comme promis, voici une mise à jour ! Ce chapitre nous entraîne dans l'intimité de la famille de Tecna. Je désirais mettre un peu plus en avant la fratrie. A l'origine, il y avait une partie avec Androméda mais je trouvais que cela ne s'intégrait pas assez bien. Donc, elle n'est pas très présente dans ce chapitre. _

_Alors, pour ce qu'il en est du titre, il fait référence à la chanson de Pink du même nom. _

_Merci d'avoir lu, _

_Et à très bientôt, _

_Memori Plume _


End file.
